Here and Now
by Sparkling-Diva
Summary: FINISHED! Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever
1. Chapter 1

**Here and Now **

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** This takes place as soon as Vincent comes back. The only changes are that here Peter and Gillian are still together, Carole is cured from her disease but with her doctor, Vincent doesn't work at the shelter featured in the new episodes, and Kyle is living with Maxine while Vincent moves back in with Donna. Oh, and this is my first Judging Amy fic by the way! Yeahy!

**Chapter 1**

Vincent Gray had made many mistakes in his life. Many that he would regret for years to come.

His biggest mistake: Carole.

Because of her, his whole world had turned upside down.

His writing career had almost ended.

His family nearly fell apart.

He moved away to place he didn't want to go to.

California.

Thinking back, he realized that there was a time he did love Carole. He thought she loved him back. He was convinced that she did.

He was wrong.

When Vincent found out that she had cancer, he was in shock.

His family never liked Carole much and he couldn't count on them at that moment.

That's when he made his stupid decision. They would go to Vegas and get married.

They did and when they got back there weren't too many happy faces. But once they found out why he had done it, all that there was left was sympathy for him.

Not Carole.

He had to admit that this decision was wrong. Yet he went on with his life.

Realizing that she needed to seek help and further her career, he moved to California with her.

He still remembers the day when he had to say good-bye to his family at the airport. He would miss his mother's constant nagging on him to get his work done, Donna and her child cheering him up when there was a bad day, Peter and Gillian's fighting over the simplest things, his friend and sister, Amy, and watching his niece Lauren grow up.

He left and it actually took a little while until he realized the true person that Carole was. They broke up and he made the obvious decision.

He would come back home.

He felt sorry for Carole and what kind of person she was. Things could've been much more different if she just understood him better. Truthfully, she didn't. He knew she never would.

Now he was back in Connecticut and back at square one looking for a job while still writing.

His family was worried. They were worried sick of what would happen to the now and to the future. They were worried that he would be depressed for the rest of his life.

"I feel like since you've come back we haven't really talked to each other," his sister, Amy told him once.

He just told her that he had been through a lot and now wasn't the time to talk about it.

It just wasn't.

Now he wasn't sure what he would do about it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here and Now**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note: **I know that this is really short but believe me when I say that this is just an extra lead in to the next chapter which is longer so please read and don't forget that a review would be nice. Also, this takes place as soon as Vincent comes back. The only changes are that here Peter and Gillian are still together, Carole is cured from her disease but with her doctor, Vincent doesn't work at the shelter featured in the new episodes, and Kyle is living with Maxine while Vincent moves back in with Donna. Oh and thank you mayfairchild14 and JTBJAB for your reviews.

**Chapter 2**

Vincent finally made an important decision.

He would move back to the old apartment he would share with Donna and teach writing classes again at the local college.

He had some good experience with that in the past. It was also convenient and would give him enough time to be with his family and write.

He had called there earlier and discovered that he had been missed. Well, at least by a few. More like the staff.

Now, more than ever, he was determined to make a living.

And this time, he refused to give up…


	3. Chapter 3

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** This takes place as soon as Vincent comes back. The only changes are that here Peter and Gillian are still together, Carole is cured from her disease but with her doctor, Vincent doesn't work at the shelter featured in the new episodes, and Kyle is living with Maxine while Vincent moves back in with Donna. Oh, and this is my first Judging Amy fic by the way! Yeahy!

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning," Vincent said as he yawned and walked into the family kitchen. He was still in his P.J.'s.

"Good morning dear," Maxine said while putting in some bread in the toaster. She turned around and stared at her son's awful look. "Dear God, it looks like your hair was run over by a pick-up truck."

"At least it wasn't a squirrel like Donald Trump's," Amy said walking in with Peter and Lauren behind her.

"And at least you're still alive," Peter grumbled.

Vincent just glared at him.

"So, are you ready for your first day back to work?" Amy said sitting on a stool beside him.

"I hope."

"Well you can't go like that!" Maxine exclaimed.

"I know, mom!" Vincent proclaimed, "My class doesn't start for another 3 hours."

"Just checking in," Maxine claimed.

"Where are you working at Uncle Vincent?" Lauren asked.

"At the college. I'm going to go back and teach writing courses to adults."

"But adults know how to write, right?" Lauren asked.

"Ummm…okay, Lauren go get ready or you're going to be late for school," Amy started.

"Fine," Lauren sighed sarcastically, "Bye Uncle Vincent! Good luck!" she yelled running up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Vincent yelled. "I'll be needing it…" he then mumbled.

"Aww… how hard can it be?" Amy asked nudging him on the shoulder.

He just glared at her.

"Fine," she said backing away, "A couple of middle aged people who don't understand writing when you do. Okay, don't need to give me the ultimate glare of death.'

"Think he got that from dad," Peter said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think so too," Maxine said, "Okay…well, I need to go down to the office today. I've got a new major case coming in and Sean said it was urgent so good luck Vincent and goodbye all," she said grabbing her bag and going out the door.

"Well, I've got to go," Peter said putting his coffee cup down in the sink, "I've got to say goodbye to Gillian and the kids before I leave for the firm. We'll talk later okay?" he said to his brother who nodded. "Good. Goodbye." He left leaving Vincent and Amy alone.

"Are you stressed out?"

"No."

"Nervous."

"A little."

"Don't worry about it," she said hugging him, "Everything will go by just like that. Now if you don't mind," she let go and ran up the stairs, "Lauren! I am serious! We have to go to school now!"

Vincent grinned and then took a bite of his pop tart.

This would be a very interesting day…


	4. Chapter 4

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter I know but there will be longer ones! I swear! Anyways, hope you all like it!

**Chapter 4**

"And that's why…" Vincent began as someone yawned in the audience. Vincent tried to ignore and continued, "And that's what Emily Dickinson meant when she said that 'Hope is the thing with feathers'. Ummm…okay. We're done."

He stared at all the people who were just staring into space.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone began to rush out the door.

"Don't forget your assignment due tomorrow!" he yelled. "Take a quote that means something to you and write about how you feel about it, why you like it, and…"

The door slammed as the last of the students left.

"…and what it means to you," he said silently to himself.

_Yup._ He thought to himself as he sat and put his head in his hands, _This will be a long year. Gosh, I need a coffee._


	5. Chapter 5

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it. But I did make up the character Laura Mitchell. No way related to me despite that the first name is mine. LOL!

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! Now we meet with my added character! Hope you all like this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Vincent made his way through the hall up to the cafeteria. When it was his turn, he moved forward to a girl who had just come to work at the register. She had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and her brown eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses.

"Ah, my first customer for the day," she exclaimed.

"I never knew people could be so cheerful around here," Vincent muttered.

"Yeah, well you'd be surprised. What would you like?"

"Other than a vacation already, I'll just have a coffee thanks."

"I haven't seen you around before," the girl said getting him a drink from the machine, "Are you new around here?"

"Sorta…I taught here before like for a day but now I'm back."

"You're a teacher? In what?"

"Writing."

"Wow. I love writing."

"You do?"

"I'm a literature freak. I've read all the classics. Melvin, Shakespeare, Poe…you name it. I've even got a couple of short stories and poems locally published. Oh that will be $1.50 please."

"Oh my gosh," Vincent said handing her the cash, "Edgar Allen Poe is one of my favorites. I've also got a couple stories published."

"You're kidding right?" the girl said in disbelief.

"No," Vincent said smiling.

"You know," the girl started quickly studying him, "You definitely don't seem like the teacher type."

"You don't seem like the student type either. You are a student right?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" Vincent questioned.

"Laura. Laura Mitchell. Yours?"

"Vincent Gray. And don't even think about calling me 'Mr. Gray' for a second. It makes me feel old."

"Okay, Vincent , well I'll probably be seeing you around some time," she said handing him back his change.

"Yeah. Ummm…that'll be great," he said taking his coffee.

"See ya!"

"Bye."

Vincent then walked away but before he left the cafeteria, he turned back and gave her one last look as she was just taking another order. He then looked down at his coffee, shook his head with a laugh, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter but I swear that there will be more longer ones coming up eventually.

**Chapter 6**

That night, Vincent and his family sat together at dinner to do what they usually would do which was to talk about their day.

"So how was your day, Ma?" Amy said pouring herself a drink.

"The usual," Maxine said, "What I'm really interested in knowing is how was Vincent's. How was your first day back at teaching, dear?"

"Ummm…it was okay…." Vincent mumbled.

"Do you actually give adults homework?" Lauren asked curious.

"Lauren," Amy warned her afraid of what the conversation would be leading to.

"Sorta…sometimes," Vincent said finishing up his potatoes.

"I hate homework," Lauren mumbled.

"Lauren," Amy said, "What did I tell you about using that word?"

"But you use it all the time!" Lauren whined.

Everyone went silent.

"She's got a point dear," Maxine said to her daughter,

"Mom!" Amy exclaimed, "I don't believe this!" She then looked back at Lauren and said, "Speaking of homework, you have some homework to do so go upstairs and do it."

"I hate you!" Lauren said running up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.

"Excellent parenting skills, dear," Maxine proclaimed while Amy just glared.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it…eventually," Gillian said giving some food to Walter while Ned helped himself to some more fries.

"I'm going to talk to her," Amy said marching to the stairs.

The phone then rang and Peter yelled, "I'll get it!"

"Amy, stop! She needs room to calm down!" Gillian said running after her.

That left Vincent alone with Maxine, Ned, Kyle, and Walter who were all silent.

"So…" Maxine said helping herself to some more salad, "Did you have a good class of students?"

Vincent glared at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot how different classes are nowadays."

"If you don't mind, I've got to go prepare tomorrow's assignment," Vincent said.

"I'll help with the dishes Maxine," Kyle said getting up.

Vincent just smiled, said goodbye to Ned and Walter, and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! A longer chappie! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Later Vincent found himself outside at the picnic table typing up an assignment on his laptop. He couldn't help but think about his encounter earlier that day in the coffee shop. Especially about that one girl, Laura.

_I can't be thinking like this. She's too young_, Vincent told himself. _There's something seriously wrong with me…_

He then heard the sound of walking and saw Peter from the corner of his eyes.

"So…" Peter said taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"So what?" Vincent said not looking away from the screen.

"How was your day?"

"I already said 'good'."

"You seem different."

"How?"

"I don't know. Well, maybe you seem a littler more cheerful since you came back here."

"Peter, I know you're my brother but right now I'm too busy and too distracted to talk."

"Students got you worked up?"

"No."

"Anybody have a grudge against you?"

"No."

"Did you by any chance-?"

"PETER!"

"Oh my god! It's a girl!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter…"

"So did I miss anything?" Kyle said lighting a cigarette and walking towards the two.

"Nothing, except that Vincent has a crush on a girl!" Peter said in a sing-song voice.

"PETER!" Vincent yelled angrily.

"Really?" Kyle said surprised.

"No! I mean, what is with the two of you! And Peter, you've really got me worried. Ever since I've come back you've been acting like you did in high school."

"Vincent this is about you," Peter said.

Kyle then responded, "We just want to see you happy."

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"So who is she?" Kyle asked.

"Nobody."

"You're in love with an invisible woman?"

"Peter!"

"Calm down!"

"Look, I just talked to a girl who works at the coffee shop for a moment. That's it. Happy now!"

"What's her name?"

"You two are hopeless."

"What is it?"

"Laura. Laura Mitchell!" he yelled standing up and walking back towards the house with his laptop and closing the door behind him.

"He's in love," Peter said taking a drink from this soda.

"You sure?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe he got over Carole so quickly."

They were left speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** I know that this is extremely short but it's a start to a much longer story. Also, I might be updating another chapter sooner than usual. Hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 8**

Laura found herself writing while some Dido music was playing in the background.

Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of Vincent, the man she met at the coffee shop.

There was just something she saw in him that attracted her to him…

Sure he was cute, but in his personality, well, he seemed sad and hurt.

Friendly but sad.

Shrugging off her thoughts, she closed her journal and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I have finally written up to Chapter 16! Yeahy! I'm so proud of myself. So here for your enjoyment is a longer chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Laura never had many friends. That's why whenever she could, she would form acquaintances with the people around her. Usually, they would run away from her for some odd reason. That's why she was surprised how almost everyday there were classes, Vincent would end up getting coffee and they would have a little chat. It was actually something that the both of them seemed to look up to during their crazy days.

She also noticed her heart skipping a few beats every time he was near…including today.

"Hey," Vincent said as he as he approached her.

"Hey, Vincent!" Laura exclaimed, "The usual?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, how are your classes going?"

He just gave her a knowing glare.

"The usual?"

He nodded while she chuckled.

"Here you go. Now I get my break."

"You've got a new schedule or something?" Vincent asked as she came out from behind the counter where another guy then took her place.

"Yeah."

"You want to sit with me and talk?"

"Ummm…I'm not going to be interrupting you or anything will I?"

"No. I already wrote my exams for next week. I'm all set and done."

"Okay, why not?" she said following him to a table and sitting down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she said.

"Well, we seem to be getting along. Maybe we should get to know a little more about ourselves," Vincent replied. He then noticed her startled expression, "I mean now that we are starting to become great friends among all this craziness that happens in this school."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Ummm…basic stats?"

"Well, my name of course is Laura Mitchell. I'm a senior here. I'm 21. I'm majoring in Journalism and Literature. I'm also taking courses in art, music, and theatre."

"Wow. You are an artist."

"Thanks. I just wish that my dad thought the same thing. My mom died when I was younger and I haven't talked to my dad since I graduated."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks but I'm use to it. I'm happy. That's all that should matter right?"

Vincent smiled and asked, "So why haven't you talked with your dad?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know. It's too long of a story. So what about you?" Laura said quickly changing subjects.

"My dad died when I was 17 and frankly I don't have that many memories of him. I live with my roommate Donna, and her daughter Ariadne. Every now and then I stay at my mother's. My sister Amy and my niece, Lauren live with her. Also, my brother Peter and his wife Gillian and their kids Ned and Walter live close by."

"Wow. You've got a pretty big family."

"Yeah but sometimes all is not well over there."

"Oh. So what do you do? I mean, other than teach?"

"Ummm…I'm a writer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've got two books published. One of them is called the 'Fortunate Son'. Have you heard of it?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"That's okay. It didn't do so well. I mean with the people, not the critics. They liked it especially _The New York Times_."

"Really?" Laura asked surprised, "I better check this book out."

"If you want I can lend it to you."

"Thanks that'll be great," Laura exclaimed. She then looked back at her watch and realized what time it was, "My shifts over. I've got to go work."

"Okay. Hey I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Vincent said.

"Sure," Laura said surprised at how he still wanted to talk to her, "Bye."

Then she walked back to the counter and he then left his table and put his Styrofoam cup in the trash.


	10. Chapter 10

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! A long chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

"Everyone back here for family dinner tomorrow?" Maxine asked putting the dishes away.

"Yup!" Kyle said, "I have a change in shift tomorrow so I'll be here early for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Wonderful. Vincent?" Maxine asked her youngest son.

"Ummm…yeah. I'll be here," Vincent mumbled taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey, why don't you bring your girlfriend?" Peter joked.

"Peter!" Gillian said slapping him on the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"You have a girlfriend"?" Amy questioned surprised.

"Do you, Vincent?" Maxine asked.

"Look, she's not my girlfriend," Vincent commented.

"That's what you say," Kyle replied putting a plate away.

"She's just some girl who's a student that works in the coffee shop that I sometimes talk to."

"That doesn't just sound like 'some girl' to me," Maxine commented.

"Is she nice?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. She is nice."

"Is she pretty?"

"LAUREN!" Amy yelled as Vincent remained silent.

"Well, Vincent," Maxine began to ask, "Do you get along with her?"

"Well, yeah."

"Does she have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Laura Mitchell."

"Hmmm…sounds familiar. I can't quite figure it out though."

"There is a good chance you don't know her."

"Possibly so but still, I want to and I will. So ask her to come tomorrow."

"But-."

"Ask her if she has plans and if she doesn't, invite her here."

"Well, are you cooking?" Vincent asked Amy remembering of the last Thanksgiving he had with his family. Amy had decided to cook and the meal almost resulted into a disaster.

"That job was given back to Mom."

"In that case, okay. But please just stop calling her my 'girlfriend'," he said getting his coat. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my apartment."

"Don't forget to invite Donna and Ariadne too!" Maxine yelled out as Vincent waved and left the house.

"He got over Carole that quickly?" Amy asked.

"That's what we were wondering," Kyle said referring to him and Peter.

"Well," Maxine said smiling happily, "As long as he's happy and it is not with Carole. Then I approve."

She then left the kitchen and headed upstairs while she left the others to think to themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Wohoo! Spring break is near so that means you can probably expect some more updates in the next couple weeks. For now, here's another chapter. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 11**

The next day Laura was surprised to not see Vincent come to the coffee shop at all. It was highly unlike him. Then she remembered how he had exams the day before and probably was busy grading them, so once her coffee break came, she paid for a cup and decided to pay Vincent a visit.

She approached his classroom and knocked on the door.

"C'mon in," Vincent said putting another paper on his done pile.

"Hey, Vincent," Laura said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Laura. This is surprise," Vincent said looking up from his papers.

"If you don't want me here right now, it's okay. I understand you're busy grading it's the day before a major holiday…,"she said handing him a cup of coffee, "But I thought that you might like this. It's on the house."

"Thanks," Vincent said taking it, "I'd probably need this."

"I'll let you get back to work," she then said.

"Wait!" Vincent said causing Laura to turn back around.

"Here," Vincent said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a book, "I knew how much you wanted to read it so here's a copy of my book on me. That way you don't need to pay for it."

Laura took the book and read, "_The Fortune Son_. I'm really looking forward to reading this! Thanks!"

"Oh!" Vincent replied, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Which would be…"

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving? I mean, family meals, friend get–togethers and stuff?"

There was slight pause from Laura for a moment. Then she said, "I don't have many friends. I've also never really had a family meal since my mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just spending my day working here. At least the afternoon, that way I can have the night off and watch re-runs of _It's a Wonderful Life_ on cable."

Vincent then asked, "How would you like to come over for a family meal?"

"Yours?"

"Yeah."

"But would that be intruding on my part?"

"No. I already talked with them and they said it was fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  
"Umm…okay. If they said it was okay. I guess I can't turn down an invitation that easily."

"Where do you live?"

"Oh, my address. Here," she said taking a piece of paper and a pen and writing it down.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Let me just make a note of that," he said writing and then exchanging info with her.

"Oh my gosh," Laura exclaimed, "I live in the apartment building right next to yours."

"But, how can that be? I've never seen you there," Vincent wondered,

"I-I don't know…"

"Well, anyways, after Donna and Ariadne, my roommates I mentioned to you a while ago, get ready to come with us I can pick you up."

"You know, Vincent. I don't want to cause you any trouble so I can come over there when I get done getting ready."

"Really?"

"Sure, " Laura said getting ready to leave.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright, well I'll see you later," Vincent said.

"Bye," Laura replied leaving.

Vincent looked back down at the address and thought to himself, _What have I gotten myself into? _


	12. Chapter 12

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I really didn't think that I had time to update a new chapter but apparently I did so Voila! Hope you all like it!

_How's my hair? Should I have put on some more make-up? Am I dressed okay?_ Laura wondered as she made her way to the apartment door.

Taking a deep breath she took her chances and knocked

She waited for a moment until a woman carrying a little child with blonde hair answered.

"What can I assist you with?" the woman asked cheerfully.

"Hi," Laura said, "Does Vincent Gray live here?"

"Do you work for the CIA?"

"No."

"Insurance firms?"

"No."

"Any soliciting agency?"

"No."

"Please tell me you name is not Carole."

"Who? What?" Laura asked confused.

"State your mission."

"My mission?"

"Your mission to what brings you here."

"Ohh…umm..well, Vincent invited me to his family dinner. Oh, and you must be Donna!"

"So you're the girl he refuses to talk to anyone about afraid of revealing how he feels! Now I get it!"

"Excuse me?"

"Anyways, you suit me as a good person. Not like his previous dating partners. You are a little on the young side though…"

"Umm…were are not…" Laura began.

"Did I mention that purple is Vincent's favorite color and what do you know? You're wearing it! Imagine that!"

"I-"

"Pleasure to meet you Laura," Donna said shaking hands with her.

"You too," Laura replied.

"Laura," Vincent exclaimed coming to the door, "C'mon in.":

"Just let me grab my bag and we can be good to go," Donna said running off and handing Vincent Ariadne.

"I'm so sorry about Donna," he stated.

"That's alright. I'm totally okay with it. She seem nice," Laura replied.

"Yeah," Vincent said holding Ariadne.

"Hi!" the little girl said.

"Hi, you must be Ariadne, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"My name is Laura."

"That's pretty."

"Thanks. Your name is pretty too."

"You look great,' Vincent said referring to her purple sweater and dress pants.

"Thanks. You too," she responded.

"What about me Uncle Vincey?"

"You look adorable," he said to the little girl.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Donna said holding her purse an putting on her jacket.

"Okay, let's go," Vincent said as they were all led out of the apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Long chapter! Yeahy! Enjoy!

Chapter 13 

"Mom! We're here!" Vincent yelled out as he went through the door followed by Laura, Donna, and Ariadne.

Donna sat Ariadne down who immediately ran off wit Ned and Walter.

"In here!" Maxine yelled.

"Here, I'll take your coat," Vincent said taking it.

"Thanks."

"Oh and take mine and Ariadne's too!" Donna said adding the two coats to his pile.

"Ummm…okay," he said sarcastically with a smile walking to the closet.

"Come with me. You'll survive," Donna whispered to Laura as they walked into the family dining room as Vincent caught up and joined them.

"Hi, Vincent!" Gillian said, "Your mom's coming. She's just getting something form the kitchen."

"Everyone, this is Laura Mitchell. Laura this is my brother Peter, my sister Amy, my niece Lauren, my sister-in-law Gillian, Amy's CSO Bruce, my cousin Kyle, those little guys over there are my nephews Walter and Ned and…"

"Hello, dear!" Maxine said stepping into the room.

"And that's my mom."

"Laura Mitchell," Maxine said staring at Laura surprised.

"Maxine Gray!"

"You two know each other?" Vincent asked startled.

"She used to volunteer at DCF."

"And you taught me all I need to know about the field."

"It's been so long. Vincent, is this the girl, dear?"

"Mom-"

"Come her dear and sit next to me and Vincent. We have so much to talk about!"

As they sat for dinner, the family got to know more about Laura and the relationship she had at work with Maxine.

"So where are you form?"

"I was actually born in Toronto and I moved here when I was 12."

"Why was that?"

"My mother passed away a year earlier and my father had a job opportunity here."

"I'm so sorry," Peter responded.

"That's okay."

"Your father still in the high stock market business?" Maxine asked.

Everyone went silent.

"Wow. You must be rich!" Gillian exclaimed.

Laura was silent for a moment before saying, "Umm…yeah. Sorta. He's working in Boston right now. I'm not the rich one. That's just him. I've never been into the whole stock market craze."

"Any siblings?" Amy asked.

"Only child. I don't really have any other relatives other than my dad."

"That's so sad."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren!" Amy replied.

"No, it's alright, I'm actually single."

"Ooh!" Kyle and Peter chimed in.

"Oh just stop that you two!" Maxine said, "Don't act so childish all the time!"

"I'm going to get dessert," Kyle said.

"I'll help," Peter said, "It'll give me a break from Gillian."

Gillian slapped him on the arm and he yelled, "Ow!"

"Stay here," Vincent told Laura, "I'm going to help." He then followed his family into the kitchen,

"She's nice," Peter said.

"Guys," Vincent said taking some ice cream out of the fridge.

"And pretty too in a nerdy way!" Kyle exclaimed like a kid at the candy store.

"I think it's the glasses," Peter figured.

"Now you are being just plain sarcastic," Vincent said.

"Hey, Vincent," Amy said walking in, "Laura seems to be hitting it off with mom."

"Yes, the old do-you-get-along-with-the-mother test? She seems to be flying through it with flying colors," Peter claimed.

"Well, do you like her?" Vincent asked Amy.

"Well, she no Car-," Kyle and Peter gave her the warning signs, "She seem to be caring and kind…"

"Good, that's all I needed to know."

Amy took a peek back into the dinning room.

"They are hitting it off," she said.

"I just can't believe that they already knew each other," Vincent said.

" 'Tis destiny," Peter joked.

"Whatever," Vincent said walking back to dining room where he found his mother and Laura laughing over something.

"I can't believe she did that!" Laura replied.

"Oh, Kimberly was never fit to be a social worker in the first place," Maxine said.

"So, who's your boss nowadays?"

"Sean Potter. He was going to come but had a change of plans when he went to go visit his adopted son up North."

"Is he nice?"

"Better than Kimberly, that's for sure."

"Hey, you two," Vincent said joining them.

"Hey," Laura said.

"Where are you working now?" Maxine asked.

"The campus coffee shop. That's where I met Vincent. It never even occurred to me that you two were related."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Literature and Fine Arts. If that doesn't work I might go into teaching them."

"I knew you would do it. You worked excellent with kids and had an excellent singing voice if I recall."

'You sing?" Vincent asked.

"Used to. It's been a while since I did so in public. I still do, sorta, well, when I can."

"You'll have to hear her sometime," Maxine brought up.

After eating desserts, it was time for everyone to go home.

"Thanks again Maxine!" Laura said as Vincent helped her put on her jacket, "It was great to see you again and meet your family."

"No problem, dear! Here's my card," she said handing it to her, "You come and see me sometime."

"I will. Thanks," she said.

"Okay. Bye everyone," Vincent said leaving with her, Donna, and Ariadne.

"I like your family," Laura said as walked towards where Vincent parked.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear that. You have no idea," he said slamming the car door once he got in.


	14. Chapter 14

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I have no clue whether I will be able to update while I'm on Spring Break since there are internet problems at my house but hopefully it'll be fixed by this weekend. Anyways, another surprising turn is that there is going to be some heavy drama coming in the near future. Ooh! The suspense! Anyways, I know that this is really short but I hope that you all enjoy it! See ya!

**Chapter 14**

"C'mon Ariadne," Donna said taking her daughter inside, "See ya, Laura!" Donna said as they went into their building.

"Bye!" Laura said as she waved to little Ariadne who was waving to her.

Once, they were gone, she said, "Thanks, Vincent." She started walking to her door. "I had a really great time."

"Thanks. I just couldn't believe that you knew my mother," he said.

"Believe me, I did not know anything about you being your son. You are lucky to have a mother like her and a family like that. You always have a place to turn to. That's good."

"I'm sorry that your mom's passed away. At least you still have your dad," he said.

"Umm…yeah…" she said getting nervous.

Vincent waited a moment before asking, "Are you free Friday night?"

Surprised, Laura said, "Umm…yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would probably, I don't know, like to come with me and see a movie or something."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Like a whole friend hangout thing…I don't know. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow for details, okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay. Well, bye!" he said leaving.

"Bye!" Laura said before she stepped into the building.


	15. Chapter 15

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show _Judging Amy_ whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! I have written yet a longer chapter! I must warn that later in chapters ahead the drama will increase but for now, here is a happy chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

"So who would you have gone with?" Vincent asked.

"Erik," Laura replied as her and Vincent walked out of the theatre. It was Friday night and as Vincent had promised when they made plans, they went to the theatre. They finally both agreed to both go and see Andrew Lloyd Webber's _The Phantom of the Opera_.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think that he is still cute despite he is deformed. Plus, he is really caring and seems to be really protective which is kinda sweet in a nice yet scary way. Christine should have stayed with him."

"And Raoul?"

"Don't get mad if you're a fan but he's just a hero wannabe who just shows up at the worst possible moments and ruins Erik and Christine's relationship. Erik was more of an emotional in-depth character who suffered for a good part of his life condemned to the anger, pain, and fear done upon to him by society."

"Wow, for a 22 year-old, you're smart. I don't think that I ever was like that at 22."

"Yeah. Well, you're forgetting I majored in Lit."

"And I did too. Sorta. If it wasn't for the fact that I left school."

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe my dreams of being a writer. I guess that it all came down to me at the end and I realized that it was harder than I thought. I had a nervous breakdown and left. I never turned back."

"But you did write a very successful book."

"To some. For example, Donna tried buy all these copies of it on a website until they finally banned her."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm serious."

"She seems to be such a great friend."

"She is. She's been through some rough spots but she's made it through okay."

"That's good. It probably helps having a friend like you."

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to have something to eat?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well at the park there usually are snacks like hot dogs and stuff. We can get some and talk more."

"Great.

They did so and sat at a bench facing a small river to talk.

"After this week, I really needed this break," Laura commented.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever had this much fun in a while."

"So. How's everyone?"

"My family?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Also, Donna's trying to get more work as a lawyer and Adriane is busy with her ABC's and her 123's."

"Aww! I was planning on dropping in to visit your mother at DCF later to find out how life at the place has been ever since I stopped volunteering there when I moved back temporarily to Canada."

"You moved back?"

"Yeah. But when I came here again I was piled up with so much work I hardly had time for volunteering."

"So you were friends back then?"

"When I first came here I had to do some volunteer jobs for gradation credit and I somehow wound up at DCF. My mother had just passed away. I was still copping with her death, my relationship with my father, and starting a new life. I was in a totally new place. She really helped, encouraged me, and supported me. Truthfully, she was like my idol.

Vincent smirked.

"What's so funny?" Laura asked.

"Just that you are the first and only girl that I've ever invited over that my mother and company approve of and actually like and doesn't seem to have any problems with."

Laura laughed and said, "Vincent, if you only knew the problems I go through you would probably change your mind."

"What problems?" he asked concerned.

"Life, Vincent. The problems that life sends to us that we have to face. The ones we have to overcome like our fears so that we can accomplish our goals."

Vincent just gave her a look.

"Anyways, I don't want to got all metaphorical thing here," she said starting into the river and taking a sip from her soda. "What?" she asked as she noticed him staring at her.

"I'm 33 and I don't even t talk the way that you do."

"Of course. You're a guy…I'm a girl."

Vincent laughed and said, "You know what, I'm really glad that I met you."

"Same here," she said as they both looked into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I've really gotten into the whole making the chapters longer thing. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter.

**Chapter 16**

"Laura!" Adriane exclaimed when Donna opened the door and she saw Laura there.

"Hey!" she said, "How are you?"

"Good!"

"Hi, Donna!"

"Hi, Vincent's not home but you can come in?"

"Sure."

"Look what I made!" Adriane said holding up a scribbled picture what was a collaboration of blues, reds, orange, and stick people here and there.

"Wow! That's really pretty! You're an artist!"

"You can have it," she aid holding it up to her and gleaming with a smile.

"Awww! Thank you. I'll pit this on my fridge when I get home, okay?"

"Okay!"

"I hope that I'm not bothering you or anything," Laura said as Donna was frantically turning pages in a phone book.

"No. Just looking for a baby-sitting for Adriane. I have to go handle a case at the law office."

"Can Laura stay with me?" Adriane asked.

Donna looked up surprised as well as Laura when they discovered that Adriane was clinging to Laura's leg.

"She's my new best friend!"

"Would you?" Donna asked.

"Would I baby-sit, you mean?"

"Yeah. It'll be just for a few hours."

Laura looked down at Adriane and back up at Donna's pleading gaze.

"Please?" Adriane begged.

"Please?" Donna asked.

"Okay," Laura said.

"Yeahy!" came the cries of the little girl.

"Thank you," Donna said quickly trying to get all her stuff together before handing Laura a couple of things, "Here's a list of stats on food and whatever else. Here's an extra pair of keys if you decide to go to the park and come back which you'll need to. Oh, and here are some Flintstone vitamins and…"

"Donna?" Laura asked.

"Yes?"

"I've got everything under control. Don't worry about it. Go handle your case and break a leg."

"Really?"

"Yes. Adriane will be safe and that's all that matters."

"Okay. Thanks again," Donna said before giving her daughter a quick hug and kiss, "You be good, alright?"

"Yup!"

"See ya!" Donna said finally leaving.

"So what do you want to do?" Laura asked Adriane.

"Arthur!"

"The show?"

"Uh-huh."

"That can be arranged. It's one of my favorite shows too," Laura said as she led Adriane to the couch and put the channel on to PBS.

_This isn't so bad…_ Laura thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this one is short but there are longer ones to come! Enjoy!

Chapter 17 

"And we had popcorn and we watched Arthur and we played Clue Jr. and she helped me with my hair and painted with me and played house with me. And it was fun!"

"Wow," Vincent exclaimed surprised. He really wasn't faking it. He hardly had ever seem Adriane this excited in his whole life, "You really like her?"

"Uh-huh."

"She really is great Vincent. A true life saver if you will. I had a case and low and behold she was there to the rescue," Donna said from the kitchen.

"Are you going to marry her?" Adriane asked.

"What?" Vincent said partly chocking on his drink.

"Are you and her going to live happily ever after?"

"Why do you ask?" Vincent asked taking away a loose strand hair from the little girl's face.

"You like her and she likes you right?"

Donna came from the kitchen area and said, "She's right, isn't she? You like her?"

Vincent then looked at Adriane who had a look of curiosity about her question.

"In a way, yes. We are getting to be good friends.""

"So you like her," Adriane said.

"Adri-," Vincent began.

"It's alright. Secret safe with me," she said jumping out of her chair to turn on the TV where _Sesame Street_ was showing.

"So," Donna asked taking a seat, "if you like her so much, are you in love with her?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still thinking about Carole?"

"Donna-," he warned.

"I know. I'm sorry that I even brought it up but it's true. Vincent, you're young. You need to embrace life with what it brings. Laura seems to be a great person and I don't think that you should pass on this opportunity."

Vincent kept silent.

"I'm going to finish making dinner. Keep Adriane company will you?"

Vincent nodded and Donna walked away.

_Was she right?_ Vincent asked herself.

"C'mon, Uncle Vincey," Adriane said, "The Count is on!"

Vincent knew what he had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show _Judging Amy_ whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Yikes! Sorry it took so long to update but I'm back! The internet is still not working at home meaning I have to update only while I'm in school. Also, I was sick for 3 days and had work to make up. I'm really sorry but I hope that this makes up for it. Please forgive me.

Chapter 18 

Laura made her way through DCF carefully looking at her surroundings. To her not much had changed since she had last been there.

"Umm…can I help you?" a man asked her.

Laura turned around and said, "I-well. I was looking for Maxine Gray. I heard she still works here."

"She does," Maxine said coming out of an office and going over to give Laura a hug, "It's good to see you again, Laura." She then let her go and noticed the confused look on her co-workers face.

"I see you've met Timothy."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Laura said shaking his hand.

"Hey, as long as you're a friend of Maxine's then you're on the good side. It's nice to meet you too."

"C'mon into my office so we can talk," Maxine said leading her over there, "So what makes you stop by?" She said taking a seat.

"I just wanted to say hello now that I know you're still around," Laura said taking a seat next to him.

"As long as there are adoptions and drug problems in the world, I will be around. How are you?"

"Good. Thanks for inviting me to your family's Thanksgiving dinner."

"You're welcome. Every year the number grows and there always seems to be an extra seat at the table. You know, when I first heard your name it sounded familiar but I wasn't sure. What are you doing now?"

"Studying. Well finishing anyways. Journalism, arts and some child care."

"Good for you. Pardon me for asking but how are things between you and your dad?"

Laura kept silent and tried to look away.

"Not so good I'm guessing." Maxine guessed.

"We haven't talked to each other in nearly 4 years, Maxine," Laura confessed, "And even before that you know how things were. I keep hoping things will get better but they just don't."

"I'm sorry," Maxine replied.

"Don't be, I'm hanging in there. I mean I made it this far on my own."

"How did you afford community college?"

"Mini-art diplomas. Jobs. I had some saved money in the bank. Also, in my mother's will. She gave me enough to get a small one room apartment. I guess she assumed that my father and I wouldn't work well living under the same roof for so long. Sometimes I wish that I could just turn back time and start all over again but I know that I can't."

"I'm so sorry but I do admire you for getting as far as you are now."

"Thanks."

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, pleases don't forget that I'll be here."

"I'll remember that."

"So, tell me about you and my son."

"Vincent?"

"Yes, I believe that's his name," Maxine joked.

Laura laughed, "Well, we're pretty good friends. I mean, for the short time we've known each other…"

"So you like him?"

"Maxine!"

"Hey, he's my son. I just wanted to know. The truth doesn't hurt."

"He's just a nice guy."

"…And cute," Maxine finished, "That twinkle in your eye cannot be missed when we discuss him."

"Okay, then he is also extremely cute but Maxine we're just friends plus…"

"Age difference?"

"Are you psychic?"

"No. But I will say that my husband was 8 years older than me and I couldn't care less."

"I don't care either truthfully, but for him it's just probably complicated."

"Why? Life?"

"Yes. You know I still have never gotten a boyfriend in the 22 years I've been on this planet. Not even my first kiss."

"It's never too late."

"I just – life's just too hard."

"It always is but you've got to get through."

"Why are you so interested about us?"

"Well, Thanksgiving dinner left a few unanswered questions including how come I saw some flirting?"

"Maxine…"

"Fine, I'll change topics. Is there another reason why you might want to talk with me?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, there is one thing."

"Spill."

"As you know, I'll be graduating in two weeks…"

"…and?"

"I'll be looking for a job and…"

"…you'll like to get one here?"

"I've taken classes, I have an official babysitter's license, plus I still know my way around here. I don't need to have a major job like a social worker but maybe I can do something small. Like someone to take phone calls. Simple tasks, you know?"

"You know, if I could, I would hire you on the spot but sadly that not my job. That's Sean's."  
"Oh."

"But I know he'll listen to me and I'm going to recommend you to him right now," Maxine said getting up and walking over to the front desk of DCF. Laura came and followed her.

"Good mornin' Maxine," Sean said while he signed a couple of papers.

"Good mornin' Sean. Remember how we were always looking for someone to help with the extra paper work and take care of the kids while the parents were in meetings."

"Ah, Maxine I see you've finally been listening to my complaints," he said not looking up from his papers.

"Yes, well. I think our problems may now be solved."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Laura Mitchell meet my boss Mr. Sean Potter. Sean, this is Laura Mitchell."

Sean looked up from the paper work and gasped when he saw Laura.

"Hi," she said extending her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"L-li-kewise," Sean stammered.

"Sean, please close your mouth or you'll make me bring out the fly swapper so I'll have to clear up the flies that may come in the way."

"Umm…" he started.

"What he is trying to say dear," Maxine told Laura, "…is that he'll be more than welcome to interview you for the job."

"I will," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Laura said smiling back.

"Well, I've got a lot of work to do but Sean will take good care of you."

"Yeah," he smirked.

"Sean, please get that puppy-love schoolboy grin off your face or I will smack you," Maxine warned causing Laura to laugh.

"Okee-dokey. To my office," Sean said leading the way to Laura.

"Thanks," Laura said as Sean glanced back to give Maxine a look.

"Have fun, Sean!" Maxine said going back to her desk as Sean followed Laura.


	19. Chapter 19

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** And to the job interview we begin!

Chapter 19 

"So," Sean began as he led Laura to his office, "Do you have any previous experiences in child care?"

"Well, Sean- I mean Mr. Potter…"

"Please just call me Sean."

Laura smiled, "Okay, Sean. I have experience in child care with babysitting and also I've taken a couple courses at the community college. Here's my resume," she said handing it to him in a neat folder.

"Wow," he said reading through it, "You also have quite a bit of theatre and music credits. You're also a writer?"

"Somewhat. I was on the staff for the college newspaper. I also write poetry, songs, and short stories at my free time."

"Well, Laura," Sean said, "I have to say that you are definitely qualified for the job."

"Thanks."

"So, how soon can you start?"

"I got the job?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this so soon. I mean, I didn't think that my interview was today. I had no time to get ready and…"

"Don't worry. Things like this happen. You look fine. "

"Thanks."

"When do you graduate?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow. How about we'll wait a while and you can start the following Monday after so that way you'll still get a mini-week break from class?"

"Really?"

Sean nodded his head.

"Wow. You really are a great boss. Just like Maxine said."

"She said that?"

"Yeah."

"Imagine that. And don't worry. If we've lived this long without the position you're getting then we can survive two more weeks. Anyways, how do you know Maxine?"

"Well, I used to volunteer here when I was in high school back probably my freshman year and we've always gotten along. It was until recently that I met up with her again through her son Vincent."

"Vincent?"

"Yeah. We're kinda friends. He's teaching writing courses at the college I attend. I was working at the coffee shop and we kinda hit off."

"Are you two dating or something?"

"No. Just friends."

"Sean," Timothy said going through the door, "There is someone who needs you on Line 1."

"Okay, thanks," Sean said as Timothy left.

"I better get going. I have an early shift today and I need to give the head's up to my other boss."

"Well, it was nice to know you," Sean said shaking her hand.

"You too," Laura said. "Bye, Sean." She then walked out the door.

"Bye, Laura," Sean said.

"So," Maxine asked as she saw Laura exit the office. "Did you get the job?"

Laura nodded her head yes and smiled.

Unknown to many, she knew she had just gotten another chance to start a new life again.


	20. Chapter 20

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** And now comes a mini-work goodbye. The drama is soon approaching!

Chapter 20 

"Knock. Knock," Laura said as she stood in the open doorway of the vast and empty classroom.

"Laura," Vincent said looking up from his book that he was reading, "C'mon in."

"Hey," she said coming up to him carrying a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin.

"Decided to make a room call?"

"Sorta," she said with a sad expression on her face as she set it down on his desk. "It's on me again."

"Thanks."

'No problem."

"You okay."

'Yup."

"So to what do I owe this household visit?"

"My last day on the job."

"What?" Vincent said surprised.

"You didn't expect me to actually work here forever when my early winter graduation is only 4 days away did you?"

"Oh gosh," Vincent said, "I totally forgot."

"It's okay."

"But I'm going to miss you and the coffee," he said sarcastically.

"I'll miss you too but you got my number and we live next door."

"Yeah, but-."

"I know. But don't worry. I've got a new job."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

Laura hesitated for a moment before saying, "DCF."

"You're going to be working with my mother?" Vincent said nearly choking.

"It's not as much torture as you think."

"I hope not."

Laura laughed.

"I sometimes volunteer there every couple days for a few hours," he mentioned.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"So I guess I will be probably seeing you at a workplace every now and then."

"Yeah," Vincent said soon followed by a moment of silence that he broke when he said, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I mean- miss you of course."

"Yeah," Vincent said smiling.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah, Laura?"

"Do you want to come to my graduation?"

"Me?"

"And Donna and Adriane too if they want to."

"Sure, of course. I'll go."

"Great."

"Laura?" Vincent said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"After, do you want to go out and celebrate?"

"Sure. See ya around."

"Bye!"

As Laura closed the door, Vincent took a deep breath and suddenly realized how much he really was going to miss her.


	21. Chapter 21

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! Romantic chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 21 

"And that's your graduating class of 2006," the principal of the college exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

Laura looked down from the stage and saw Vincent, Maxine, Donna, Adriane, and Sean all rooting for her. She smiled at them as she walked off the stage that had been set and made her way towards them.

"Congratulations," Maxine said giving Laura a hug.

"Thanks," Laura said. Then she noticed Sean beside her exchanging a strange glance with Vincent, "Hey, Sean. Glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hey," Vincent said hugging her, "It's great that you made it through okay."  
"Hi," Adriane said coming to her.

"Hey, did you like the ceremony?" Laura asked as she came down to her level.

"Yup. They gave me a cookie."

Laura laughed and said, "C'mon, I'll take you where you can find some more free cookies."

"Congrats," Donna said carrying a camera, "I wasn't sure if anyone else would be filming it so I brought in a tape and recorded it to keep the memory alive."

"Thanks, Donna."

"I'm just going to bring this to the car. Maxine, Sean, wanna help?"

"Umm…" Sean started.

"We will," Maxine said giving him a knowing look.

"Can I get my cookie now?" Adriane asked.

"Sure."

"Stay with your Uncle Vincent and Laura okay, Adri-," Donna said handing some equipment to Maxine and Sean.

"Yup, mommy."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Uncle Vincey!" Adriane said gesturing that she wanted to be picked up.

"Fine," he said taking her and raising her up, "You're getting heavy. One day I won't be able to carry you."

"I like your red gown." Adriane told Laura.

"Thank you. I like it too."

"So are you just going to work at DCF now that you're done with school?" Vincent asked following Laura to the gym where there were tables of food all around.

"Yeah. Pretty much. My mom was a humanitarian. I guess that lately that kind of has passed onto me and now I want to help put in as much help to the community that I can."

"What's a humanaity-thingy?" Adriane asked.

"A _humanitarian_ is someone who helps people for good causes."

"You're pretty and smart," Adriane said taking a bite of her cookie. "Right Uncle Vincey?"

Vincent smirked and blushed, "Adri-."

"It's true. Mommy said you thought so."

Vincent looked at Laura pretending that he had no clue about anything that was going on and Laura just shook her head understanding and looked away to see what other food was on the table.

"Well, we're back," Maxine said with Sean and Donna behind her.

"Donna, why would you carry so much in the first place?"

"Excuse me, but this is a very important and special occasion."

"Yes it is," Maxine commented, "That's why I'm taking you all to mine and Jared's restaurant."

"Maxine…" Laura started.

"Nonsense. We are going. And that's final. My treat."

"Words of wisdom," Sean began, "If Maxine has something to say, Listen."

Everyone laughed as they made their way back to the car.

Once they had gotten to the diner, they met with the rest of Vincent's family who had already set up a congratulations in Laura's honor.

Later that night, after everyone said their goodbyes and all, Vincent dropped Laura off to her apartment.

"Thanks, Vincent for showing up and the whole deal your family made over it. I don't really think that I've had a family actually treat me like I was that special before," she said unlocking her door.

"C'mon. And what about your family?"

Laura just smiled.

"Anyways, I had fun tonight."

"Did you want to come in and talk?"

"No. I mean I would, it's just that it's near Adriane's bedtime and she gets a little cranky if I'm not there."

"She seems to look up to you a lot," Laura said, "Almost like a father-figure."

"I guess."

"She's lucky to have you."

"Laura, I'm sorry if she might've said something."

"Don't even start Vincent. I've seen my share of kids and I know that kids are kids and that they'll say anything or do anything they feel. They're little geniuses with some mighty creative minds."

"She really likes you a lot. Ever since you've baby-sitted her you suddenly have become like her brand new friend."

"She's special little girl. I consider her my little friend too."

"Well, I gotta go."

"Okay," Laura said nodding her head in understanding. "See ya." She was about to turn away when Vincent asked, "Laura?"

"Yeah?" she said turning to face him and realizing that he was so close.

"I-I…"

Suddenly, Vincent leaned closer, closed his eyes, and finally their lips met. He slowly and softly kissed her and then backed away.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight…"she whispered.

He then smiled and turned around walking down towards the elevator on that floor.

Laura closer her door and took a deep breath.

Vincent had kissed her.

And he didn't even know that he was her first kiss.

Laura just smiled and sat down on her couch.

This definitely was an occasion to remember.

Meanwhile, Vincent was entering his apartment, Donna said, "Vincent, what's with that smirk on your face?"

"What smirk?"

"Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"You kissed her!"

"Donna…" he warned.

"Vincent and Laura! It sounds so perfect!"

"Donna, I'm warning you. Don't ruin my moment. I'm going to go say goodnight to Adriane and then I'm going to sleep. I want no more talk about this. Understand?"

"Aye ye, Captain!" Donna proudly proclaimed.

"Good. Now if you don't mind…" he said proceeding to the little girl's room.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Donna said to herself.

"I heard that!" Vincent yelled startling her.

"Well, it's true," she whispered with a grin to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show _Judging Amy_ whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! Now we can follow to Laura's first day of work! Yeahy!

Chapter 22 

"So all you need to do is answer the phone, let us know, if there are any messages, and put these files in order," Sean said as he walked Laura to an empty desk.

"Wow. So in other words, I'm a secretary."

"You can say that."

"Great."

"Oh, and lunch is at noon."

"Great."

Suddenly a foster family walked in and Sean went up to greet them.

"Ah, hello Mr. and Mrs. Smithson. Here for our meeting check up I see."

"Yes, sorry we are a few minutes late but there was a traffic hold up at Main Street."

"Don't worry. I had some trouble myself this morning." He then noticed that Laura was still with him, "Oh, this is our secretary and child caretaker here at the center, Laura Mitchell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Laura said.

"The same," Mrs. Smithson replied with a smile.

"Well, we should get started. You wouldn't mind taking care of these kids would you," Sean said to Laura directing her attention to a little boy and girl.

"No problem," she replied.

"Okay, now if you'll come with me we can start our discussion," Sean said as the couple followed him into the conference room."

"Hey! So what are your names," Laura said to them.

"Brian," the little boy replied.

"Cassandra," his little sister said.

"I'm Laura. While your parents are in the interview want to go watch some TV in the other room?"

"Okay," Brian replied.

"Follow me," Laura said leading them the way.

Her first day at work wasn't going as bad as she thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** And now for the drama to begin…

Chapter 23 

"Hey," Vincent said as he entered the apartment.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Great. Except something seemed to be missing," he said taking off his coat and putting it on the couch.

"Could that something be Laura bringing you coffee and having a nice G-rated conversation with you?"

Donna asked.

"Possibly," Vincent said, "Don't forget I told you not to rub it in so much."

"Okee-lee-doke-lee."

"Where's Adriane?"

"In the bedroom watching _Sesame Street_. I swear that if I hear that Count's _evil_ laugh one more time, I will punjab the television."

"That fed up of children's programming?"

"How would you feel about watching it 24/7?"

"Not so bad."

"Yeah, this coming from the man who still watches and laughs at _Bugs Bunny_ cartoons every Saturday morning."

"Hey, you have to admit there are some good jokes."

He then noticed that Donna had been sorting out various papers.

"Is that the mail?" Vincent asked.

"Yup. Oh, I almost forgot. This one's for you," Donna said reading a large envelope, "And it's from…San Francisco."

Vincent looked up in shock and rushed over taking the envelope.

"Oh my gosh. It can't be."

"It looks like some legal document."

"I think it is."

"What is it, Vincent?"

Vincent quickly opened the envelope and scanned the paper inside, "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Carole is getting married."

"But isn't she still technically married to you?"

Vincent then passed the envelope to Donna. "It's divorce papers. Carole wants to go throw with finalizing a divorce."


	24. Chapter 24

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Gaahh! Can it be the return of Carole? NOOO! Anyways, read on to find out!

Chapter 24 

After dinner, while Adriane was watching TV, Donna and Vincent were going over the divorce papers.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. She's already signed everything needed up to this point. She seems to be really wanting to go through with this."

Vincent just stared at the glass of beer in his hand.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah," he said breaking away his daydream.

"Are you alright?" Donna said.

Vincent just ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know. I mean. I'm actually getting a divorce Donna."

"Yeah…"

"I guess I never thought I'd ever be in that position."

"Vincent, remember when me and you-know-who-got-a-divorce," Donna whispered making sure that her daughter wouldn't hear about her father.

"Yeah."

"Remember how bad I felt? Look at me now Vincent. I've had time to reflect since then and re-fix my life. I am now a lawyer, I have a wonderful daughter, and great friends. I couldn't ask for more." Donna saw a look of confusion in Vincent and continued by saying, "Vincent, you and Carole have been separated for nearly over a year now. You've had more time to think. She made the decision to leave. You need to respect that and move on and be happy yourself."

"Donna…"

"Are you going to tell Laura about your divorce?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she doesn't even know about Carole yet."

"She doesn't?"

Vincent nodded his head.

"How come?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm too scared of what she'll think."

"What she thinks? Vincent if there is anything I've seen is that she cares for you and she really seems to be the type that would understand this. And by the way and direction of where your relationship is going, I believe that you need to start being honest and not fake this now or you'll regret it later."

"It's just so complicated, Donna."

"Do you still have feelings for Carole?"

"I don't know. I've sorta realized that all I had for her was sympathy."

"But at one point did she loved you?"

"No. I loved her. She didn't love me. I was just a tool she used to throw away later."

"Vincent, I swear to you that things will get better. Please think it over. For everyone's sake. Please think about signing this. You two are no longer together. You both deserve to be happy."

"I know." Vincent said, "And I will sign. I just need a little time to adjust to the idea."

"Alright, but also consider telling Laura."

"Okay," Vincent said to her.

"Let me read over a few things to make sure everything is okay for certain and I'll let you know what steps you have to take."

"Gotcha." Vincent said in a non-sarcastic tone.

"It will get better Vincent. Trust me."

Vincent had been up all night unable to sleep just wondering about his situation.

He was getting a divorce.

He had failed a marriage.

His biggest mistake was back to haunt him once again and there was no going back.

He then thought about Laura.

How would he break to her this and about the Carole situation after all this time when he had kept it silent?

He couldn't bare to think of what here reaction would be when he told her.

Then Vincent remembered Carole and how he could never be there for her.

Case in point, he sucked at relationships.

Would the same thing happen to Laura?

Would he be unable to be there when she needed him most?

He had to tell her but, well…maybe he didn't have to after all.

But that would be a lie.

Then again, some things were better left unsaid.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed as he laid down on his pillow.

What was he going to do?


	25. Chapter 25

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show _Judging Amy_ whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** What will Vincent do next? Read on to discover what will happen as the drama unfolds!

**Double Author's Note:** Judging Amy has been cancelled! GAAHHH! But don't worry for I shall continue to update! R.I.P. 

Chapter 25 

"Hey, Vincent," Donna said right before he was leaving out the door, "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to take a walk."

"You don't look like you got much sleep."

"I didn't."

'I was thinking that since Lauren is coming over today that the 4 of us and Laura can go to the mall together."

"I would want to go but right now I'm not in the mood. I think I need some alone time."

"Okay, well that's acceptable by all costs."

"But go ahead and invite Laura. I'm sure she'll want to come."

"What do I say if she asks about you?"

"Umm…just tell her that I had to go and talk to my editor or something."

"But, Vincent that's a lie," Donna said.

"Just please do that for me," he said, "At least for now?"

Donna kept silent.

"I'm going to go now."

"Be safe," Donna said as Vincent left closing the door behind him.

Donna wasn't a fan of lying and in a way felt guilty of what she had to say right now. It was so unlike her.

Hesitatingly, she picked up the phone and dialed Laura's number.

"Hello?" Laura asked on the other line.

"Hi, it's Donna."

"Hey, Donna! How are you? How's Ariadne?"

"Good. In fact the two of us and Lauren were going to the mall later and we thought why don't you come with us, that's if you don't' have any plans or anything."

"I'll go. Sure! Is Vincent coming?"

"Ummm…well he's busy."

"Oh…"

Donna began to realize the hurt in her voice.

"He did want to come," Donna pointed out, "But something came up and he had to readjust his schedule."

_At least it's partly true_, she told herself.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just talk to him sometime later."

"We'll meet you up in an hour at your place okay? I'm still waiting for Lauren to get here."

"Okay, if you'd like..."

"Sure."

"Donna? Are you okay?" Laura asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll go and get ready. See ya!"

"Bye."

Donna hanged up and took a deep breath. She hoped that Vincent would just come to his nerves and tell her already what he should have told her since the beginning.


	26. Chapter 26

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Uh-oh. Donna has to keep a secret from Laura. What can possibly happen? A definite longer chapter. Also, I had to make a correction. For some reason, I thought that it was Timothy but it was Robert who is Sean and Maxine's co-worker. Anyhoo, Enjoy!

Chapter 26 

"So how's DCF working for you?" Donna asked Laura as they were walking through the mall with Ariadne and Lauren.

"Great actually. I'm no social worker like Maxine of course but I'm having a great time and making good friends like Sean and Robert."

"I think that Sean likes you," Donna said.

"Yeah. I kinda got that impression since day one."

"But Vincent likes you more," Lauren confessed.

"Lauren…" Donna started.

"Uh-huh. It's true," said little Ariadne.

"Now going onto a somewhat different topic," Donna began, "What are you trying to hide?"

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"You have got to be one of the cutest nerdiest people I've seen. Now explain what you are hiding behind your glasses and not so show off sense of clothing."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Laura said sarcastically.

"No but don't you ever want to dress up or anything?"

"I'm fine Donna."

"I believe that you're hiding your true self somewhere deep inside."

"Lauren, is Donna always this metaphorically speaking?" Laura asked.

"Pretty much," the preteen replied.

"Mommy?" Ariadne asked.

"Yes?" Donna asked.

"My feet are tired."

"Oh, well look there is a seat over there. We can sit down for a bit," Donna said directing them to a small bench area of the mall. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Take care of Aria, will you?"

"She'll be safe with me," Laura assured.

"Good," Donna said giving her daughter a quick kiss, and saying, "I won't be long," before leaving.

"Can I play with your puzzle key chain?" Ariadne asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Laura answered handing her a puzzle cube.

"So," Lauren asked with a suspicious tone.

"So what?" Laura asked with a smile.

'Do you like my uncle?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"I can manage that. Yeah, I think I do."

"You think?"

"Okay, I do. You don't hate me do you?"

"No. You're so cool."

"Really? Because if I remember correctly when I was in junior high I was considered nowhere near cool."

"Well, by my standards you are. You're also pretty, smart, and the whole family likes you. Also, this is the happiest I've ever seen my uncle in years."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"The last one especially has been pretty rough on him."

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say I like you a billion more times than I liked Carole."

"Carole?" Laura asked suspiciously. "Who's Carole?"

"Vincent didn't tell you?" Lauren asked surprised.

"No."

"That's a surprise."  
"How come?"

"She's his wife."

Laura suddenly felt her heart sink. Vincent was married? How could that have happened? He never told me. How could he?

"They're separated." Lauren continued.

"Oh," Laura responded.

_Separated? Why?_

"He just got the divorce papers yesterday. That's what my mom said. I remember when my parents got divorced. My mom was so sad."

"Why did Vincent and Carole get separated?"

"Do I remember Carole?" Ariadne asked still not looking up from her game. She was busy rearranging all the little squares on the cube.

"You probably wouldn't," Lauren commented, "You were just a baby. Nobody in our family really liked her. She was always so pushy. I don't know what Vincent saw in her. All I heard was that she ran off with a doctor that was treating her."

"What do you mean?"

"They had been dating for only 4 months. Pretty short if you ask me. She had a job opening in San Francisco and around the same time she found out that she had breast cancer."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah. That's sad. But she was still mean. She kinda forced him to go to San Francisco. They lived there nearly for 2 years and a half."

"That long?"

"He came back and lived with us until Kyle moved back into the house which was closer to work. And Vincent moved back in with Donna like they had before."

Laura kept silent.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't know all about this," Laura said softly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"No, I understand. You were being honest."

"I swear that I really think that you and my uncle are great together."

"Thanks…"

"So what did I miss?" Donna said coming back.

"Just talking about Carole," Lauren said as she helped Ariadne get up.

"Laura," Donna started, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. Really." She tried her best to hide her tears. "I mean I was bound to find out sooner or later."

"C'mon," Donna said to Lauren and Ariadne. "Lauren, here. Walk up ahead with Ariadne but stay close."

"Okay," Lauren said taking Ariadne's hand, "C'mon Adriane."

"Laura…"

"Did he…"

"Yeah. He loved her." Donna then noticed Laura's silence. "She didn't love him though. That was probably one of the main reasons it didn't work out. If you really want my opinion. She was using him. Carole was really self-centered too."

"They're getting a divorce?" she asked with a choke in her voice.

"Lauren told you?"

"Yeah."

"She wants to get married to her doctor," Donna confessed. "The one she ran off with."

"Everyone deserves to be happy," Laura calmly said.

"Including Vincent," Donna said, "Truthfully, he hasn't been happy in a long time. Since he started his job and met you things have been different."

"Oh."

"Hey," she started, "If it's any consolation, we can go back to my place and talk some more. I think the kids are tired too."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry about it," Donna said putting a friendly arm around her, "Cheer up. After all, at the end, Vincent likes you too."

Laura kept silent and followed Donna and the others to the car.

"Are you okay?" Ariadne asked her once they got in the car. She leaned forward still holding the little cube.

"Yeah," Laura said brushing off some of the little girl's hair that had fallen on her face.

_Yeah_, she told herself, _I'll be okay_.


	27. Chapter 27

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** The drama is intensifying. Yikes! 8 NEW CHAPTERS are here due to the . They are CHAPTERS 27-34. I must hurry and update more frequently!

**Chapter 27**

Over the next week, Laura had been more accustomed to life at DCF and working well with her co-workers. It was just too bad that her relationships outside of the work department weren't all so great especially with Vincent.

She hadn't heard from him for a week.

Not after their kiss.

Not even a phone call.

Was he avoiding her?

What else was there to hide?

Laura was just reading the newspaper one afternoon after she come home from work and heard the doorbell buzzer rang.

Laura went and pressed a button on the machine near it. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me," she heard Vincent say.

Laura's heart skipped a moment, "C'mon up," she tried to say enthusiastically.

_Oh gosh_, she thought to herself, _How do I react? What do I do? What do I say? Do I kiss him when he walks through the door? Do I criticize him from keeping his personal life a secret from me?_

Soon the door knocked and taking a deep breath, Laura went and answered.

"Hi," he said with a somewhat smile.

"Hey," she said.

_Better not do or say anything else until I hear what he has to say_, she told herself.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Laura said letting him pass through. "Go ahead and sit down if you'll like."

"Thanks."

She locked the door and then sat in a chair across from him.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"I just-," Vincent began.

"You just-."

"There's no easy way in saying this," he said running a hand through his hair and then laying his head in his hands.

"Saying what?"

"I'm sorry, Laura. I really am but I-I…" Vincent took a moment to catch his breath. He didn't want to say it but maybe it would be for the best. "I can't see you anymore," he said with a hurry looking down and not facing her.

Laura kept silent.

_He's…he's breaking up with me. So soon…_, she told herself.

"I mean as in dating," he pointed out. Then he noticed her uncomfortable silence. "Laura, please talk to me," Vincent started. "Say anything."

Laura looked away and softly asked, "Umm…is there any reason for this or was this just a choice?"

"A choice. I'm a mess right now and I can't…"

"It's okay, Vincent. I don't need an explanation."

"I'm sorry-."

"It's okay. Really."

"You don't look okay," he replied with a great deal of care and concern in his voice.

"I just guess I wasn't expecting it that's all. But I'm fine. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Can you please just give me a moment to be by myself," Laura said as she led him to the door.

"Yeah. I'm-," Vincent started before leaving.

"It's fine," Laura said, "Just please go." She had been trying to cover the tears that were trying to escape.

Vincent took the hint. He just silently nodded his head and left.

Laura gently closed her door and placed her back against it as she fell to the floor with tears.

In the elevator, Vincent punched the wall.

What had he done?

She didn't deserve this.

What had she done?

This was the worst thing that could have ever happened.

As he got off the elevator, he was about to go back up and apologize and take back the whole thing when his cell phone ring.

He took it out from his coat pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Vincent?"

"Donna. What's up?"

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"No."

"Volunteer at DCF?"

"No. Why?"

"I would call Laura if you were busy but since you aren't can you please come quick and watch Adriane. I'm on an emergency call."

Vincent sighed for a moment before saying, "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

"Good. Vincent are you okay?" Donna asked.

"I'm-I'm alright."

"Vincent did something happen?"

"I'll be there in a moment," he said hanging up the phone angrily although he hadn't necessarily meant to.

How he wished he could sometimes turn back time…


	28. Chapter 28

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Oh no. Vincent has broken Laura's heart. But he still doesn't know what she does. How will he react when he finds out what she knows? How will she react to the break up? Keep on reading…

**Chapter 28**

All morning, Laura had been doing her best to try to cover up how she was feeling at the office. It didn't take long before people began to realize how she wasn't her normal cheery office self.

"You okay?" Sean asked Laura as she was getting some coffee from the machine in the conference room at lunch.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you're about to cry," he said approaching her.

She didn't respond.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"I just-," Laura stopped, began to sob, and held herself against the counter.

Sean quickly rushed over and gave her a hug.

"What happened?"

"I don't-…You shouldn't get involved."

"I just want to help."

"I know. I …I just don't know whether to tell anyone. I mean in the past, there's not many people who listened to me and if there ever was there was a good chance bad would come from it."

"Why?"

"That's my life Sean."

"Is there something else?"

"What if you tell Maxine?"

"Is this about Vincent?"

Laura didn't say anything except sit at the counter holding the coffee in her hands.

"I promise, that if you'll tell me I won't criticize or bring any bad from it. You have my word."

Laura looked up at him.

"I mean it," he said.

"We…" Laura decided, "Actually, he decided that's it better if we don't really date right now."

"Oh," Sean said with a smile when she wasn't looking. When she did he said, "Oh," with a look of concern realization on how she must've have felt.

"I mean I thought that we had something you know and probably we did. I don't know. I guess I was wrong."

"Here," he said taking out a tissue from a box nearby.

"I'm sorry about all this. I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"No. You're a friend. I'm here to listen."

"I'm your friend?" Laura asked surprised.

"Aren't I yours?"

"Yeah, I guess. But you're my boss."

"So?"

"Isn't it kind of awkward?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, then me neither."

He gently gave her a friendly nudge on the shoulder causing her to smile, "Well, friends listen to each other and care and I'm here. Now if you're up to it you can tell me what happened with Vincent."

"He talked and told me that he wasn't in the right position to be in a relationship…"

"So he broke up with you?"

"I think it was a break up. I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we had gone out a few times but more like a friend thing, you know. He kissed me once…"

"He did?"

"Yeah…"

"How was it?"

"Sean…"

"Was it like a quick peck or like a kiss-kiss?"

"Sean!" Laura exclaimed.

"I just needed to know whether it was really serious. I mean we must unlock this mystery," he joked.

"It was sweet and gentle. I don't know much about kissing and relationships. I mean, can I confess something to you?"

"If you want."

Laura looked around and then leaned forward and whispered, "He was my first kiss."

She then backed away and dried her eyes with the tissue while Sean had a look of shock on his face.

"Wow. You never…"

"Never," she said coughing after. "Now, I found out that he is getting a divorce from his wife. He never really told me about her in the first place."

"Do you think that is the reason why he broke up with you?"

"I don't know Sean. Everything is just so confusing right now. All I know is that he's a good guy. I don't want to cause him any problems. He's dealing with a lot. The divorce must be really tough. Maybe it's better this way. He might still be in love with his ex. I can't just pass in the way. I don't want to be a fling or an obstacle or anything in his life at the point of where he is."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Sean…"

"Tell me, would you normally get this worked up about a man on a normal basis?"

"What other men, Sean?"

"Oh, right. First kiss."

"I don't know how to act. I'm not good with this sorta thing."

"But you like him right?"

"He's-he's special," Laura stammered.

"So you do love him?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I think you are in love with him."

"Sean?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Tell anyone what?" Maxine said walking in.

"Umm…" Laura started.

"Nothing," Sean said.

"Are you sure? You two sound pretty serious."

"It's nothing major," Sean assured.

"I better go back to work. I've got to pick up Adriane a little early today because of her having a dentist appointment and no one else could make it," Laura said getting up nervously.

"If you want to talk some more just know that I'm here," Sean quickly whispered.

"Thanks," Laura said getting up and leaving the table, "See ya, Maxine!"

"Goodbye dear." Maxine said as Laura left.

"Sean…" she began to ask.

"I better get back to work too," he said leaving.

"But…" she said following him.

"I have to go to a meeting so don't follow me."

"Alright, I'll be here," she said as he left.

_What happened?_ Maxine asked herself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here and Now**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** The drama is growing stronger that's for sure. Anyways, I'll be posting chapters more frequently now. I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 29**

Laura finished placing some files in a cabinet and walked over to her desk to see Maxine standing there.

"Maxine," she said.

Maxine just smiled and said, "Donna called to remind you about picking Adriane up in an hour."

"Oh, thanks," Laura said rearranging a couple of things on her desk.

"She also wanted to check how you were holding up after what happened between you and Vincent."

Laura stood still.

"Why didn't you tell me, Laura?"

"Maxine, he's your son."

"So? You're my friend and I don't like to see friends in pain."

"Maxine…"

"You don't need to explain. Donna called me during her break and explained all the details."

"So Vincent must've told her?"

"Apparently he came home and was back to an all-time low depression state. She put all the facts, the bits and pieces together, and guessed the rest."

"Is he okay?"

"Are you?" Maxine asked as Laura just sat and folded her arms across her chest. "This isn't like him. I know how much he meant to you…"

"Maxine," Laura started, "I-."

"You didn't say anything but it was pretty apparent," Maxine finished moving close to her.

"It's not like we were serious."

"That doesn't matter Laura. The fact is that you cared and the heart can still hurt."

"He's so special Maxine."

"I know."

"He didn't tell me about Carole or his divorce. He really didn't tell me anything."

"My son. The puzzle in the family. Only so few can figure him out at times You actually managed to a get a chunk of the clues."

"I think he- I mean we did the right thing. He's going through a lot. I have problems too. If our worlds collide…"

"Laura, what's in your past _were_ problems. Now they aren't. You can start again."

"I don't want to hurt him, Maxine. I want him to be happy. If he wants some space. I'll let him."

"But you can't go on like this forever."

" I…"

"I'm here. And no matter what, I care. You can talk to me."

"Thanks."

Maxine just nodded her head.

"I've gotta go pick up Adriane."

"Sure," Maxine said, "Say hello to her."

"I will," Laura said leaving. She then stopped and turned around.

"Maxine?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for understanding me through all these years."

Maxine just smiled and Laura kept going.

"Laura!" Adriane exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her friend.

"Hey, did you miss me?"

"Yup. So did Vincent."

"Really?" Laura said taking her backpack and holding it in her other hand.

"Yeah. He misses you."

Laura smiled sadly.

Noticing that, Adriane said, "Mommy told me you would take me to the dentist."

"I am."  
"I'm scared."

Laura then lowered down to face her level.

"You know, when I was little I was scared too but I got through it okay. It's just a check-up. I promise it'll be done sooner than you think."

"Will you come in with me?"

"Yes, I will," Laura said.

"Good," the little girl said taking her hand.

Laura smiled and said, "C'mon let's go to the car. Maybe later we can stop for ice cream. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. I would too."


	30. Chapter 30

**Here and Now**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show _Judging Amy_ whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Maxine has discovered the truth but can she possibly make her son understand and come to terms with what he has done?

**Chapter 30**

"Mom, this is a surprise," Vincent said looking at his mother standing in his apartments doorway.

"What have you done?" she asked seriously.

Vincent then noticed what she meant, "Is this about Laura?"

"It very much is."

"I can explain…"

"She's a mess Vincent. She doesn't even have to say a word for everyone to figure that one out."

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know but you did."

"Don't stand out there," he said, "Come in."

"So explain."

"Mom, I can't. You don't know what I'm going through."

"You know, you're right. I don't. But if you understood what she has gone through in the past you would understand why in her behalf I stand here before you and speak."

"What do you mean by 'her past'?"

"You'll understand in time," Maxine said, "Vincent, I've seen you in your ups and your downs. You're my son."

"Mom…"

"She may not be the prettiest woman to you or the ordinary type that men are looking for."

"Mom, what are you saying? I feel we are moving extremely off topic here."

"Overall, divorce is hard Vincent. It can drive people insane. You saw what it did to your sister. I can only imagine how it must feel for you."

Vincent just looked away.

"Have you even considered the fact that it may not even matter that you're marriage is ending. You need to start anew. Vincent this is your chance."

"What chance?"

"To get out of your depression and be happy with your life. Look, Laura is here. Why don't…"

"Mom, if you want to hear I'm sorry. well here. I'm sorry!" he yelled before claming down. "I just am in a lot of pain…"

"Yes, but don't take it out on her."

"Mom…"

All of the sudden, the door opened and Donna and Adriane walked in.

"Hey Maxine," Donna said.

"Hey Vincent," Adriane said.

"Laura met with me outside. She was a little nervous about coming up but she says hello," Donna said to Vincent.

"She took me out for ice cream and it was good!" Adriane exclaimed.

Vincent smiled slowly and asked, "Is she okay?"

"You should talk to her Vincent," Donna said.

"She's sad," Adriane continued.

"I'm leaving," Maxine said, "Vincent, I don't need to figure out what your heart is telling you to do right now."

Vincent just nodded.

"Goodbye," Maxine said.

"Bye Grandma!" Adriane called out.

"Vincent?" Donna asked once Maxine left.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Vincent said answering her unsaid but deeply felt question.

Donna just nodded her head and led Adriane to the kitchen as he took his coat and went out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here and Now**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Vincent is off to talk to Laura. What will happen? Read on to find out…

**Chapter 31**

"Vincent," Laura said surprised as she opened her door and stared in shock at who was there.

"We need to talk," Vincent replied.

"I agree. Come in."

Only a few days before she had aid the same thing before her heart had been crushed.

"I haven't heard from you lately," he started.

"I've been busy."

"You still keep in contact with Donna and Adriane and my mom."

"Vincent…"

"I know you might hate me right now or possibly worse."

"Vincent, I don't hate you."

"I dumped you. How can you not hate me?"

"It could've been worse. I mean you came here to talk, right? We still have some form of communication. You didn't break connections over something like-."

"Like what?"

Realizing what she nearly was about to explain, Laura said, "Never mind,"

"Laura…"

"Vincent. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm glad. I mean it's not like we were overly serious or anything. We prevented damage and umm…"

"Laura…"

"Just, let me tell you that it's okay if you don't want to be with me because…"

"Laura."

"What?"

"I didn't break up with you for any of the reasons you're saying. I did it for me. I'm going through some stuff and I think that in this point in my life…"

"You don't want to get involved.'

Vincent nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Laura said, "I know about Carole."

Vincent shocked, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a wife?" she asked calmly.

Vincent was silent.

Softly, Laura said, "Vincent, I'm okay. Really. I just wanted to know."

"We've been separated. She had cancer and her doctor…"

"Vincent…"

Vincent nearly broke down and said, " I never really talked to anyone about this directly but somehow, I don't know why, but I'm telling you. I tried to be there for her in ways that I never had before and she ignored it all and nothing worked. I'm afraid that I won't be able to this for anyone else…"

"Vincent…" she came over and gave him a hug.

"Why?" he asked somewhat angry though sad, "Why couldn't I listen to everyone? Why couldn't she love me like I loved her?"

"I don't know," Laura said softly stroking his hair.

"Why…"

"Shh…" she said as tears rolled down her eyes.

He probably still loved her but didn't want to say it.

"Why, Laura? Why?"

The next morning, Vincent woke up and found himself on Laura's couch.

He looked up to see Laura, just staring out of a window in silence drinking a cappuccino.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Laura turned around him and said, "How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"I called Donna so she knows that you were here and wouldn't go off putting out a family emergency warning."

Vincent smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry that I took your couch and fell asleep," he said getting up, "I can't believe I slept so much," he said staring at his watch.

"It's fine. Would you like some breakfast? I can fix up something really quick."

"That's okay. I really should go," Vincent said.

"Okay," Laura said getting his coat sounding a little hurt.

She handed it to him, adjusted her glasses a bit, and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Vincent, I know that things have been awkward between the two of us but I just wanted to let you know how much I care about you and I would really like it if maybe despite all this we could be friends and also despite how somewhat corny that sounds."

"I'd like that too and it doesn't sound corny at all," Vincent assured.

"Great," she said opening the door for him.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to or need a shoulder to cry, and don't say that boys don't cry, because anything that doesn't have emotions then is not human…"

Vincent laughed.

"…come over. My door will always be open for you," she finished.

Vincent thought to himself and said, "Thanks."

Laura reached over to hug him and told him, "I know that this sounds really childish too but at the end of every storm is a rainbow. I promise you that after all this sadness that you'll find your happiness Vincent. You're such a good guy. You deserve it."

Vincent smiled.

"Now, go to work and think of 10 things throughout your day that made you happy. Trust me when I say that it will make you feel better. After, we can talk and you can tell me alright?"

"You're giving me an assignment."

"Yup."

"Can one of the things on my list be you?"

Laura smiled, "If you'll like. But you still needs another nine."

"I will. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye, Laura."

"Bye, Vincent."

Laura closed the door and sobbed.

They could never be.

She had let their friendship become a shield to prevent anything else from ever happening between the two of them.

She just hoped it was for the better.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here and Now**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** So now they are friends. But will it always be that way? Who knows…

**Chapter 32**

"So how are you holding up?" Laura asked concerned to Vincent.

They were both sitting in the college campus coffee shop having a conversation.

"The best that I can."

"It'll be okay Vincent," Laura assured.

Vincent smiled and said, "I did what you told me. You know about the 10 good things."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want to hear them?" he said taking out a list.

"Sure."

"Okay, number ten, today I realized that I'm actually a good teacher."

"How so?"

"I gave a lecture and some students thought it was so emotional. It kinda scared me when this one gothic guy started to cry."

"Talking about deep," Laura said with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"So what's numero nueve?"

"Nine is 'I can't believe that I made it through the day without receiving criticism from my mother.' "

"Which is an accomplishment to you?"

"Sadly, but yes."

"Eight?"

"I got a new agent."

"Book agent?"

"Yeah. I got the phone call this morning, his name is Mr. Sommers. He's supposedly got all these connections but I don't know about getting media exposure. He's a little old."

"But it could help as a writer."

"That's why it should be a good thing and it's on my list."

"Seven?"

"Got a couple new story ideas."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Six is that I should be thankful I have bought the apartment next door."

"What do you mean?"

"The apartment is overcrowded. Now that Donna has a better paying job and Ariadne is getting older we have plans to buy the now empty apartment next door and connect it to ours so it can be larger and have more rooms. We talked and since over the years that place has been too much of a home for us we couldn't get rid of it so we hopped on the band wagon as soon as we could and we're just going to expand it. They're coming in later today to see what they can do about the wall separating it."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah. It does."

"Five?"

"Here," Vincent said handing her a folder with pages.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A copy of my novel that the publisher is sending out. You told me once how you liked my other novel and I thought you'd want to read this one if you want. It might not get published though but I want you to read it still. Think of it as an advanced copy that hardly no one has seen or probably never will."

"Vincent. I don't know what to say."

"I usually don't this but just since I am in a desperate need of hearing a reader's response I was wondering if you might read it and let me know what you think."

"Thanks. I will. What's four?"

"Ariadne made me the cutest little picture today."

"She's a little artist."

"Yeah."

"Okay, now top three."

"Three, I had lunch with my sister which I haven't done in a long time."

"Amy? How is she?"

"Good. Still in the middle of a few jury criminal court cases though but she loves juvenile court so much. But number two is that I'm having a better day than yesterday and I'm guessing you are too."

"We're friends now Vincent. We should just leave that behind us."

Vincent just nodded his head also realizing the faint wandering off of Laura's voice when she said that.

"That kind of leads me to my number one."

"Which is?"

"Having a friend like you."

Laura was silent.

"We've known each other for a short time Laura but you're really great and really supportive and understanding with my writing. I'm really glad that we met."

"I don't know what to say once again. I'm glad that you're happy though."

Vincent was silent for a moment before saying, "There's something I want to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Tomorrow I have to go to the lawyers office to officially sign my divorce papers and get them approved and sent. Donna's coming but I really would appreciate if you'd come. I mean, if you were up to it."

Laura thought for a moment before saying, "I'll go."

"Great."

"Yeah. Just great," Laura said.

All she could think about was how much hurt she was feeling inside.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here and Now**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Will Vincent be able to go through with the divorce?

**Chapter 33**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Vincent said taking a few deep breaths.

"It'll be alright Vincent," Laura assured him.

"It's like I wasted part of my life for nothing and now I'm facing this dreaded consequence that is consuming my soul."

"Vincent, do not metaphorically speak about yourself like that."

"I know but that's how I feel."

"Vincent, yesterday I saw a happier side to you. What happened?"

"I don't know."

"I know that I don't have first hand experience with divorce but I know that whatever you must feel right now must be purely awful and I'm sorry that you have to go through it. You don't deserve this."

"Why do you care for me so much?" he asked staring deep into her eyes.

"Why did you really want me to be here?"

Vincent just smiled and Laura gently stroked his hair and put an arm around him for comfort.

"They're ready," Donna said walking out into the hall from the office.

"Are you coming in with me?" Vincent asked getting up.

"If you want me to."

Vincent nervously shook his head.

"Okay," she said giving him a quick hug and taking his hand. "You can do it Vincent," she whispered.

He smiled and they soon walked into the office knowing that once they left he would begin yet a new chapter in his life.


	34. Chapter 34

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Now for some happy stuff before the drama comes back. Enjoy!

**Chapter 34**

A week had gone by, since Vincent's divorce. He was starting new again. A new everything. Including a new publisher and a new book deal…

**---**

"You're kidding me," Vincent said.

"No I'm not. The publishing house wants to publish your other book."

"But I wrote that so long ago and they passed."

"Vincent, what did I tell you? I have connections."

"You know, when they told me that you were going to be my new agent I was a little skeptical."

"And see what I can do?"

"This really is great news, Mr. Sommers."

"Hey, just call me Patrick."

"Okay, Patrick."

"When you walked in here, you seemed a little less than enthusiastic. Is there something wrong?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Okay, suit yourself. But let me say that I read this work and it's very promising."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Vincent said getting up to leave.

"Hey, this book will sell. I promise you that."

"Yeah. Well…"

"Oh there is one more thing."

"Which is?"

"A few literary radio stations and local TV stations want to interview you in New York."

"New York?"

"They want you there two weeks from today."

"But the book hasn't…"

"It will be starting tomorrow."

Vincent just looked down in awe.

"Is this all too quick for you?"

"Actually, yeah it is."

"Well you can bring one person along. All reservations and everything have been booked. 'Tis the life of a writer Vincent. Everybody gets their moment to shine."

Vincent just nodded and left.

"Vincent, this is fantastic," Laura said putting down the copy of his novel on the table.

"You thought so?" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. This character it's so lifelike and vibrant. There are so many characteristics about him that will make so many to relate to it. It's unbelievable. Also the descriptions of the settings and the surroundings…Vincent, I'm speechless."

"Are you sure because I'm kinda scared of what people might say after the response of the last novel."

"_The New York Times_ liked it Vincent. That means something."

"When are you ever going to show me some of your writings?"

"Eventually once I finish reorganizing my apartment. I'm doing a little bit of spring cleaning."

"I'll love to read it."

"I'll give it to you as soon as I find them."

"What are you main stuff like?"

"Well, I wrote a couple chessy fantasy stories when I was in high school. I have a gazillion songs, poems, and quite a few articles from newspapers I've been featured in. School newspapers that is."

"So are you a poet?"

"I don't know if I'd call it that. Hey, how's your remodeling of the apartment going?"

"Good. We now have an extra bathroom and 3 extra rooms. I'm going to let Ariadne have my old room and take one of the new ones, there'll be one for me and Donna to use kind of like an office and we're still deciding about the other. All I know is that we're going to have a pretty big living room."

"Wow."

"I talked to my agent today."

"And…"

"And they are going to start printing copies of my book tomorrow."

"Vincent," Laura exclaimed giving him a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. It seems like this guy really does have connections. He wants me to be in New York in two weeks for some TV and radio interviews."

"That's a great opportunity. Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I mean it'll be nice but with everything that's happened…"

"Vincent, you deserve this. This is the beginning of an even more successful writing career. You're going to live your dream and now there's nothing stopping you from perusing it."

Vincent smiled and thought for a moment until something occurred to him, "They said I could bring someone along. Do you want to go?"

Laura sat back surprised. "Me? You want me to go to New York?"

Vincent nodded his head. "I mean. Now that we're friends and you've really supported me through this whole thing. Please come."

"I accept," Laura said.

"Great. To New York in two weeks it is," Vincent said taking a sip of his coffee.


	35. Chapter 35

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** New York, New York! Yeahy!

**Chapter 35**

"I can't believe I'm in New York," Laura exclaimed as she entered the hotel room, "I've always wanted to come here since I was a little girl."

"Talking about living your dreams," Vincent said turning on the light. "Oh my gosh," he said as he looked around the room. It was immensely huge with a fireplace, a living room, a media area, and kitchen.

"Excuse me," a hotel worker said as he came in and placed down the suitcase.

"Vincent…" Laura started, "I think they were right when they said that your agent had connections."

"I think that they were too," Vincent choked in awe.

"You're room service menu," the hotel worker said handing it to him. "The mini-bar is free for your case. There is also a TV Guide so you may watch whatever you wish."

"Thank you."

"There's also today's newspaper on the table if you'd like. Now, please excuse me," he said leaving.

"Is this what they mean when they say living the _Hollywood dream_," Laura said flipping some pages in the newspaper.

"Apparently."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Vincent asked alarmed.

"You're book is in the top 100!"

"What?" he asked.

"This hype that you're in town might have something to do with it but you're in the tops Vincent!"

"Let me see that," he said taking the newspaper and seeing it for himself, "I can't-I can't believe this!"

"You made it Vincent! You did it!" Laura said with tears of joy.

"Here's a review."

"Want me to read it?"

"Yeah. I don't think I can take any more excitement now."

" 'In follow up, to his previous novels _A Time of Luck and Kindness _and _The Fortunate Son_, Vincent Gray has been able to genuinely master a full emotional and heart-gripping history of a family's triumph in his brand new book. A definite must have as well as a promising future career in store.' "

"This can't be happening," Vincent said leaning back on the couch.

"It is, Vincent. It's happening."

"I…" Vincent said sitting down to take a deep breath.

Laura sat next to him and smiled, "Vincent, congratulations. You're living your dreams."

"I just-."

Out of nowhere, Vincent quickly leaned forward and kissed her.

Suddenly realizing what he had done he let her go and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Laura said straightening herself still a little surprised.

"I don't know what came over me. I really don't…"

"Vincent…"

"I'm going to go and unpack and get ready for tomorrow," he said heading to his room.

"Vincent?" Laura said with concern in her voice as he turned around to face her. "Things like this happen. It wasn't your fault. You just got over-excited. That's all. Congratulations, on your novel. You really deserved it."

Vincent was about to speak again when Laura indicated a hush, "I forgive you Vincent, okay?"

He just nodded.

She smiled and said, "You've got a big day tomorrow, Mr. Gray. Go on and practice for your interview. I took a few classes on communication and speech so if you have any questions come and ask me. I'll be happy to help. I'll be around here."

"Thanks," Vincent said with a sting of pain in his voice walking away.

It seemed the farther away he went, the more Laura's heart sank. That kiss didn't just mean "nothing" like she had just somewhat implied. It meant so much.

Laura quickly dried a tear from her eye.

_Stop thinking like this, Laura,_ she told herself, _He's been through so much including a divorce. He's probably still mourning. He doesn't need this._

She just sat there and stared down at the floor lost in a gaze of wonder all alone with only her suitcase beside her.


	36. Chapter 36

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Eek! Vincent is going to be on TV! The drama! Okay, not quite but after the tension in the last chapter, you never know…

**Chapter 36**

"And we're here with the new star in the bestseller lists, Vincent Gray. With the release of his brand new book, that most of you must have read or should've read by now…"

As the announcer droned on and on about Vincent's latest novel, Laura was there standing behind the camera with the crew watching her secret crush and close friend fulfilling the dream he so much wished for.

"So tell me about your character," the interviewer asked.

"Well he's very complex and diverse. Nothing like the men in my previous books. He is more of an average man whose caught up in some of the worst life situations one could ever think of which is ironic since at the beginning he was a dreamer who wished for no mistakes but as he continued to be involved in certain events and activities, he realized how the world can react when he finds himself all alone."

Laura nearly skipped a beat when Vincent quickly took a moment to gaze up at her for support. She just smiled acknowledging that so far so good and he continued.

"Now aside form the whole novel, we should all know a little about the author Vincent Gray. Where are you from?"

"Hartford, Connecticut."

"Big family?"

"Well, I have a mother, 3 siblings, niece, nephews…"

"I bet many girls out there are wondering, are you single?"

Laura nearly choked when she heard that question and noticed Vincent's surprise gaze at the question.

"Well…yes but umm….I'm also currently not looking."

Laura's heart slightly sank more but also in a way she was relieved.

"Why is that?" the interviewer asked

"I don't know. Umm…anymore questions," Vincent asked looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, yes…how about how…"

Laura just looked down and listened. He seemed so nervous and so hurt by that question. She wanted to help, to comfort him so badly but then what would he think.

She would have to just be there for him the best that she could after the show…

"Hey," she said giving him a hug once she met him backstage, "Congrats."

"Think, I did okay?" he said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'd definitely say so," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. I was just thinking that before we leave tomorrow to go back to Hartford that we could…"

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry," he said getting it out.

"That's okay. I understand," Laura told him softly.

"It'll just take a minute. Hello," Vincent said as Laura listened carefully. "Yes…yeah…really?…That will be great….sure…no problem…thanks…yeah, well you know…I gotta go…thanks. I appreciate it. Bye!"

He then put his phone away.

"Well that was my agent," Vincent said.

"Mr. Sommers?"

"That's the guy."

"What now?"

"When we get to Hartford, a week from tomorrow the agency and publishing house wants to throw me a party for the sales of my book as its moving through the top 100's."

"Congratulations!"

"I want you to be there again."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't that kind of like a formal thing?"

"Well, yes…but you have a dress right? Something nice to wear?"

"I should. Somewhere in my mess."

"So, you're coming? My family's going to be there."

"Vincent, I'm not the party type…"

"Please?" he said with a sly look on his face.

"Well when you put it that way I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Great, oh and what I was asking before was that I thought that before we leave…do you want to take a walk around Time Square?"

"Time Square?"

"Yeah."  
"Yes! I will! I've always wanted to be there!"

"Then let's get going," he said extending his arm out so that she could link his arm into his.


	37. Chapter 37

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** To Time Square they go!

**Chapter 37**

"It's so beautiful," Laura said as she was walking down the streets she wished and dreamed of going to since she was just a little girl.

"I thought you'd like it," he said.

"Vincent, why did you bring me here anyways?" Laura asked.

"What do you mean? I thought I already explained."

"You did but you could choose anyone including someone from your family but you choose me."

"Because you're special."

"How can I possibly be special?"

Vincent stopped for a moment to try to find his words, "I have problems. Life problems. You're there. Unlike the others, you don't criticize me or judge me based on the looks of things. It's like you knew me all my life and instead of saying something wrong you say something right and encouraging."

"Vincent. You're a good friend."

"Despite what accidentally happened yesterday?"

"Yeah," Laura said. She had been trying hard to erase that memory but sometimes memories just can't be replaced no matter what you try to do.

"You're a great friend too," Vincent confessed, "Possibly one of the best I've ever had."

Laura just smiled and kept walking and then stopped dead in her tracks and glanced ahead.

"Laura?" Vincent said following his gaze.

In almost a trance, Laura walked up to the building that held a sign of a Broadway stage.

"Broadway…" she whispered.

"Laura…" Vincent said again.

"Since I was little, I always wanted to be working here. I always wanted to be on that very stage where so many of the greatest performing legends in history once performed. It was my dream. My mom had always encouraged me and it was partly her dream too. I wanted it so badly," she said in tears. "She was the only one who believed in me despite everything. I auditioned for this once you know and I was rejected. I felt like I could've died. They said I could sing and act. But I couldn't dance."

"I'm sorry…"

Laura just nodded her head and continued, "It might sound silly but I never gave up. Even after my mom left in peace. I umm…I never got an opportunity like that again, you know. Music and the arts was all I felt I had. All that I ever had."

Suddenly, she realized that Vincent was still staring at her, "I'm so sorry." She wiped her tears and tried to shrug herself off. "It just brings up memories."

"You can still work to achieve your dreams," Vincent suggested.

"I know but now doesn't really cut it for me. I like my job. I'm happy. Maybe it's better this way."

"I have yet to hear you sing."

"When the time comes you will. I just need to be comfortable again."

"I know what that feels like," Vincent said offering condolence, "When I was younger and I had my chance to live my dreams, I carelessly threw it away. It wasn't until years later I had the guts to turn around and face back at what I have left behind and realize what I had lost was so precious and had been such a major beautiful part of my life. I had to go back."

"Did it scare you?" she asked.

"Yeah. But it also was a wake up call. Not only did I discover my true gift but other important things."

"Like what?"

"Like who really cared about what I did. Who my real friends were."

Laura kept silent.

Vincent then walked forward and lifted her chin, "Don't be scared about the past. Think of the now. Think of the people who care like me. I'll always be there."

Laura stared in awe.

"Vincent. Nobody ever told me anything like that before."

"Really?" Vincent said. "I don't think I've ever said anything like that either."

They stared at each other for a moment before he broke the silence, "We have an early plane to catch. Do you think that maybe its time we go get some rest back at the hotel?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "We can't just be like zombies tomorrow."

"No that definitely wouldn't be good," he said with a laugh putting an arm around her, "C'mon let's go."


	38. Chapter 38

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** And the chapters keep rolling in…I hope you like it!

**Chapter 38**

"Are you coming to Vincent's party with his new publisher?" Maxine asked a few days later once Laura resumed her work at DCF.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem so enthusiastic."

"It's fine," she said with a smile.

Truthfully, it wasn't. Laura knew that this new friendship with Vincent was special but yet she couldn't help but think back on what he had said, how supportive he was, how caring he seemed.

"How was your trip to New York with Vincent?"

Snapping back to reality, Laura said, "Great, just great. We got to go to Times Square."

"Really?"

"It was amazing. The city at night, the traffic, the colors, the atmosphere…for me it was heaven."

"Anywhere else?"

"Umm…I got to go to Broadway."

Maxine gave her a look, "How was that?"

"Good. I mean that I didn't see a show or anything but I saw it Maxine."

"Did it bring back memories?"

"Yeah. It did.  
"Have you told Vincent about your past yet?"

"Not much. I mean, I've said some stuff but umm…we're just getting to be close friends Maxine. Things like these take time to admit."

"Including on your situation?"

Laura looked up to meet at Maxine's gaze, "Yes."

"You're not alone," Maxine assured, "Even if you think you are. You're not."

Then Sean walked in, "Hey, did anyone else get the invite to Vincent's book party?"

"We both did," Maxine concealed.

"And are you two coming?" he questioned cheerfully.

"We are," Maxine said.

"Do you have a ride?" Sean asked.

"I'll be going with Amy and Lauren and Kyle."

"Great. And you Laura?"

"I would go with Vincent but he has to be there a little early for some interviews for the local media so I'll probably take a taxi with Donna and Ariadne. They are coming over to my place to help me get ready because frankly I have no clue how to prepare for that kind of thing that we're going to."

"Nonsense. I'll pick the three of you up. How's 7:30 sound?"

"Really? That's no problem?"

"No problem whatsoever?"

"Okay. Sure. I'd like that."

"Sean, Line 3 for you! Maxine, Line 2!" Robert yelled out.

"So it's a plan then," Maxine said, "Tomorrow we are going to that party no matter what."


	39. Chapter 39

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! Long chapter!

**Chapter 39**

Laura heard the sound of the doorbell rang and rushed over to answer it. When she saw who it was, she said "Sean you're early."

"Oh my god." He said as he stared at disbelief at the woman in front of him. She was wearing a bright silk blue dress gown and had her hair up. Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Laura?' he asked.

"Please don't say that I look so bad."

"No. It's just-."

"Just what."

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks. That's good to hear after 3 hours of Donna and Ariadne torturing me with hair and makeup."

Sean laughed a little.

"You look very handsome."

"Thanks oh and these are for you," he said handing a small bouquet of flowers for you.

"Sean…"

"Sean!" Ariadne yelled as she wore a little green dress and ran up to give him a hug.

"Hey," he said picking her up and giving her a hug, "I haven't seen you in the longest time."

"Me neither!"

Donna soon came out with a dark brown dress and said, "Hey, Sean!" a little nervously.

"Hey Donna," he said, "Oh these are for you," he said handing her a small bouquet.

"Do I get anything?" Ariadne said with a little pout that caused everyone to think she was the most adorable thing one could ever see.

"This is for you," Sean said giving her a sunflower, "Just since you are a little star and are so special."

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said.

Laura then noticed the look on Donna's face and followed her gaze to meet Sean's and Laura then started to realize something she was afraid that she might have overlooked.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup." Donna said breaking out from her daydream.

"Hey, Sean, why don't you and Donna sit up front while me and Ariadne can sit at the back."

"Okay," he shrugged directing his attention back to the little girl.

Donna mouthed a "thank you" and Laura responded with a silent "you're welcome."

"Can we go now?" Ariadne asked. "I want to see Uncle Vincent."

"Sure, let's go." Sean said leading them out in the hall while giving Laura a glance before turning away.

"I can't thank or tell you enough how much this party means to me," Vincent exclaimed.

"It's always my pleasure to help fellow talented writers," Patrick said.

"Vincent!" Ariadne yelled running to Vincent.

"Hey," he said hugging her with his tux on. "How's the most beautiful and sweetest little girl in the world?"

"Good!"

"Vincent!" Donna exclaimed. "We aren't late are we? There's so many people here!"

"No you aren't. A little before time actually."

"Good."

"Hey, where's Laura? Didn't she come with you?"

"Yeah. She met with Maxine way back there and is talking with her and Sean. She told me to tell you she'd meet up with you any second now."

"So Vincent, you're involved with a woman?" Patrick asked suspiciously stirring his drink.

"We're not involved," Vincent said taking a sip of his. "We're close friends."

"Sure. And with the look on your face I can tell she means something special."

"Why are you so interested?" Donna asked confident in finding out.

"Well, if Vincent isn't dating her and she seems to be special enough to be so close to a fellow writer I believe that I have a right to know about it?"

"Says who?"

"The way that the world goes round."

"Hmmm…" Donna said giving him a suspicious gaze to him. Something about him just didn't seem right. But then again, agents were known to be really self-centered individuals who had to be overloaded with details. She looked around the room until she yelled, "Vincent, there she is!"

"Where?" he asked.

"There! Don't you see her?"

"I don't Donna."

"She's talking with your mother!"

"I see my mother and Sean and no one else."

"Men…" Donna grumbled in frustration. "Come on," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him through the crowd as Ariadne followed close behind. They finally reached the crowd and Donna announced, "And look who's joined the party!"

"Vincent!" Maxine exclaimed, "You look so handsome this truly is your night you know."

"Hey, Vincent," Sean said extending a handshake to him.

"Hey."

"Thanks for the invite."

"Anytime."

Suddenly, the woman standing in front of Sean turned around to face Vincent.

Vincent nearly had a heart attack when he first saw her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in her life. Her hair was waved and placed up in a decorative bun stile while two thick strands of her fell at either side of her face in slight waves. Her blue dress fit her just right and held together in all the right places. Her eyes were soft honey brown with sparkle and joyful happiness in them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hi, Vincent!" the woman exclaimed with a smile.

Vincent then recognized the voice.

_It can't be_, he told himself, _It just can't_.

"Laura?" he choked asking.

"Yeah," she softly whispered.

It was her. It was who he was thinking of.

"You look so beautiful," he said staring deep into her shy eyes and swore that the blush she wore suddenly went to a slightly more rosier tone against her light tanned looked skin.

"Thank you. You are so handsome as well."

Vincent couldn't respond but couldn't stop looking at how different she looked.

She was nothing like she normally was. Laura no longer was the nerdy bubbly yet smart nerd who always wore a ponytail and big glasses that hid what beauty her face could have held. Her clothes were nothing like her normal comfortable style but instead one of a casual yet sensitive ballgown atmosphere difference.

"So, Vincent, are you just going to keep staring at this beauty or introduce me to her?" Patrick said as he came to join the group as Sean, Maxine, and Donna had apparently started a discussion aside from the other two.

"Hello," Laura said.

"And what's your name?"

"La-." Laura started.

"Her name is Laura Mitchell," Vincent finished with a little roughness to his voice.

"Well, Laura, you must be quite pleased of what your friend here has accomplished."

"Very. He deserves the best," she said flashing a smile to Vincent which he returned.

"I see," Patrick said, "Vincent has spoken of you very highly."

"Really?" Laura asked.

Vincent then gave Patrick a strange look.

Had he? He thought that he had refused 100 to give any information about his personal life whatsoever.

"He mentioned that you yourself use to write."

Well, Vincent had mentioned that in a previous conversation once but that is it.

"That's true."

"Have you ever thought of getting professionally big-time published?"

"Mr. Sommers…" Laura began.

"Just call me Patrick. Patrick Summers," the man replied.

Vincent couldn't believe what was happening before him. Was Craig flirting with Laura, his girlfriend? Wait a moment, girlfriend. She's a girl and a friend but when did those two words ever come together when he had thought about her as of a couple weeks before their trip together to New York? What was he thinking?

"Okay, Patrick," Laura said giving Vincent a little clueless look.

"So have you thought about it?"

"Yes, but that was so long ago and…"

"Never say never," he said grinning and showing his white teeth that made Vincent want to puke. What he was doing was just beyond pathetic.

"Here's my card. Give me a call. I'm really interested in reading some of your works."

"You would?" Laura said.

_Oh no_, Vincent thought, _that smile must've had a hypnotizing affect since now she was falling for it_.

"Yes. Now I have to go and talk to a few people before Vincent can come on up to the mic and explain his thank you's for being here. I hope to see more of you Ms. Mitchell."

"Same and it's Laura."

"Alright, Laura," he said before walking away and leaving Laura and Vincent alone.

"Patrick. Patrick Sommers," Vincent imitated in a James Bond voice causing Laura too laugh. "Don't tell me you felt something like a connection to him or anything."

"No, I mean c'mon. You know, he's…him. But at least I know."

They both laughed.

"Congratulations, Vincent," she said giving him a quick hug. "You deserve this."

In the background, Patrick could be heard welcoming the crowd as Laura and Vincent were at the side.

"Hi!" Amy waved from across the room as she and Lauren arrived with Kyle, Peter, Gillian, Ned, and Walter.

Vincent waved back as Amy also waved hello to Laura clearly in shock of how her appearance had changed and Laura waved back.

"And now for the reason we are all here, Vincent Gray!" Patrick announced as he then had a spotlight shine on Vincent to come on the stage.

"Break a leg, hot stuff," Laura smiled as she addressed him to the stage with encouragement.

"I will," he said as he made his way to the stage.

In the past he had been at readings but now this was a party to celebrate the success of the book sales. There must've been over a hundred people there. Clearing his voice, he said, "Hi! Welcome! You probably already guessed who I am. I'm not really one for public speaking although I do teach…which is really confusing if you think of it."

The audience laughed as well as Laura at the inside joke.

"Anyways," Vincent continued into the mike, "I'm proud to be standing here in front of all of you including my family and friends," he said staring from to them and then at Laura, "For helping me through my life and guiding me through the success of my now third novel. It's an honor to be recognized. I don't know what else to say but umm…thank you all and I hear the buffet is pretty good, so enjoy!"

The audience then applauded and laughed as he walked off the stage.

Something was off about the night in Laura's eyes.

Vincent wasn't seeming his normal self.

She had observed him all night and saw how he took all the encouragement form local critics and writers as he made his way through the room.

She even thought that sometimes they were stealing glances from one another.

But still, even though she couldn't quite figure it out, there was like a sadness.

"Hey, we meet again," Patrick said as he came up to her waking her from her waking reverie.

"Hi," Laura said holding her diet soda since she refused to actually drink the wine.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice…" Patrick continued. Laura tried to listen but found herself with her wandering gaze towards Vincent who was walking away from the crowd and off to an outside balcony.

Throughout the night, Vincent realized the way that other men were staring at her and he had to admit it made him uncomfortable. Especially with one of these men being his agent, Patrick, who was even much older than he was.

He then thought back on what he and Laura had gone through.

How could he have denied her in such a way? She was so beautiful. He felt so pathetic for letting her go. Then he realized looks were nothing on why they drew a close to their pending relationship but it was about what had been occurring in his life. Yet, he couldn't stop wondering if what he had done was a mistake.

Was she pain?

No of course she couldn't be in pain.

She was his friend now.

The past was way much more behind.

They had proved it in so many ways for the last couple months they seemed to be getting closer and even more closer.

If she had anything to hide or felt something was wrong, she would tell him, right?

There were just too many unanswered questions.

"Vincent," Vincent heard Laura say as he was leaning against a balcony with a drink in his hand gazing at the moon in the cool night sky lost in thought.

"Laura," he said taking a sip of his drink. "Aren't you suppose to be in there?"

"I should be asking you that. After all this party is for you," she said coming next to him and leaning over the balcony with her pop can that made Vincent smile. Despite all the alcohol, she still preferred to choose a diet soft drink. Sometimes, he forgot how old they really were.

"Well, since you've been in there, how's the crowd?" he asked.

"Good. They really like your book Vincent."

"That's a surprise."

"There's something different about you Vincent. Tonight you just seem different."

"How?"

"I don't know. You just do."

"In a good way?"

"How about in a you-got-me-kinda-worried-way?"

Vincent just grinned and looked down.

"You look beautiful."

"Don't change the topic, Vince."

"You do and I'm not changing the topic. I'm just simply choosing that this isn't the right moment to speak of it."

"Okay and thank you. I'm guessing that Donna's and Ariadne's sacrifice sufficed."

"They did this to you?"

"Yeah. The hair. The makeup. The dress. Everything."

"It paid off."

"I think it did too."

"So how's Mr. Macho."

"You mean Patrick?"

"Oh right, the moment you meet at a fancy party and bang! You're already on first name basis."

"No…we're good."

"Humph."

"In fact, ummm…he's meeting me the day after tomorrow to go over some writing."

"What time?" Vincent said taking a drink.

"You don't have a problem with me seeing him at least for a one-tester date do you," Laura asked softly.

"No," Vincent said taking a drink from his glass.

"Are you sure?"

'Positive. Go and have a nice time."

"You don't sound enthusiastic."

"I'm half wasted being drunk," he said raising his glass, "Am I suppose to be anymore enthusiastic?"

Laura smiled. "So you are okay?"

"It's your life, Laura."

"Okay. I'm going to go over check how the other's are doing and I'll be back alright?"

"Okay," he said. "Laura?"

"Vincent?" she said turning back around.

Looking down and then back up at her again he said, "If he ever hurts you let me know so I can do a trick that Donna taught me during her small wrestling obsession."

Laura just laughed. "Okay, I promise."

Then she left.

Vincent smiled before he then resumed to stare deep into his glass.


	40. Chapter 40

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's a shortie but enjoy!

**Chapter 40**

Three days after the publishing party, Vincent found himself having a volunteer day at DCF. He hadn't talked to Laura as of the previous morning and was interested in knowing how her date was.

"Vincent!" Laura exclaimed as she walked into the office after lunch and found him near her office area. "What are you doing here? Is it your volunteer day?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yup. My mom supposedly has assigned me to shredding some papers with this machine," he said pointing to the shredder.

"At least your helping out," she said.

"Yeah. So how was your date?" he asked as she turned around to put her coat on a hanger.

"You were just dying to ask me that question weren't you," she asked turning around and walking over to him.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know but there 's something of sarcastic tone in your voice when you asked."

"Really?"

"Don't think I don't notice these things, Vince because frankly I do."

"So how was it?"

"We're on for another date."

"Date? So it is confirmed."

"I guess."

"I thought you were there to discuss your writings."

"I was but he started talking and well you know him…."

"Are you serious?"

"Vince!"

"He knows how old you are and how old he is right? I mean he's older than me like by I don't know…10 years!"

"Of course! Are you jealous?"

"No! I mean no," he said lighting up his tone while Laura just stood there amused.

"Look, he is a bit of an ego-ish guy. I'm not a fast paced person Vincent. I am extremely steady. We are just getting to know each other. He's not my typo and he's not the perfect guy that I would perhaps invision but still he seems really nice to me and I'm willing to give him a chance."

"You're wearing contacts and have your hair down."

"So?" Laura asked.

"That must mean that you are in a good mood since you wouldn't necessarily dress like you are now."

"Possibly," Laura said getting some files from her desk. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be kind enough to pass some cases onto your mother," she said walking past him towards her work area.

"Fine," Vincent said.

"Fine," she said jokingly walking off as Vincent laughed and resumed to shredding papers.


	41. Chapter 41

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Suspense! Yikes it reminds me of one scene in Moulin Rouge…oh well, have fun!

**Chapter 41**

"And then he said…'it's Chicken of the Sea dummy'," Patrick said laughing.

"Is that right?" Laura asked as she laughed.

The two were sitting back in his apartment.

Laura held her first drink of the night. She just stared it knowing that it partly would be her first.

"Is there something wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Why would there be?" Laura replied nervously.

"You have a far away gaze in your eyes."

"It's nothing."

"You haven't even touched your drink."

"I'm not a big alcohol fan."

"It's not that bad."

"I-."

"C'mon take at least a sip. It won't kill you."

Laura just hesitated looking back down at it.

---

_They were on their date right now, _Vincent thought to himself as he sat in front of his computer. He had tried to write but realized that it was impossible.

He felt so worked up about this.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about this?

Why did he have a feeling in the pit of his stomach like something wrong was going to happen?

Whatever the case was, he shrugged it off and decided to preoccupy his mind with something else.

Donna had an out of town business trip, Ariadne was at Amy's having fun with Lauren, and he was all alone.

With a quick sigh, he got away from his desk and his computer filled with lack of concentration to write and got his car keys and jacket.

Maybe, he could finish up some shredding work at DCF before he went back to work tomorrow.

"You might want to have another drink."

"NO. I'm fine thanks," Laura said trying to shove it away. She was starting to get an awful migraine.

"No. You should."

"Patrick…"

"Please…" he said pouring her another glass, "After all what can one more glass possibly do?"


	42. Chapter 42

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Note this chapter is supposed to be rated R but I did my best to make it PG-13 rated. Also everything else is lower, I guess you can say. But please just remember that this is only a story. Nothing more.

**Chapter 42**

Laura woke up with a feeling of danger highly hanging over her.

What had happened?

She tried to move when she felt pain.

When she turned , near her head, she saw blood.

She realized then she had trouble breathing.

Everything was a haze.

She raised her hand to her head and felt it to realize that there was blood.

She felt cold and realized that some of her clothes were scattered on the floor.

She tried to get up but fell knocking over a glass on a table while she winced in pain.

Suddenly, she remembered what happened.

"_Patrick, stop! Patrick!"_

No…she couldn't have…

With all her strength and coughing while the dried up tears on her cheek swelled into her skin she made her best attempt to get up.

_I need to get out_, she told herself.

She had problems seeing with one of her eyes and she slowly tried to cover herself up.

She looked over to see a clock to her right and saw that it's time was 1 A.M.

Coughing and out of breath she saw her coat at the end of a couch and wrapped it tightly around her.

She then quickly made sure she was alone and like in a slow-moving picture she moved to the main door and twisted the doorknob and made her way out and into the elevator right across the all.

_I need to get out. Someone help me_, her brain screamed.

She got to the front lobby and realized that no one was there.

She'd have to go out into the street.

She walked the empty streets in a paranoid state always checking and feeling as if she was being followed.

It was much to dark.

Soon she came upon a familiar street.

She had no clue how she got there or how far she had walked.

All she knew was that across from her was the DCF building.

Somehow she felt like there could be someone there or at least she would have a place to hide until later in the morning or call for help.

She went to the front door and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

"No. No…" she whispered to herself through all her pain.

She then remembered of the side entrance that would usually stay open until everyone was out and usually the last one to be locked up.

She made her way around the building clutching her coat towards her and her bag until she reached the door.

She opened it.

It was unlocked.

"Thank you," she whispered to herself in a silent prayer.

She slowly came upon the steps and walked the long empty hallways. There were hardly any lights at all.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of papers and footsteps behind her.

Almost out of breath, she tried to say something.

"Is someone there?" she heard familiar voice say.

She then heard footsteps coming behind her.

She turned around to face Vincent.

"Laura…" he said as he approached her with a look of shock.

"Vincent…." she tried to say until she blacked out of exhaustion and fell.


	43. Chapter 43

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Short but to the point and partly censored.

**Chapter 43**

Laura blinked a few times to realize where she was. She was in a hospital bed. She soon realized that she was wired up to a bag. She tried to speak but only a mumble could come out.

She soon looked over to her side to see Vincent holding her hand and looking down.

"Vin-vincent.." she tried to say

He looked up and Laura almost swore she saw tears in his eyes.

"Laura…" he said.

"Vin…"

"Shhhh…don't say anything. You'll be okay."

"I-," she said in pain as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Shh…I'm here..." he said kissing her forehead.

'I..."

"You'll be alright. You'll be okay. No one will hurt you. I won't let them." He said stroking her hair.

"Vincent," Laura heard Maxine say. "Oh my gosh."

"Kyle, what's wrong? What happened?"

Laura tried to talk through although she couldn't see anyone else but Vincent. All that came out were mumbles.

Kyle then started to speak," We have her on some strong medication drugs to calm her pain. She can't function or talk for a while."

"What happened?" Maxine asked.

"Was she…?" Vincent struggled to ask.

"I'm afraid Vincent that Patrick hurt her."


	44. Chapter 44

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Omg. I can't even believe I wrote this so just blame my brain. Anyhoo, reminder it is just a story and don't forget that this show is a drama.

**Chapter 44**

"I'm not leaving her!" Vincent yelled outside of Laura's room.

"Vincent. She may be in here for a while. There has to be more tests done on her. You need your rest."

"No! I can't!" he said rushing in angry tears back into the hospital room.

"Mom!" Amy yelled at her mother. She had arrived there only about an hour or so earlier, "Let him stay."

"I just want him to get some sleep."

"Maxine," Kyle pointed out, "Vincent was the one who found her. They're good friends. The way that he's acting right now is part of his own shock and wanting to be there to help her."

"I know," Maxine said, "I probably approached him to harshly. I shouldn't have but it's just he has suffered so much lately with his divorce and now this. I know that this isn't no one's fault but I just can't seem to take more struggle in his life. What has he done to cause this much pain and more importantly now what sick creature would do such a thing like that? Laura is a good person who has been through so much too. I've got to get a coffee. I'll be right back. And let me know anything has happened and Kyle let me know if the police has any more new info."

"Gotcha, Aunt Max," he said.

"Poor, Laura," Amy said, "I can't believe that this happened to her especially with that Pat-."

"Amy, all I can say to do now is hope for the best. The police are right on it and the lab is still doing more tests."

"I also hate to see Vincent go through this," Amy said staring at the window where Vincent could be seen holding Laura's hand and stroking her hair. Part of her head was covered up in bandages.

"You know what I think," Kyle said.

"That he was in love with her," Amy concluded.

"Not only that," Kyle said, "But also that he's still in love with her. I think that he's loved her since the beginning."

Amy gazed up at him and Kyle pointed in the direction of the window where Vincent gently kissed Laura's forehead.

Blinking a few more times, Laura looked up to find Vincent still by her side.

"Vincent…" she managed to get out.

"Laura. You're awake. Are you in pain?"

"I can't- I can't feel anything."

"I'm so sorry…."

Shaking and shivering she said, "Vincent, I'm cold."

"Here, he said adjusting the blankets tightly around d her.

"What happened?'

"Laura…"

"Tell me Vincent." She said, "Please. Just tell me."

"Patrick, he…"

"No…." she said crying.  
"I'm sorry. He left the scene. The police are looking for him right now . You were hurt so badly." He said breakage down.

"Vincent….I'm scared."

"Shh…I know. They'll get him. I promise," he said sitting beside her as she fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry Vincent."

"It's okay…It's not your fault."

"Hold me…." she whispered.

"I'm here. I won't leave your side. I never will," he said kissing her head. "I promise."


	45. Chapter 45

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** More suspense and drama awaits…

Chapter 45 

"This can't be right. Not her," Kyle said looking at the charts that Dr. Rediger had given him.

"I'm sorry about your friend Kyle," Lily said. "The lab simply ran the tests and this is simply what came up. I'm so sorry."

Kyle looked back a t the results and said, "That bastard is so going to be sorry…"

"Kyle," Lily said hushing him, "Calm down. The police are on it. There's so much drama right now. I don't want it taking hold of the world."

"I know," he said closing the chart.

"Do you want me to come in with you when you tell or do you want me to do it?"

"I think I can manage it on my own. I just hope that Laura and Vincent will be okay when they hear it."

"He seems to really care about her," she said. "He doesn't even want to leave her side. If I know anything about that all I can say is that it really is true love…"

Kyle then glanced up at Lily who suddenly snapped back to reality, "I'm going to go check if the Lab has anything else that we should be aware about. It's a good thing that we don't have many other patients tonight. Also," she said leaving, "I'll let you know whether I hear any news form the cops."

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for all this. For caring so much about this case."

"That's what friends are for," Lily proclaimed with a sad smile.

Kyle just nodded and made his way through the hallway.

This would have to be probably one of the toughest things he'd ever have to do as a doctor.

"We just need to know a few things can you possibly remember what happened?"

"I don't know. It's still not clear," Laura said with tears.

"Do you have to this now while she's in pain?" Vincent asked.

"The sooner the better so we can catch this Patrick Sommers."

"Don't say his name-please. All I remember is fighting. He…I don't know how…threw me…I fell back…hit my head. I don't know what happened I…"  
"Laura. You need to be strong. What else happened?" the policeman asked writing it all down.

"Vincent…"

"I'll be right here. Don't be scared."

"Laura, please?" the policemen asked, "You don't need to be scared. I am a good friend of Maxine's and I promise we'll find him, okay?"

Laura nodded with her tears.

"All I know is that I woke up alone and there I was all this blood. I don't know how I go t out but I remember walking streets and seeing the place that I work at which is DCF. I went there and I thought I was all alone but thank God Vincent was there and I blacked out. This all happened a little bit over a week ago."

"I called an ambulance and they picked her up within 10 minutes," Vincent choked out.

"Thank you," the policeman said, "Now I'm sorry you had to go through that but there might be a long road ahead in catching this guy especially due to his status in his line of work and society which still has this behavior un-called for. We've been on this now for a little over 3 days and we're having no luck. But we hope we will soon. Get some sleep and take care. Vincent, you're doing good staying with her but get some rest too."

"I will."

"I'll go talk to the others and see if they have tracked down anything we should be aware of. Get some sleep," he said leaving.

Laura then started crying.

"I'm here," Vincent said.

"I don't want him to hurt me," Laura said in terror, "I don't want to see him."

"Shhh….you won't."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kyle walked in softly and quietly.

"How are you holding up?"

"A little in pain but less than before. Are you on your break," she asked. She had been raised to another level of the hospital due to her long stay. Laura had always been observant and despite her weak and fragile state she knew that there was something deeply bothering Kyle.

"Kyle? Is there something that I should know about?"

Kyle was silent.

"Kyle?" Vincent asked also feeling the vibe."What's wrong?"

"I would usually…umm…like to tell this news but under the umm…circumstance…I just don't know…"

"Tell me, Kyle. Please…"

"I don't know how else to say this so just let me plain out tell you."

"What?" Laura asked as Vincent held her hand.

"Laura, you're pregnant."


	46. Chapter 46

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Oh no…How will Laura handle the news? And what about Vincent? Read on!

**Chapter 46**

"What!" Laura said in shock.

"I'm so sorry…" Kyle said gripping onto a chair beside him, "You're pregnant…and it was because of what happened."

"I can't be. Me!" Laura screamed out with tears rolling down the side of her face.

"Laura…" Vincent said in tears gently stroking her.

"I'm having a baby," she said in shock.

"Shhh…." Vincent whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry," Kyle said.

"It's not your fault," Vincent said as he cradled Laura in his arms, "It's not."

"Kyle," Lily said walking in, "I'm so sorry but Maxine is here with the police. Something urgent has happened."

"Please, excuse me," Kyle said leaving.

"Vincent…" Laura said.

"I know. It must be hard," he said.

"How can I possibly…"

"Shh…"

"I don't want to loose my baby Vincent," Laura said sitting up and clutching him while he tried to calm her down, "I'm keeping it. I refuse to give it up for adoption or abort it. It's my baby. Please tell me I'm doing the right thing. Please tell me, Vincent!"

"You are," Vincent said holding her, "You are!"

Deep down inside, Vincent did mean it. He could never do such a thing especially knowing the kind of person that Laura was. He just couldn't.

"What happened?" Kyle asked Lily.

"You will never believe what I'm about to tell you."

"What? Don't keep me waiting!"

"This is more than just a simple of abuse case. In areas where he has been seen, there are cases of dead bodies that have been found of teenage girls who also had critical injuries to the head almost in the way that Laura had. Thank God her's was just a small concussion but he is linked all together to the murders of 17 other women Kyle. 17!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"There's been an alert posted all around and everyone is on the search for him right now. It's totally been taken to the media."

"We can't leak out her name."

"The police are doing everything in power with your aunt to keep her anonymous."

"I can't believe this! This is something like some crazy and sick Hollywood film."

"I know. I'm going to see what else I can find out. How did it go in there? Did you tell her?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"How did she take it out?"

"Good news, she wants to keep the child no matter what costs."

"And the bad if there's any?"

"She really is in a mental brake down and I don't want to see her or my cousin go through that."

"I'm so sorry."

"It seems like everyone is apologizing nowadays."

"I don't know what else to say Kyle. Let me go make a few phone calls and check with the local station, maybe they know something by now. Try to keep close by."

"What am I going to do Vincent?" Laura asked in tears. She had calmed down some more since the last few times. "I'm so scared Vincent. I feel sick. I feel dirty and so used but yet I can't hate my baby. I can't."

"Move in with me," Vincent stated.

"What?" Laura said with her bloodshot eyes.

"Move in with me. Me and Donna have an extra room available. We even already discussed how it would be nice if you'd live with us. It do everyone a favor."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You won't be…"

"And in this state? In front of Donna? And what about Ariadne who doesn't understand."

"Trust me. I'll take care of this. I'll take care of you and your child."

"Why are you doing this Vincent? No one has ever been there for me. Why are you here?"

"Because I care. I really care for you. You're my friend and right now you mean everything to me."

"Vincent…"

Kyle walked in again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you again but there is something you should know.  
"Oh gosh," Vincent began, "What can it be this time?"

"The man that did this to you," he told Laura, "Has bow been linked to 17 other murders and cases similar to yours."

"What!" Vincent and Laura exclaimed.

"They are taking this case to the media as well."

"I don't want to be in the news." Laura responded quietly still in a somewhat state shock.

"I know and thanks to Maxine's connections at the police station," Kyle proclaimed, "They are doing everything in their power to keep you anonymous."

Laura suddenly began to lay back and cry to herself again.

Not only was her child not born out of love but now the father had been accused of the worst crimes ever possible.

"I'm going to check back with Lily. All I know is that they want to keep you here a few days."

"How long?"

"2 days. 3. Possibly a week."

"I don't know if I can stand it that long," Laura responded.

"Well, you survived the worst. Consider that. You are going to keep your chil?."

"Yes."

"Okay. I understand. Get some rest and Vincent, you too."

"Yeah. I will," he responded softly holding Laura's hand and stroking it.

Kyle attempted a small supportive smile but eventually left leaving Laura to wallow back in tears.


	47. Chapter 47

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Vincent has offered Laura to stay with him but how will they be able to cope?

**Chapter 47**

"In here," Vincent said as he walked with Laura in the apartment and helped support her as she stood.

She had remained in the hospital for an entire two weeks in some of the most crucial pain. Even the doctors were surprised when they found out that since it wasn't fully normal in a case like her's. She only talked to a few people but tried her best to hide.

What worried her was not exactly what happened to her but what would happen with her child? She had grown up around people who had gotten pregnant at a young age and supported them thinking that at least it would never happen to her. She was wrong. Completely wrong. Now she was carrying an innocent child. And she was all alone as a single mother.

What would become of the father? She wanted to grant him no rights to see the child.

In a case like his, he could be given the death sentence.

There were just some things that Laura knew she rather not to find out.

Then there was Vincent. She had heard how him and other author's that were now being taken under the same agent might have troubles or problems with their writings in relations to the sales. She wasn't one hundred percent sure, but either this could help or possibly even break his career.

Laura followed Vincent to a room where a bed and some other furniture was.

"Welcome to your new home," he tried to see cheerfully but yet failing to do so.

"Thanks," Laura said as she slowly looked around with dried up tears and saw that most of her belongings were there.

She was surprised how much bigger her room was compared to her old one.

"Ariadne is at Amy's. She'll be back soon. I think she'll be pleased that you've come to live here."

"If you want I can go back to my apartment."

"Relax. Most of your stuff is already here and Peter's helping to put it on sale." He helped her take off her coat and said, "My room is right next door. Besides that is Donna and mine's office. And off course at the other side is the kitchen and Donna's and Ariadne's room. There's a bathroom at the end of this hall and one at the other side."

Laura nodded and sat down on the bed in silence.

"Are you okay like this or would you like something else like probably an extra blanket or something? Just let me know." Vincent sat right next to her and wiped some of the hair that had fallen down on her face. "It'll be alright, Laura. I promise."

"I want to help pay the rent."

"Laura…"

"If this apartment is going to partly be mine then I shouldn't get special privilege when it comes to that. Even if that's all that I can be capable of providing."

"We'll talk about that some other time," he said holding her hand. "Umm…Donna still has Ariadne's crib. She wants you to have it."

"That's so kind of her."

"Yes. There is a little mini-room in there," Vincent said, "It can be like a small nursery of something. Also, you can be close to your son or daughter."

"This room certainly is big," Laura said sarcastically.

"Yeah," he said.

"How did it come to this?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly they heard the door and Ariadne rushed in right with Donna following her, "Laura!"

"Ariadne!" Laura said giving the little girl a hug.

"You going to stay with us?"

Laura gave Donna and Vincent a look and said, "Yeah. I think I will."

"Good. You look sad."

"I kinda am."

"Mom says your going to be a mommy."

"Yes, I am."

"Then be happy for your baby."

Laura smiled knowing what Ariadne had said was true. She should be happy for the child. After all, it was innocent.

Later that night, Laura had tried to adjust to her new living environment but had troubles trying to sleep. She also felt hungry. She didn't hardly eat anything at dinner but now the nerve was getting to her. Slowly, she crept out of her room and walked towards the main area to find Vincent there with a drink in his hands.

"Vincent," Laura said surprised when she saw him.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" he asked concerned.

"Too much on my mind," she said rubbing her eyes which had become dry after all the times she had cried lately.

"Take a seat," he said.

"What's your excuse?" she asked softly.

"Same as yours."

Laura just gave him a weak little smile.

"Hungry?" he asked getting up.

"Not really," she lied.

"Don't lie. I was raised with Amy and Maxine Gray and lived with Donna. I have first-hand girl experience. I'll get you some ice cream right from the bucket," he said getting up.

"Thanks," she mentioned with a smile as she snugly wrapped her sweater around her.

"Here," he said setting down a container and handing her a spoon while he had one himself. "Do you mind sharing?"

"No."

While they ate in silence, he then began to notice how depressed she was and how to herself she was acting.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Laura just sat silent for a moment before saying, "I don't know anymore. I mean. I'm only 22, almost 23 though, and pregnant. I never saw it coming, you know."

She took another scoop while Vincent stared at her. If she had only known that a long time ago he had been suffering so much pain after everything he had gone through.

"You're not alone," he assured.

She just didn't listen.

"I know that what has happened is awful but I promise to help you get through this."

With watery eyes, Laura looked up to him and said, "I know you mean good Vincent but right now I'm not so sure I can be helped…" her voice wandered off.

Vincent removed a loose strand of hair off her face and gently looked in her eyes.

"I know that a few weeks ago you saw me and how bad I was. To tell you the truth, that wasn't the only time I fell," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly meeting his gaze.

Staring deep into her eyes, he whispered, "The real reason why I left college was because of a brake down I had. During that time, I suffered some of the nworst depression the world has known. I kept it all inside and to this day my family still can't quite understand what I went through."

Laura continued to listen somewhat shocked at all that he was confessing.

"About 5 years back, I got shot."

Laura's eyes widened with attention.

"There was a girl I was trying to help at the grocery store who was being robbed…sometimes I still get nightmares about that incident. Not only that but another time I was helping a friend of mine trying to commit suicide to not do so but I failed. He bombed himself up and I was injured. There are nightmares about that too."

He looked away and Laura just placed a hand on his, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's my past. I've gotten stronger because of that. I learned." He then noticed her face fell, "You'll get through this."

"I'm so scared, Vincent," she said. "What's going to happen to me? What am I going to do?"

Vincent got out from his chair and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll take care of you."

"Vincent…" she said with tears. "I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Sometimes you need help through it all. I'll be there for you and your child whenever you may need me."

"Vincent…"

"Shhh…I promise."

Laura smiled and wrapped her arms back around him.

Vincent really was a true friend.


	48. Chapter 48

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** New chapter! Yeahy!

Chapter 48 

It had been 5 months since Laura had discovered she was pregnant.

The trial had been done for her accuser and he was sentenced to death.

Laura had trouble cooping with all the new things and changes that there were all around her.

She continued work where Sean, Maxine, and Timothy all kept their eyes on her. Her Maxine, Donna, and Ariadne shared a small close friendship, and well, as for Vincent…truthfully she still had feelings for him. But through all that time she learned to value their friendship. She had in a way tried to calm her nerves and decided to go back to writing as she now had the time since she was working a little less.

Vincent was the greatest support she ever had and in a way her best friend.

Whenever she was sick, he was there. When she had small emotional problems because of hormones, nightmares, or minor depression, he put up with it and helped her through it.

Compared to what other people her age saw her as, with Vincent and his family, she never had to worry. She surprisingly managed to fit in.

She knew that he couldn't possibly love her the same way that she had for him but their friendship was pure and true and if that's all that mattered. Then that's what it took.

"Laura?" Vincent called as he entered the apartment.

"In here," Laura said as she sat in the living room eating some ice cream while watching some entertainment news.

"Hey," he said coming up to her and giving her a surprising quick kiss on the head, "Where are the others?"

"At the park. I didn't feel so energetic so I stayed here."

He took a quick seat beside her and just stared at her as she noticed he was holding a story that she wrote and had lent to him.

"What?" she asked.

"How come you never told me you could write like that?"

"So you actually found time from your hectic schedule of working and taking care of me to read it."

"Lunch isn't fun when you're not there to chat and have coffee."

"It really was that good?"

"Yes. I mean this piece should be published."

"Wanna know something funny?" Laura said.

"What?"

"You and my mom are the only ones who've actually told me that."

"Well it's true."

"I just…I could've at one point. I just don't know about now."

"Well, think about."

"Okay," Laura said. "How was your day at work?"

"Good. It was a test day."

"Ah-ha."

"It's not funny."

"Sure it isn't Professor Gray."

They both laughed until Laura actually then jumped up surprised.

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

"The baby. I think it just kicked," she said putting her hand on her showing stomach. "It did," she said smiling to herself, "I think he or she likes your company," she told Vincent.

He just smiled.

"Here," she said taking his hand, "Feel it?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "I can't believe it."

"That's my baby."

They both smiled and eventually their gazes met and there was an awkward silence.

"I…" Laura said.

"It's okay. Here, I umm… rented some movies for us to watch."

"Really? Which ones?"

"_Moulin Rouge_ and _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Aww, the genius of Baz Luhrman."

"We just never will get tired of it."

"No. We won't," Laura assured as Vincent set up the DVD and took a seat next to her.

After a while of getting into the movie, Laura became very tired and yawned. Noticing this, Vincent whispered, "Hey."

She looked up with her sleepy eyes making Vincent think she was so cute despite her pregnancy and pointed down to his shoulder indicating to snuggle.

That's something that they had been doing a lot lately when she was tired.

She took the offer and did so.

Once the movie ended, Vincent looked down to see that she was fast asleep.

Gently with his arm around her, and kissing her gently on the head, he thought to himself_, If she only knew how I feel about her_.


	49. Chapter 49

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** I had to do it. Here's a cute little fill-up chapter!

**Chapter 49**

The next day while Donna was out and work, Vincent, Ariadne, and Laura went to the grocery store to get a few things.

"Can I have a lollipop?" Ariadne asked while she was walking next to Laura and holding her.

"If you want," Vincent replied driving the cart.

"What else do we need?" Laura asked.

"Nothing really. Here," he said handing Ariadne a lollipop.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Once they got to the cash register, there was a moment of awkward silence until the lady working there said," You are such a lovely family."

"Umm…we're not…" Vincent said.

"You two look so perfect together and look you have a beautiful daughter and another one on the way."

Laura was about to say something when Vincent said, "We're not married."

"Oh," the lady said kind of shocked.

"We're friends," Laura said, "We're kinda babysitting for a friend and this is her daughter."

"Hello," Ariadne waved.

"Oh. And does your baby's father know that you are with him."

Laura partly insulted was about to say something when Vincent said, "Yeah, actually he does."

"Oh. Well I still think that you two make a good couple."

"Thanks," Laura said whispering it so that not many people could hear about it.

Soon they made their way out of the store while Vincent and Laura acted silent.

Ariadne just skipped along and said, "The lady was right."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"You two would make a pretty family."

Vincent just exchanged Laura a quick look before looking away.


	50. Chapter 50

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Another cute chapter!

Chapter 50 

"Is this pretty?" Ariadne asked holding up a picture to Laura.

"Yes, honey. It is," Laura pointed out.

"Here. I got some more of the paint we needed," Donna said walking into the room.

_Two more months and my baby will be born_, Laura thought smiling to herself.

"Hey, girls," Vincent said walking in holding a few things that they needed to finish decorating the baby room.

He gave Ariadne a quick kiss on the cheek before asking, "So, how's it coming along?"

"Pretty good," Donna said, "Although Laura doesn't want to admit how tired she is."

"Donna…" Laura warned.

"It's true."

"You do look tired," Vincent said looking at Laura concerned.

"I'm okay, really," she said looking away and opening a can of paint.

"Come here," Vincent said taking her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need a nap."

"Vincent…"

"Come on. I know what I'm saying."

"But I need to finish painting."

"The fumes may not be too good for you. Donna and I will take care of it. C'mon."

"Vincent…" Laura said as he led her out of the room.

"Who thinks they're gonna get married?" Donna asked once she checked to make sure they were out of sight.

"Me!" Ariadne said raising her hand high up in the air.

"Me too," Donna replied.

"Vincent, I'm not tired," Laura said as she laid down on her bedroom's bed.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"You're doing that one thing where you're trying to keep your eyes from shutting but they keep on closing on you."

Laura laughed. "Anything else you notice Mr. Grey?"

"You look very pretty despite the fact that you have dried up paint all over your overalls."

Laura laughed.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she said, "You know me. Just taking it one day at a time. I'm going to be a mom Vince. I can't fall now. I have to go forward with my life like I have so many times before."

"There's so much of you that's a mystery." He said playing with her hair.

"I could say the same to you," she said looking into his eyes.

"I admire you after all that you've been through."

"It's life Vincent. I have to make the most of it no matter what."

He smiled before saying, "Here, I got you something." He then pulled out a medium sized brown teddy bear with a stomach in shape of a heart.

"Vincent, this is adorable," she said with a few tears, "Thank you. You didn't need to this."

"I wanted to. It was no trouble."

"Thank you," she said leaning forward to give him a hug, "You know in many ways your really my best friend."

"You're mine too," Vincent said hugging her back before she let go and stared into his eyes deeply.

"What would I possibly do without you?"

"I rather not think about that," he said, "Get some rest."

He kissed her forehead and started to leave.

"Vincent," Laura called back.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said smiling before Laura hugged the teddy bear and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** It's time…

Chapter 51 

1 month to go and Laura was about to have a baby.

The nursery was already set and her friendship with Vincent had been really having high ups.

What could have possibly gone wrong?

"Thanks, Laura for organizing these files," Sean said as he, Maxine, Laura, and Timothy were talking in the conference room.

"No problem," she said, "Just doing my job."

She was about to get up when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Laura!" Robert asked.

"What's wrong?" Maxine asked.

"I think it's the baby. Ow!" she said.

"Sean, call the hospital." Maxine yelled.

"Hurry!" Robert yelled.

Sean then quickly dialed, "I need an ambulance," he said once he got a hold of them.


	52. Chapter 52

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** This is just a story. Just wanted to remind you all before more drama began.

Chapter 52 

Vincent ran down the hospital hall and into the nurses station until he saw Sean standing there.

"SEAN!" he yelled running to him and catching his breath, "Where's Laura?"

"In labor. She's in there with Donna and Maxine."

"I'm going in," Vincent said.

"I don't think that they'll allow you."

"I don't care," Vincent said walking into the emergency room.

"Just push," one of the nurses said.

"Laura," Vincent exclaimed.

"Vincent," Laura said while still in pain.

"I came as soon as I could. Is it possible that you can deliver this early?"

"Apparently," she said as Vincent came up to her and held her hand.

"It hurts," she said.

"Don't think about that. Just concentrate on the good side of all of this. You're going to be a mother."

"Yeah. Ow!" Laura yelled.

"One more!" someone yelled.

"It's out."

Laura fell back with Vincent cradling her until she noticed something, "Why isn't my baby crying?"

"Dr. McCartney? Dr. Redigar?" A nurse yelled.

"It's not breathing," Lily said.

"What? Laura asked, "What do you mean it's not breathing? Vincent where's my baby?" she said with tears.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked concerned.

"It's heart is failing."

"No. No, it can't-it just can't," Laura whispered.

"Quick, we need surgery."

"No, my baby. Vincent it can't die!"

"It won't. Shh…everything will be okay."

"Vincent…" Laura cried out in pain.

"Suddenly a whole medical team walked in and all came towards the table the baby was suppose to be on.

"I want to see my baby!" Laura yelled.

Kyle then came and said, "Shh…it'll be alright."

"What's going on?"

"The baby's heart is failing."

"No…"

"We've stabilized it but its heart is weak."

"Is it boy or a girl?" Laura asked.

"Boy, " Kyle said as he said.

"Kyle," Lily called out as he followed and Vincent and Laura watched them whisper to one another.

"What's going on?" Laura asked Vincent.

"I don't know. But you have a son."

Laura gave a weak smile until Kyle came back.

"Kyle?" Vincent asked certain that something wasn't okay.

"I'm so sorry. You're baby is on life support. It's heart is overly weak. Surgery can't help it since it is partly premature. He doesn't have much time to live."


	53. Chapter 53

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 53 

"NOOO!" Laura screamed as Vincent tried to calm her down.

"We've tried everything and I'm afraid there's nothing else that we can do. I'm so sorry Laura."

"Why! Why?" Laura asked as she fell into tears and broke down with heavy breathing.

_1 day later…_

"You're sick," Vincent said as he helped Laura get out of bed, "You've hardly eaten and slept."

"Vincent, my son needs me," Laura said with red eyes to Vincent.

"I know. I'm sorry." Vincent said.

"I just want to at least hold him once and tell him how much I love him before he goes to heaven."

Vincent kept silent.

"Help me up, okay?" she replied.

"Yeah." he said holding her up and then helping her walk to the other side of the room where the nurse was taking care of the baby.

"Can you give us a moment alone, please?" Vincent told the nurse.

"Sure, go ahead," she said silently.

Laura looked down into the little plastic crib and smiled at the sight of her son. He was so small but fragile. He looked so weak.

"Do you want me to stay?" Vincent asked.

Laura just nodded a yes.

"Hey," she said carefully picking it up, "You're the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." In tears she continued as his little eyes attempted to open. "I'm your mommy. I love you so much. No matter what's happening I'll always love you. You're my little angel. You know that?" There was only silence while Vincent behind her just stared looking nearly as shattered as her. "You must be in so much pain," Laura said referring to the pain medication they had gave him. "In the other side, you won't feel that. I wish that you could stay here with me but it seems like faith has worked in a different way. If you want to go, you can. At least I know you'll be safe. Just know that I love you so much that I was willing to do everything for you and you are deep and beautiful part of my life." She slowly leaned and kissed his forehead while she held on to his tiny hand. "I love you. I do. I really do." She then noticed how Vincent was standing behind her.

"Do you want to hold Alexander?"

"That's his name?" Vincent said with a weak smile and walking to her.

"Yeah. It's a good strong and classical name."

"Sure," he said as he took the baby in his arms.

"Hey," Vincent said, "I'm Vincent. You're so tiny. Just like you're mommy said, it's okay to go. Just be safe and take care and watch over her because she needs you. I promise to take good care of her. I wish when you got older we could play and stuff. Rest in peace," Vincent said giving it a quick kiss and lying it back in the bed.

Soon a doctor came in.

"I need to check on it."

"Okay," Laura replied as she stood back with Vincent to watch.

The nurse gave them a look and said, "It's heart is getting weaker." She then ran out of the room and yelled, "Dr. Rediger! Dr. McCartney!"

"Vincent…" Laura started.

"Shh…"

Vincent held her while she cried in silence and doctors and nurses from all over became to flood in until eventually the commotion began to stop and there was a dead and eerie silence in the air.

"Want me to do it?" Lily asked Kyle silently.

"I will," he assured walking to Laura and Vincent.

"Laura, I'm…"

"Is he…" Laura began to ask.

"Yeah. He's gone."


	54. Chapter 54

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** And even more drama…

Chapter 54 

Vincent sat in silence as he watched calmly as Laura was fast asleep in her hospital bed holding his hand. A million thoughts rushed through his head. What had she done to deserve this? All she wanted to do was be the best mother she could be and adore her son. She had been through so much lately.

There was a small knock as Kyle came in and silently shut the door behind him.

"How is she holding up?" he choked.

"Not so good," Vincent whispered as Laura laid unawake.

"The funeral home has already been contacted," Kyle mentioned and Vincent nodded. "I'm so sorry Vincent," Kyle said, "I know how close the two of you are."

"She didn't deserve this Kyle," Vincent said holding back a few tears.

"No one does. Especially not her," Kyle said. "I know it may not be the right time but they have some forms to fill out regarding the baby…"

"I'll fill them out," Vincent said.

"Okay, I'll bring them to you," Kyle said leaving the room for a moment.

Vincent just stared at how pale Laura was and walked over to her. He just leaned forward and brushed off a piece of hair that laid over her face.

He had been there for her so much and he promised he would always be. That was a promise that he must never be unbroken.

She looked so beautiful and had always tried to look on the positive side of being a mother despite what happened. She had fought a good fight and all for the sake of her child. She truly cared. And she was there for Vincent too. Whenever he felt alone, needed encouragement, she was there.

Kyle soon came in breaking away all his thoughts and without a word handed him the papers before someone called for him and he left.

Vincent took a seat next to her and began to read over the information that he needed to fill out. They had become so acquainted over the last few months that he swore that could figure out everything.

Mothers name, well that was easy Laura Alexa Mitchell.

Father's name…

Vincent hesitated.

He thought back on all those times that her and him talked about how she never really got along with her father. She never explained anymore details but he was certain there was more to the story. He also knew that Laura had wished that if she ever had a child she would grant the father's last name.

Staring at the paper, Vincent was left to think.


	55. Chapter 55

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Something on a more lighter note…

Chapter 55 

"You okay to sign?" Lily asked handing Laura a piece of paper while Maxine and Vincent stood next to her bed.

"Yeah. I just want to go home," Laura whispered.

"Okay, here and here."

Laura quickly glanced over the info but then something caught her attention.

Her child's name.

"Is something wrong?"

"Umm…it's just my son's name."

"Oh, Vincent signed for it to be named Alexander Matthew Gray. You oppose to it?"

Laura looked up and gazed to Vincent in wonder as he just gave her a knowing glance.

"Vincent. You signed as the father?"

He just gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"Vincent…"

He then took a seat next to her and said, "I know how much you wished you could have a loving father for the child and I promised you I would help you raise it as my friend and that I would take care of you both. I maybe should've asked you first but I wanted to make sure and…"

In tears, Laura reached over and gave Vincent a hug and whispered, "Thank you. It means so much."

"I know," he responded returning it back tightly.

"Consider the two of you members to the Gray family," Maxine said with a weak smile.

Laura then let go of Vincent and proceeded to sign the papers.

It wasn't going to be easy leaving. After all, the next stop was her son's funeral.


	56. Chapter 56

**Here and Now**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** And some more drama…

**Chapter 56**

Laura stood by the side her son's grave with a rose in her hand. In a shock like state she just looked down with tears rolling down her cheeks. Ever since the small service that the Gray family had done in honor of the child began she hadn't spoken a word to no one. Now it was done. Her child was six feet under and far away from where she could possibly reach him.

At least he's not in pain, she would tell herself but at times that wouldn't work. Instead, she would ask herself why this happened. Maybe she wasn't a good enough mother. Maybe she really was too young. Maybe, well, she was running out of options.

So silently she waited for her answer while her so-called "new family" mourned with her. She appreciated their support but felt too weak to express how she felt.

She almost jumped when she felt a small touch of an arm wrapping next to her.

She looked up and saw Vincent was there.

He really was her true friend through this ordeal.

He also had made such a huge sacrifice when deciding to take in consideration that he was the child's father so that the child wouldn't be remembered with hatred but with a good name. He even was willing to help her raise it.

How could all of this have happened? If you would've asked her what her life would be months ago she wouldn't have an answer but now that the time had came she did and she knew she had to make the most of it.

She felt so sorry for Vincent. He had talked to her before about not liking to be portrayed as a hero but in truth she was hers. When the incident occurred, he was there for her and encouraging her. The only other people who really had been so kind to her in her life were her mother and Maxine. If Vincent only knew what had happened in her past, she wasn't sure what he would think of her. She was almost to scared to know.

"Hey," Vincent said, "You feeling okay."

"I could be better," she said, "But I guess I'm still here for a reason."

"You've got a whole life ahead of you."

"I know. It's just sometimes I tend to think about my future too much. Then I ignore everything that comes in on my path and nothing turns right."

"I've seen you before. You were at an all-time low. You can get back up again."

"Can I Vincent? Really, can I?" she said in a more sarcastic tone that she had planned.

Vincent just gently rubbed her arm and said, "You can. I believe in you no matter what has happened or ever has happened and I'm sure that your son would want you to be okay and live strong."

"You're right," Laura said holding back her tears. "But, it still hurts. It hurts so much."

Vincent gently kissed her forehead and said, "It'll be okay. I'll be here to help you."

"Thank you for everything," Laura choked out.

"That's what friends are for," Vincent offered as an explanation.

"Vincent, do you mind giving me a moment," she said.

"Sure," he said with a weak smile walking towards where the rest of his family was.

Laura bent down to the ground and gently placed a rose on the grave.

"I'll miss you," she began. Her mind was too filled up with words that she found it almost impossible to know what to say at times. "I know that you're not in pain now and that's all that counts. I just wish that I wasn't…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm too scared to be alone. I know that I'm really not but I just needed someone so close to me part of my own family, you know." Laura then started to break down in tears. She then looked up to read his name, "You would've had a good life here." She assured. "There's so many that didn't even know you but still cared for you. That says a lot compared to what I used to have. I promise you I'll get through this but there will never will be a day when I won't forget about you. You'll always be on my mind. Rest on peace"

She then stood about and turned around to see Vincent there looking down in some sort of prayer.

"Vincent?" she asked.

He looked up and said, "It's also funny how at these moments the only thing that seems to comfort someone is prayer."

Laura just smiled knowing how not-so religious he was.

He placed a rose on the child's grave and he then extended his hand and she took it and nearly swore that there was a small spark. She wasn't sure whether he noticed it but after he just leaned close to her and they both walked back to the car together.


	57. Chapter 57

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** And the drama keeps rolling in…

Chapter 57 

_One month later…_

Vincent was worried about Laura.

The last month she had tried to act to like nothing had happened and that she must keep going on with her life.

For a long time Vincent believed that no matter what happens you always had to stand up and march on. But now he was reconsidering it. She was suffering too much inner pain and he couldn't bare to see her try to ignore it.

It was killing her and it was also killing him.

She had had nightmares for quite a few nights now sorta like when he got shot. He tried to react like nothing had happened and then all the memories came back to haunt him. He didn't want her to go through with it. He had decided to take her to some short therapy sessions but nothing seemed to work. When she had the nightmares, he usually was awake and writing and he would rush to be with her and usually it took a while until she feel asleep in his arms.

In a way, he knew that with him she was safe.

When Vincent first walked in the room, he knew that something was wrong. Laura wasn't there to greet him like usual.

Donna and Ariadne were out but Laura was staying home with him. Sean and Maxine said that she better wait a good month or so before coming back on the job. He was on break from classes and was usually home all day writing and running errands.

"Laura?" he called out putting down some of his work from his classes.

There was no response.

"Laura!" he called again.

Suddenly he heard the sound of shattering in the bathroom.

He quickly ran there and opened the door.

There in the corner Laura sat staring at the ground almost in a state of shock.

He followed her gaze and saw a bottle of pills with them all scattered on the floor.

"Laura…" he began.

In tears, Laura said, "I tried but I couldn't. I just couldn't…"

He quickly ran to her and placed his jacket all around her.

"I don't deserve to live," she told him.

"Yes, you do," Vincent said trying to warm her up.

"I tried to be strong but I just can't take it. My baby was all I really had in this world and now it's gone. I'm alone. I will always be alone."

"What? No you won't."

"Is true. I always have and always will. My father-," then noticing what she was saying Laura decided to stop right there and look away.

"Your father what?" Vincent said very curiously.

"He…told me so."

"He said that you'll always be alone?" Vincent asked in shock.

"Yeah," she said looking away.

"Listen to me," Vincent said, "You'll never be alone. Not as long as I'm around. Even after you are going to have people to take care of you." Vincent then noticed the expression on Laura's face. She really had been traumatized by what her father had told her when she was younger. He didn't know much about their relationship with each other but knew that there was something more to it.

"I don't deserve your friendship Vincent. I warned you I would be a big burden. Everything that's going on…Vincent how did we get to his point? Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you're not a burden. You're my friend. My best friend when not including family members. You don't have to feel ashamed of the drama that's happening. I was there before. I know what it's like. The only thing is that I had no one really from the outside world to help me and guide me while staying true and understanding. You deserve to and for some reason, I'm here. So let me help you."

Laura looked away and said, "It was one month ago…one month..."

"Shhh…." Vincent said hugging her, "It'll be okay. You're stronger than this. I know you are."

"Thank you for believing in me," Laura said.

Vincent just nodded while he thought about how sorry he was for her friend and situation.


	58. Chapter 58

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Time for Laura to go back to work…

Chapter 58 

2 weeks later…

Laura sat at her desk just staring into space.

While life was all around her at the office, she couldn't help but feel so empty inside. Everything seemed to go by so slow including the time.

She just closed her eyes and tried to think of what her life would've been if her life turned out differently.

All she saw was a huge blank.

Suddenly the sound of a knock on her desk got her attention back up and she turned around to see Sean.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm just getting adjusted being back on the job and all," she responded with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"If you want some more time off…"

"No, really. It's okay. In a way this is good. It distracts me from certain things. Is there anything else you wanted, Sean?"

"Nah," he sounded like changing his mind, "I mean, maybe it's not okay…"

"Spill, Sean. Say it."

"I need your help."

"When was he brought in?" Laura asked as she followed Sean throughout the building.

"Earlier this morning."

"And this mother just dropped her off here and fled."

"Apparently that's how it went."

"What's wrong with people nowadays?" she asked.

"I have no clue but it sickens me."

They finally reached a room and before entering, Sean said, "You don't have to this if you don't feel comfortable."

"I'll be okay. I am capable taking care of kids," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sean just nodded to himself and opened the door to reveal a small baby in a basket being watched by Robert who was holding a small teddy bear.

"Thank god, you two arrived. I was going to be late for a meeting," Robert said in a hurry getting his coat.

"Does the baby have a name?"

"No but it's a she and she's a very quiet one. Can you handle it?" Robert asked.

"Hand me the teddy," Laura assured, "Right now I think I'm immune to possibilities."

"Alright. See ya," he said leaving.

"I've got go and start finding a temporary placement for her. Maxine is searching with her cop buddies for the woman who brought her here. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Sean," Laura said walking to the baby. "Hey, you're so cute," she started saying.

Sean just smiled with approval and left.

Laura looked back down at the child and thought, _I'll be okay. I will_.


	59. Chapter 59

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** New chapter! Yeahy!

Chapter 59 

Laura actually had to admit to herself that she actually was having some fun watching the child. The little girl just smiled a lot and was very easy to calm like a little angel despite everything that had happened.

Laura smiled to herself as she fed it some more off the mashed bananas that would be the babies lunch.

She then heard a door open and looked to see who it was.

"Vincent," she said.

"Hi. I decided to do some volunteering today," he said putting some files on a desk nearby.

"Really?" she said making a little funny face at the baby who started to giggle.

"Yeah."

"Any other reasons?"

"If you must know, I also wanted to check up on you. Plus, Sean said that I could take care of the phone here and help you a bit."

"How come I had that feeling?" she said looking back at the baby.

Vincent just stared in wonder as she saw how happy the two of them looked.

"What's her name?" Vincent asked walking towards them and picking up a toy.

"You see that's one of the grandest mysteries. There is no identification or nothing. Only some people caught a glimpse of what the child's possible mother looked like and they're trying to track her down."

"She's adorable."

"Yeah and so tiny."

Vincent smiled and caused Laura to look up.

"What?" she asked.

"I like to see you smile. That's all."

"So, anyways Mr. Gray. How was your class today?"

"Back at poetic rhyming? I see…"

"A little. My writing probably isn't very great right now but I'm going back to it slowly you know."

"I know. I understand. But yeah, my class was great today, gave them a paper to be due in two weeks. That should keep them busy," he said popping into a chair.

Laura lifted the baby and took a seat next to him, "You look exhausted."

"And you?"

"Doing my job."

_Later that night…_

Laura was still up and taking care of the kid while Vincent was busy checking phone calls and doing other errands.

He then walked into the same room as before and saw her holding the baby and singing it a lullaby.

"You've got a very calm voice," he told her.

"Hey," she said as she pointed her head to the baby who was now asleep on her shoulder.

"She's fast asleep," he said reaching the little kid's hand.

"Yeah," Laura said placing it back down gently into the crib and placing a blanket over it.

"You would make a great mother," Vincent said, "I can tell."

Laura just gazed up at him and then back down to the baby.

"The way you've always been such a great friend to Lauren, Ariadne, Ned, and Walter. The kids you help watch over as part of your job," Vincent said, "You're so great at that."

Laura just smiled.

"But, I can't be a mother."

"You can…"

"I always had this dream. This idea that I'd have a good future. I would meet my prince charming and out of the blue fall in love. Then as we stay so close we one day have a fantasy winter garden wedding with the snow falling and the stars and moon twinkling. Then as the years went by we would live happily ever after. Raise a family. Maintain careers. Go on trips. See the world…" Laura then wandered off, "I'm only 24 and to some that's pretty young and maybe they're right to think that I still have a whole life ahead of me but from what I think is that I've seen so much to already last me a lifetime. It hurts. When my mother died, I was on my own. I used to be the spoiled and lonely kid. Then I had to become the lonely kid who had to step up to the plate and enter the real world with no one's help."

Vincent silently and carefully listened.

"I worked to get to where I was today. I suffered great pains but I've learned a lot. Some people tell me that I'm too mature for my age and they're right but if they only knew then maybe they'd understand."

Laura looked away.

"I understand. I used to have a dream world too but every time I thought I was going the right direction I couldn't. Something held me back or something went wrong and I gave up," Vincent confessed.

"How did you survive?"

"No clue. I just held onto the rollercoaster of life I guess."

"The one that never stops going until it hits the endmark, right?"

"That's the one."

Laura just smiled to herself and took a small yawn.

"You have to actually stay and watch the baby all night?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Laura said rubbing her eyes, "I'll be okay. You should get home and get some sleep."

"You know it's a Friday and I don't have class tomorrow. Maybe I should try something different and stay overnight for a change in case anything happens."

"You don't have to," Laura said.

"I want to." Vincent then took his jacket and said, "here" and placed it over Laura. "We can take turns. Go lie on the couch there and take a nap. I'll take care of everything until you wake."

"Thanks," she said taking it.

"No problem," he responded.


	60. Chapter 60

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** A happy ending for a little one.

Chapter 60 

"They found a placement?" Laura asked still half asleep and yawning.

"Apparently," Vincent said helping her up from the couch. "Sean told me that they are going to be coming in at any moment to bring her home.

"Good. That's good," Laura replied with another quick yawn.

She then picked up the baby who was now awake and said, "Good morning. How you doing?"

The baby just made a little squeal.

Then the door knob began to turn.

"Here they are now," he said addressing her towards the door.

Sean soon came in with another young couple and Maxine.

"Here, she is."

"She's beautiful," said the woman.

"We'll take care of her," her husband said.

"Did you take care of her while we were being contacted?"

"Yes," Laura said as the little baby clang onto her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"May we take her now?"

"Sure," Laura said handing it to them although the baby protested a little while being handed to them.

Vincent smiled at Laura and then Sean broke the silence, "Well now I'll show you on your way out."

Once they left, Laura just looked down in a silence.

"You did great," he said.

"And with your help."

The two of them smiled and then he said, "We might as well go pick up some breakfast and then go home and get some naps."

"Yeah. Vincent."


	61. Chapter 61

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it. I also do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_.

**Author's Note:** A happy chapter! Yeahy!

Chapter 61 _Some weeks later…_

"Laura?"

"Yeah. Ariadne?" Laura said putting away some groceries up on the shelves.

"What does word say?"

"Cactus."

"Reading is so hard," complained the 5 ½ year old.

"You'll get used to it sweetie," Laura said as Donna made her way into the apartment carrying some huge boxes.

"Mommy!" Ariadne exclaimed as she came up to her.

"A little help here," Donna choked out as Laura ran over to help her. Laura looked at some of the contents she was holding to realize that there were many props and other things such as scripts.

"Mommy, what's all this?"

"Stuff for the play I shall direct!"

"Play?" Laura said as the word caught her attention.

"Yup. The local theatre has decided to use my credentials in theatre to good use."

"You're involved with theatre and yet all this time I've never known?"

"Well, I tend to dabble you know. I brought dinner, where's Vincent?"

"He called and said he was going to be late since there was a teacher's conference or something at the college."

"Oh, well. Ariadne, get ready and clean up, baby."

"Okay, mommy" the little girl said running off.

"Now, you. I need to talk with," Donna said to Laura.

"Me?" Laura said surprised.

"Come and sit," Donna said dragging her to the couch.

Confused by what was going on, Laura asked, "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Ask, really."

"Well, ask away."

"Will you be Christine?"

"I'm very confused."

"You have the look of it."

"Whoa. Donna back up. What are you talking about?"

"The theatre has allowed me to direct _The Phantom of the Opera_. I'm in the early stages of casting and I think that you may just be perfect for the lead role."

"You haven't even heard me sing yet," Laura mentioned.

"I'll hear it tomorrow."

'What?"

"Auditions. Guess who else I asked to come along and they agreed."

"Who?"

"Sean and Kyle."

"I know that Sean likes to sing but Kyle?"

"Apparently he has a few acting credits in his name from when he was in school."

"Wow. I just don't know what to say."

"Laura, you've been through so much lately. I know that this was also one of your dreams. To be a star. I see a great energy in you and wouldn't be surprised if you blew the theatre away. This is your moment to shine."

"Donna…"

"Please!"

"Okay, fine. I'll go to the audition. I do really kind of miss theatre."

"Great. This will surely be a play to remember."


	62. Chapter 62

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Another happy chapter!

Chapter 62 

"Vincent," Ariadne exclaimed as her friend came to the door.

"Hey, sweetie," he said bending down to hug her. "How are you?"

"Good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy's making a play and Laura is going to act and sing it. She's the star."

"Really?" he said as Donna and Laura came out from the kitchen.

"That's right, " Donna said, "Laura auditioned today and now she is the star along with Sean who is playing the Phantom and Kyle as Raoul."

"Kyle?' Vincent said, "How did Kyle get involved?"

"Well, it took some convincing but today he did really well and surprisingly had a load of fun."

"Wow."

"C'mon Adrinae and I'll tuck you into bed."

"Goodnight, Uncle Vincey and Aunt Laura."

"Goodnight," the other two responded.

"Well," Vincent said, "You finally seem to be getting happy again."

"Am I?" she said with a smile.

"So, the day finally will approach where I get to hear you sing."

"Obviously."

"I read the other piece that you wrote," Vincent said.

"And?"

"You should be a writer."

"Vincent…"

"I know but you should. Speaking about writing, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Laura said with a little bit of a sad face, "To where?"

"Boston. I've got an appointment to talk about an upcoming piece with my publishing house. You wanna come along?"

"No, thanks Vincent. I mean I really want to go its just that I have a play rehearsal and a heavy day of work catching up tomorrow that I just can't miss."

"I understand. Maybe you can let me borrow some more of your work so I can read it on the plane," he said.

"We'll see. Now, C'mon along Mr. Gray. Your late dinner is ready. You've got a big day of travel tomorrow."


	63. Chapter 63

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Vincent is now where he has meeting but someone from Laura's past is also there? Will Vincent and this mystery person finally confront one another?

Chapter 63 

Vincent could not believe what he was going to do.

After the meeting with his publishing company, he realized that he had a lot of time left in the city and that this was the very same city that Laura's father supposedly lived.

He decided to look him up in a phone book and it didn't take too long because of his somewhat popularity.

Vincent had called in and faked to schedule an appointment when really all he wanted to do was tell Mr. Mitchell about his daughter.  
---  
Vincent sat in the waiting room flipping through magazines but hardly was able to concentrate because he kept thinking about Laura.

Was he doing right when he decided to contact her father without her knowing?

He had seen her through so much and pain and wondered if just having family nearby would help with the situation any better.

"You may go in now, Mr. Gray," the secretary called out a moment later.


	64. Chapter 64

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** The moment of truth…

**Chapter 64**

"I don't care what Petterman say. I need that contract and by tomorrow," said a man turned away from Vincent looking out at a window as Vincent opened the door and walked into his office.

The man turned around to reveal a much older man with thin wrinkles and a pair of worn out glasses. He soon noticed Vincent, and spoke into the phone, "I have company. Send me that document in an hour or I swear that you'll be sorry."

Vincent looked in shock at the man as he practically slammed down his phone.

"Business," the man tried to say more cheeringly.

"Yeah," Vincent started looking down.

What was he doing here, anyways?

"Look, I don't have much time. I have a meeting in about 15 minutes so if you have to say something, say it. My secretary said you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes. I-."

"What is your name young man?"

"Vincent Gray, sir."

"Vincent Gray…have I heard your name before?"

"I'm, ummm…I'm a writer."

"A writer. That must be it. Hmph. A hell of a job too. Wonder how you managed to get into that…" he began to mumble.

"Look, I came here to talk to you about something," Vincent said, "Something very important."

"Well, take a seat," Mr. Mitchell said showing him to a chair.

Vincent took a deep breath ad said, "I'm here to talk to you about your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter," Mr. Mitchell said in a very cold and stern voice that nearly sent shiver through Vincent's bones.

"What?" Vincent said shocked.

"I don't have a daughter."

"But, you must. Laura Mitchell? Ring a bell?" Vincent asked sarcastically in disbelief at how the man before him was handling the situation.

"If this is what you're going to discuss, you're wasting your time so leave," Mr. Mitchell said looking away and gathering some notebooks.

"I know you have a daughter and her name is Laura."

"Son, how dare you interrupt me and go into intruding my private life?"

"So, you do."

"Look, Laura. I couldn't care the least bit about her. Now go away."

Vincent stared in disbelief. This was her own father speaking about her and in such an awful form. He just couldn't hold back his anger not even if he tried.

"Laura is your daughter…" Vincent choked in pain.

"Was my daughter."

"She still is and always will be," Vincent said.

"Please, I told that girl she was a nobody and she always will be. Dreams of famous and the arts…please! Where the hell is she anyways? I never hear of her? She didn't make it."

Vincent stared in shock. How could this man say this?

"You're her father! You should be concerned! How could you possibly talk about her in that way?"

"If you only knew."

"I am her friend and right now she needs family. She needs you. Why can't you just bare to listen?"

"Because I don't care!"

Vincent had had enough.

"Did you know that within the past few years, she's graduated at the top of her class and in the arts."

"Doesn't effect me."

"She was also hurt and got pregnant!"

"So," Mr. Mitchell said sitting in his leather chair.

"SO!" Vincent said, "Her baby died. He had a fatal heart. She was depressed, heartbroken, hardly had anyone…"

"I'm going to be late for my meeting," Mr. Mitchell said getting his stuff together and ready to leave.

Vincent wasn't going to leave him off the hook, "What kind of father are you?"

"I'm not."

"You are. I don't know what happened between you two in the past but this has got to stop. She needs you."

"Look, I'm going to have call security," Mr. Mitchell said heading to the phone.

"How can you be like this?"

"Look, Mr. Gray. Laura is dead to me. She has been for at least the last 14 years. I couldn't care less about her or whatever she has gotten herself into. So leave me alone.""

"You are a sick man. And…" Vincent said.

"And what? Are you in love with her or something?" Mr. Mitchell joked with a snort.

"Maybe I am," Vincent said feeling his eyes sting of tears of hate which is something he hardly heard before. He turned to leave but then turned back to Mr., Mitchell. "And another thing, you may not choose to be there for her but I will. And I'll fight for her to the end."

Then he slammed the door and marched out of the building.


	65. Chapter 65

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** A short chapter but it leads on to the next one.

**Chapter 65**

Vincent couldn't concentrate all the way back home on the plane.

How could Laura possibly have a father like him?

How could he be so cruel to her?

Vincent felt the sorriest he had ever been for anyone in his life.

Also, the last comment he had mentioned to her father had rung out in his head making him realize how much he did love her and care for her.

He wanted to tell her, hold her, and make everything be alright but how could he? After all she had gone through. After all that they had gone through. It would be absurd for her to go through something so dramatic as that.

He wanted to go home and be with her but he knew in his heart that he needed to do one thing before that.

There was someone he seriously had to talk with.


	66. Chapter 66

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Now Maxine shall relief some of the truth of Laura's past…

**Chapter 66**

Vincent roamed through the dark after hour hallways of DCF. He was certain that his mother was still there. He carried along a small suitcase and backpack as he managed to see her desk light on. He quietly waited and made his entrance.

Maxine almost immediately turned around feeling her son's presence.

She smiled and said, "Vincent! You're home early!"

Vincent just gave a weak smile as she gave him a hug he silently returned it.

Noticing his awkward behavior, Maxine backed away slowly and worriedly said, "Vincent, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk about Laura," Vincent said.

"I knew this would happen someday…" Maxine said hesitatingly. "Sit down," she told him as he took a seat across from her. "What is it that you'll like to know?"

"Everything. Including her relationship with her father."

"Vincent…"

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Laura's father. I could help it. I knew he was in town and he was somewhat of a business tycoon there. I had to."

"Vincent…" Maxine said.

"Don't ask me why," Vincent said, "It just felt like my job like that's what I really needed to do."

Maxine nodded her head and looked up to him, "So, did you see this fellow?"

"Yes. Talk to him even."

"And…."

"Wasn't what I was expecting at all."

"Sounds like he hasn't changed one bit," Maxine said.

"How come you never told me how cruel her father was?"

"Her story is far too painful Vincent. She shouldn't have to suffer more. There's too much drama."

Vincent ran his hand through his hair and asked, "What happened for them to get to that point?"

Maxine nodded and said, "You are her closest friend Vincent. She doesn't have many so I will tell you. When Laura was younger, her and her father were the best of friends. They were so close. She wasn't very close to her mother but her father, that was something else."

"I can hardly imagine that."

"Me neither. But it's true. When she grew older, the more different she realized she was."

"How so?"

"She was nowhere near popular or what others considered pretty. She was an outcast. The other children at school would bully and abuse her to the living daylights. She was beaten by them, scarred, she had no one that really understand her. She entered depression at such an early age and that went into her young youth. She never had a true childhood. Laura would come home from school in tears everyday for a course of 9 years Vincent. She even got threatening letters. Her teachers adored her, she was always the top, well except for math but in arts, no one could beat her. Kind of like you."

"What happened?"

"Almost by magic, one day she changed. She was no longer silent, shy Laura. She found her inner voice and used it to her advantage. With it, she found her love for the arts and her new-found personality of being an opinionative person while still have minor symptoms of depression."

"I don't follow."

"Vincent, once one is depressed, there's a part of them that always be. You know that. She had a strange reverse effect where that happened but she was also able to change her view of life and see it in a new light. An epiphany if you will."

"What about her father?"

"Hated every aspect of the new her. She was good and she used this new trait for the good but many of her views and loves were not shared by her father. A few years back the business he was a member in failed but now a new business with him as one of the heads were rising and instead of being there for his daughter when she needed him the most, he chose business instead."

"That's so wrong."

"I know. But it's true. Soon he didn't know her. She was someone else and while she wanted to be with the old him she actually realized that he never would be the same again no matter how hard she tried."

"And her mother."

"She never told you?"

"How she died?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Vincent, she died of a brain tumor. It was cancer."

"Oh my gosh," Vincent said.

"Her mother was a strong woman. Not as strong as Laura of course but one who showed pride with dignity and respect and showed compassion and care for Laura. Despite things in the past where Laura was somewhat a difficult child because of her childhood, they were able to surpass that and become the best of friends. Sadly, it wasn't long after that she passed away."

"No. Laura didn't deserve it."

"No, she didn't. That girl would do the impossible to be by her mother's side in moments of dying. Her father was off who knows where closing off some deal and when he was around didn't show the slightest interest of care for her. She was so alone."

"And now?"

"Vincent, I don't know what to think. All I know is that she's a good person. Laura tried to confront her father many times once she was on her own to try to form a bond and yet he never did. He really doesn't care. He really doesn't deserve to be father. You met her for a reason. So did I. She's one of my success stories. She made it so far on her own despite neglect. Paying her own way through college, working long hours at the worst moments, she's somebody who has seen a lot and knows what life can be."

Vincent just nodded understanding.

"You love her. Don't you?" Maxine asked.

This time Vincent didn't hesitate and nodded his head in despair and defeat, "Yeah. I do."

"Vincent…"

"I wish I could tell her but there's so much going on. I don't want to cause her pain."

Maxine nodded understanding and said, "You'll have to tell her someday. She cares for you so much, you know?"

Vincent looked up to meet his mother's eyes.

"You've been there for her so much," Maxine said, "You two have been through so much. I can't help but wish you two a happy ending."

Vincent smiled.

"You look tired," Maxine said patting his head. "Go home and get some rest. You deserve it."

Vincent smiled and got up.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell her, that I love her. Not yet. And thanks."

Maxine nodded with a smile as Vincent turned away and headed back home.


	67. Chapter 67

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Vincent is back but how will he confront Laura with the fact that he knows about her past?

Chapter 67 

Vincent walked silently back into the apartment.

It was already past midnight and it was already too late.

Quietly, bringing his suitcase and backpack behind him he closed the door and headed off to his room. There in the mini-hallway, he couldn't help but think of how close Laura was now.

He had been in New York for nearly one week and never knew that he could have missed someone so much ever before; even more than his family during such a small amount of time. He quietly placed his bags in his room and silently crept back out in the hall.

He knew that it was late but he just had to see her. He had to know that she was alright.

As he crept towards her room, he realized a dim light not in her room but the one connected to it.

The nursery.

He entered her room to find it empty and then he proceeded into the nursery.

He quietly peeked through the doorway to see Laura surrounded by baby things that were meant for her son. Her dead son. There in a big rocking chair she was fast asleep and holding the bear that Vincent had given her a while back.

He moved forward and took a blanket that was near and next to a script from what was her play and slowly and carefully draped it over her for warmth.

Without a second thought, he leaned forward and kissed her on the head.

Laura moaned for a moment before opening her eyes.

"Vincent," she asked as he noticed they had been all red and stuffy looking.

"Yeah. It's me?"

"You're back early. I thought you were coming back in four more days."

"You've been counting. Well, I had a change of plans and a bit of an urge to come back."

Laura just smiled and her eyes twinkled although they looked tired.

"Sorry, I woke you," Vincent said.

"That's okay. I probably should go back to my room now anyways," Laura yawned.

"It's okay. I see you're with the teddy."

"Yeah," Laura said a little embarrassed, "Just made me feel close to my son. That's all."

Vincent nodded and said, "I bet that he's looking over you right now and loves you very much."

Laura just smiled as a tear rolled down her eye. That one single tear made Vincent's heart just want to melt. He would give anything for her to regain her happiness but then after what she had been through, she needed to let her emotions show. It was good she wasn't hiding it all.

"Laura?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah."

"Scoot," Vincent said trying to sit beside her.

"This chair can break."

"But our friendship can't."

They both smiled and soon Vincent motioned Laura to snuggle with him under the blanket and she obeyed.

"Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight, Vincent."

They took each other's hand and drifted off to sleep.


	68. Chapter 68

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Now it's time for another confrontation.

Chapter 68 

"What else, Uncle Vincey?" Ariadne said with glee as Vincent took out some of the things he had brought back from his trip to New York.

"This…" he said handing her a little Barbie set, "Is for you!"

"Thank you!" Ariadne said giving him a hug and then running up to Laura and Donna.

"See! Look what I got!"

"That's wonderful!" Laura exclaimed.

"C'mon, I'll help you open it," Donna said picking her up.

"Thanks, Uncle Vincent!"

Vincent just smiled and gave a quick wave as he then turned towards Laura who had a satisfied smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

She went up to him and gently nudged his shoulder. "Nothing. I just keep thinking of what a great dad you could be. That's all. I mean you work so well with kids too aside from your writing."

"I dabble." he said playfully as Laura played along.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Gray."

Vincent just laughed before saying, "I got something for you too. It's not much mind you but it'll probably do for your taste."

"You didn't have to," Laura said in a more gentler tone.

"Nah. You deserved it plus I bet that you'll really like it." He handing her a small little box neatly gift wrapped.

Laura took it and pulled on the ribbon and opened the box as Vincent followed her wondrous gaze.

Laura nearly gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a white phantom mask with a rose beside it.

"Vincent…" she started.

"I saw this store with souvenirs of famous shows on Broadway and this captured my attention. I know how much that musical means to you."

Laura smiled to herself as she felt some tears form as memories of her past came back, "I remember being little and pretending I was playing Sarah Brightman's role of Christine. I even had the hair," she said with a laugh. "My mother then realized how much the arts meant to me and that's when I guess I realized where I felt my inner peace and home was. Through music."

Vincent smiled and stared knowingly.

"I'm dying to hear your voice," he said.

"Well, I'm sure you can survive to next week," Laura said, "The sales are coming up later this week."

"I'll be there," he assured. Then he realized that he needed to talk to her and there was no better time than now.

"Laura?"

"Yeah," she said looking up entranced by the gesture of the gift he had given her.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"You sound serious."

"It kinda is."

Laura nodded in understanding and sat on the edge of Vincent's bed where he followed her and sat beside her, "I'm listening."

"Well, as you know I was in New York and well…I can't lie to you. I looked up your father."

Laura just flinched in shock.

"What?" she asked to herself.

"I didn't mean to but I knew that he was in the area and that maybe after everything that has happened and all the two of you would finally fix up your differences or whatever the two of you had between one another."

Laura just stared down in silence.

"I'm sorry," Vincent confessed, "I didn't mean to get involved like this but I just wanted you to be happy and you were so sad, I…"

Without further hesitation, Laura just hugged Vincent and held him for a good while.

A little surprised at first, Vincent was soon able to return it.

"You're not mad at me?" Vincent asked once she let go and stared deep into his eyes.

"No," she said trying to regain her strength. "I just realized how true and good of a friend that you are."

Vincent just smiled and said, "You're a goof friend too."

"So," she said drying her tears, "How is he?"

"Your father?"

"Yes."

It nearly killed Vincent. Here was a father who clearly didn't get along but Laura still cared enough to ask how he was. Vincent knew that she had to be good.

"He seems to be…umm…doing well. His job and stuff. He seems to be making a lot of business deals…"

Laura looked away and Vincent could tell that she was still disturbed by knowing about her father in so long.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Vincent was about to say something when she interrupted again and asked "Does he know?"

Vincent gazed into her eyes and knew that there was no possible way that he could have lied to her so just nodded a yes.

Laura nodded in return and understanding.

"You are better off right now," Vincent assured.

Laura just smiled.

"It's okay Vincent," Laura said. "I'm just glad that he's okay and all."

"I care for you."

"I know you do."

Vincent looked down and Laura just gently stroke the top of his head.

"Thank you," she replied.

He smiled and she returned it.

From that moment, it was as if they had made a pact never to lie and a major trust was formed.


	69. Chapter 69

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Oh-oh. The rise of drama is among us…

**Chapter 69**

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"Vincent…"

"Aren't you ever going to let me read some more of your work ever?"

Laura just smiled while she looked around the office of DCF and held her phone near to her as Vincent was on the other line.

"I'm bored."

It was one week later and two days before the night of her performance. Now she was on the phone with the man she had known to be as her best friend.

"Alright."

"So, you giving me permission to go to your room and read it."

"Yes. My latest poems should be somewhere on my desk in a dark green paper folder. Gosh can you even wait?"

"You have potential as a writer too Laura. I love reading your work."

"Well, thanks. I kinda have to get to work now though."

"I understand and I promise to put everything in its proper place when I'm done."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Laura then hanged up, placed the phone down, and sighed.

Her best friend?

How she wished it would be more than that…

Vincent paced through the hall and into Laura's room. He then made way for her desk and saw her green folder.

"Bingo," he said to himself with a smile.

As he picked it up, another small book came out of it.

Curiously, Vincent approached it and opened it thinking that it was probably something more current she was working on.

He was wrong…


	70. Chapter 70

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** What did Vincent find? The drama continues…

**Chapter 70**

"Sean, once again thanks for lunch," Laura said as she sat with him at the restaurant located almost across from DCF.

"No problem. I think that it's nice that we have a little together time after all," Sean said. "I mean with rehearsals and work and…"

"I know what you mean," Laura said finishing her glass of lemonade.

"I just can't wait until we perform this play."

"Me neither."

Sean then said, "Laura. I like you."

Laura straightened herself up in her chair and looked towards Sean.

"I know."

"I mean like you like you."

"I'm aware of that too."

Sean jut then looked down.

"Sean, I like you too but only as a friend."

He just nodded in silence.

"I'm so sorry but after everything that's happened, I just couldn't handle a relationship right now."

"And with Vincent…"

"Sean…"

"I know. I just, I want to see you happy and I'm glad that we're honest about this."

"I really am sorry."

"You're in love with Vincent Laura and I can't stop that."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Sean. You're a great guy and although it sounds like I'm dong the whole speech that is all too familiar or anything like that. I want you to know that when it's about you, I really mean it."

Sean smiled.

"You could be a close second," Laura said smiling.

"Really?" Sean said sarcastically.

"Who knows but right now you're right when you say that my heart is elsewhere."

"You should tell him."

"I can't Sean."

"Why not?"

"Our friendship is so strong right now and so special. It's unlike anything I've felt before. We both have been through our rough times and…it's just better to leave things as they are."

"But if you could and you knew that there was a chance would you?"

Laura stayed silent.

"He might just love you too, you know?"

"You know that I love him."

"I know that whenever you talk about him your voice changes, you blush, your eyes sparkle…that's how I know."

Laura smiled.

"C'mon, let's get back to work before Maxine starts rattling on us."

"Thanks, Sean," Laura said standing up and putting her coat over her.

Just as they were about to leave, Laura gave Sean a quick peck on the check for sympathy she felt.

They both smiled and walked out the door.


	71. Chapter 71

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Uh-oh. Vincent found something very important. Will it risk his and Laura's relationship?

Chapter 71 

Vincent was waiting for Laura the time that she came back from work.

It was a little later than usual and while Donna and Ariadne were out and doing some clothes shopping Vincent had nervously prepared what he was about to say when Laura returned.

So he sat on the couch in silence and waited.

Soon, he heard the key turn in the doorway and saw her walk in holding her small bag of things.

"Hey, Vincent," Laura said turning around to lock the door. "Gosh, it's cold out there. I don't know but I think we're still in winter or something. Sorry I was out late but I and Sean went over a few last minute things for _Phantom_."

She turned around to see Vincent just gazing up at her.

"Vincent, forgive me if I sound like your mother but you've look just like you've seen a ghost."

"We need to talk," he said nervously giving her some room on the sofa.

Putting a loose strand of hair from her pony tail behind her ear and leg of her glasses she said, "Alright. What about?"

"Us."

"Excuse me?" Laura tried to say calmly but was shocked when her expression sounded more like horrified which was kind of what she really felt inside.

"I didn't mean to read it…but I did."

"Read what?" Laura asked clueless.

"Your diary."

_Oh no_, Laura thought to herself. She had left in between her green folder for hiding in case anyone would have found it.

"You read my diary?" Laura said startled.

"It was in a normal notebook. I thought that it was just another one for your current works and all…"

"You read my diary," Laura stammered.

"Yes."

"How much?" she asked looking away.

"All of it," Vincent said.

Laura had a tear roll down her eyes and her cheek and Vincent noticed. He tried to move closer to her but she just moved away saddened by what she feared. Their trust.

"I didn't mean to and I know that it was wrong…"

"I trusted you Vincent," she said.

"I know and I'm so sorry…"

She then stood up in an almost state of shock as Vincent then seemed to go after her but she just gather her things silently and said, "Don't follow me Vincent."

"Laura…"

"Don't follow me!" she warned in a toner she was aware was too harsh.

Knowing that Vincent had crossed the line, he retreated and said, "I'm sorry."

In tears she just turned away and went to her room and closed her door.

It wasn't meant to be like this.


	72. Chapter 72

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** The show must go on!

**Chapter 72**

Over one week of silence.

Laura could hardly believe it.

She had done everything in her power to not come across Vincent and it worked. He didn't force anything out of her and neither she to him.

What she had written about was too revealing.

It was a diary.

How could he have read it?

She hated too live this way but she couldn't face him.

She just couldn't.

Vincent fixed his tie as he arrived with the rest of his family to the town's theatre.

She still wasn't talking to him.

Not once had their faces met since the confrontation.

What he had done was so wrong but yet in a way maybe it was better that he knew.

And also that she knew what he had felt about her…


	73. Chapter 73

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Behind the red curtain there is always a story to tell…

Chapter 73 

"So that's what he did?" Donna asked as she helped curl Laura's hair more with an iron.

"Yeah."

"And everything. Just everything that has happened basically almost as of the moment you met him was included in there."

"Yeah."

She then stood up and quickly straightened her dress for her first scene where she had to perform in a few moments.

"So he knows that you love him?" Ariadne asked as she sat on the sofa in the dressing room taking a sip of some soda.

Laura just nodded.

"Why is that a bad thing then?" she asked.

"We're friends."

"So?" Donna asked.

"Donna, it had everything. Every little thought. I put everything I feel with words. Sometimes in songs, in short stories, I express myself with writing and Vincent and I promised to always be there for each other and never break our trust an yet he did. It hurts. It really does."

Ariadne got up of her chair and gave Laura a quick hug.

"I think he didn't meant to," Donna said.

"He could've stopped though." Laura said. "Donna it's really sad but I think that despite how there's only been so few experiences with men in my life mostly my dad, the one I rather not talk about, and Vincent, that makes a huge impact on me that I can't describe. And at the end when I think everything its okay and somehow end up with a broken heart. I thought it would end. It didn't. My problems will never end."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Maxine popped her head inside.

"Can me and a few friends come in before the show?" she asked.

"Yeah," Laura said with a smile.

Soon the whole Gray family came in and handing her flowers and congratulating her and wishing her the best of luck and to break a leg. She just got through everyone when she saw Vincent gazing back at her with a look of sadness and care.

"C'mon everyone," Donna said. "I'll help you get good seats before everyone else starts coming and it'll be tougher to get to."

Once they cleared Vincent and Laura were left all alone.

"You look so beautiful," Vincent said gazing at her in her white flowing gown.

"Thank you."

"I got these for you," he said handing her a bouquet of roses, tulips and violets.

"My favorites," she said taking them.

'"I don't want to get you emotional before your show. I'm sure that you've had a lot of pressure and all the last couple of days."

"Vincent, I don't feel like talking at this very second. I almost have to go out there."

He nodded and moved closer to her so that their eyes met with a loving gaze.

"Break a leg," he told her. "And here," he said taking an envelope from his coat pocket.

"What's this?" Laura asked.

"Just promise to read it before you leave here tonight. That's all."

He then turned around and left leaving Laura to stand there alone.

Laura just gazed at the envelope in her hands and then Sean entered the door.

"Sorry I didn't knock but Donna is calling everyone to their spots immediately."

"Yeah," Kyle said behind him. "Wow, Sean. Great mask."

"Thanks, man."

"We'll see you out there, okay?" Kyle said to Laura.

"Yeah." Laura said in a distant tone.

"Is everything alright?" Sean asked.

"Is it…" Kyle was about to begin with a worried expression on her face.

"Just give me a second. I'll be right there."

The two men nodded and slowly walked away.

Laura took a deep breath and lay down her envelope next to the flowers.

She then turned to the door and walked away knowing people would be completely oblivious to the life she had behind the curtain.


	74. Chapter 74

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** The summary of the performance…

**Chapter 74**

Almost unsure of herself, Laura managed to go out and perform.

She was very focused and all but when she sang certain songs she couldn't help but glance and find Vincent sitting in the first few rows gazing up at her.

When it got to the point where she sang "Think of Me", she nearly died.

All the words spoke her story and as she sang to the audience she stole a glace at Vincent and knew that he was thinking of her.

Every word spoke true.

Once it was over, Laura was shocked to find that there was a standing obviation for her.

They called her back on stage and she sang with tears her song from the ending of the film and nearly broke down in tears.

As she walked of stage she saw Vincent staring at her and thought to herself how bad she missed him.


	75. Chapter 75

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Laura now needs to read the letter…

**Chapter 75**

"You were great Laura!" Sean and Kyle exclaimed.

"Thank you. All of you were great too," she said with a said smile.

"Cheer up," Donna said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we have a major cast party."

"I'll be sure to be there. Don't worry," Laura assured them.

"Well, guys. Let's go and let her get out of her costume. See ya!" Donna said leading them out of the door and waving.

Laura took a deep breath and turned to face herself in the mirror.

This was suppose to be the happiest night in her life and yet she wasn't able to be happy at all.

She was too sad.

"Vincent…" her mind told her.

She then looked at her table and saw the letter that Vincent had written to her.

She carefully picked it up and read her name that he had written.

Did she dare open?

She did.

She did so and took a deep breath before she unfolding the piece of paper and read it.

Laura,

Please listen to what I have to say. I know that what you have been through is bad enough for you to go through this. I am so sorry that I read your diary. I truthfully had no intention to nor do I remember why I did something that pathetically dumb. Why didn't you tell me all of this? I thought that we had enough trust to tell each other this. I never knew that I had hurt you in this way before. I didn't know…I didn't know that you cared so much about me. That you loved me. Despite this we were and we still are the best of friends. I never knew about the sad depression and past that you had going through. All the hurt and pain from arguments with your father…I never thought that you were in so much more unbelievable pain that no one else saw. You say you feel so lonely. You're not. I promise you that as long as you have me, you will never be alone. Despite things that you have done in the past, I met you after all that and I know you for you and that's the Laura I know that is my friend. The one I cared about and that I always will. I'm so sorry for what you've had to go through and I hope I can be there for you if you give me the chance. Even though you're probably saying to yourself why you think I hurt you is because I really did. I let something that wasn't important to me anymore get in my way and my life and I wasn't able to control it. We had started something by the looks of things. It seems and is imaginable that I used you for a substitute for something I didn't have. That's not true. I…I have been suffering too. I'm sorry that I didn't see you for who you were so much at the beginning but over time I've learned my lesson enough to realize what a beautiful person you are. I love you. Don't you ever forget that.

Love,

Vincent

P.S.

You know where to find me.

Laura closed her eyes that contained tears and looked up to notice Sean staring at her.

"Sean. I didn't realize that you came in."

"They're closing the theatre soon."

"Is…" Laura began.

"Vincent already left," Sean said sadly.

Laura just held the letter as silent tears fell.

"Go after him," Sean said suddenly.

"What?" Laura asked?

"Go after him. He loves you and you love him. You two deserve to be together."

Laura then quickly said, "You're right." She then took out the pony tail she had on and let her hair down.

"I have to find him and I think I know where."


	76. Chapter 76

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** The moment we've all been waiting for…

**Chapter 76**

When Laura began to look for him, she could only think of one place he might be.

At the park and by the lake where do you used to go to all the time.

Running although there weren't that many people out, she came there and it wasn't very long until she actually spotted him leaning on the rail that looked over the water.

Silently and carefully, she wrapped her coat tightly around her and tiptoed forward and then stopped once she was a certain distance away from him.

He looked so far away and in his own world but Laura knew that it was now or never.

"You know…I love you too," she said just loud enough for him to hear her and how shaky it was.

Vincent turned around and their eyes met.

"I don't what came over me," Laura continued standing still. "I was depressed and like usual writing tends to help me cope just as much as music. I just one day sat and wrote all I could about my life up to then so I can look back on it and remember how things should be different and why I have to keep on living it so it would be."

Vincent was now standing up straight staring at her.

"The things I said in there…they are true. I can't lie about it. Especially to you. I'm sorry that you had to read it but in a way there is a sense of relief too. But then again, I really trusted you Vincent and you read it. I'm sorry if I got overly upset before. I get to emotional over some things at times. You're my best friend and…"

Vincent then approached her and helped wipe some tears from her eyes and brushed some hair off of her face.

"Shhh…" he said. "I'm right here."

"I just kept it secret for so long. I don't want to hurt you, really. I don't want sympathy. I don't want any of that. When I met you were so heartbroken and I couldn't face you making such a decision that you would regret later or anything. Then everything happened, and you're my best friend."

"You're mine too."

Laura smiled, "I really don't want to ruin this Vincent. And I want you to be happy. You're so good. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you…"

"But…."

"I owe you an apology."

"Vincent, you don't owe me any apologies."

"Oh, I do."

Laura carefully listened.

"When I first met you, although I was unaware of things it seemed as if I were using whatever I could get."

Laura kept silent.

"But then I got the divorce papers. I couldn't figure out anything at the moment. And then I made the stupid mistake of breaking your heart."

Laura just looked away.

"I didn't see at that moment what was really there before it was too late. You were also the greatest support out of the whole thing. I was not use to other kinds of relationships. I've usually been so fast paced and I think that it has held me back on learning a lot in the past but after time went on, I realized how much different it could've been if I were with you."

Laura said staring up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you or ruin our friendship," Laura said.

"You won't," he assured her.

He then came closer to her, "You know that you're the prettiest girl that I have ever seen."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Gosh, I 'd take you for a model any day."

"You're being nice."

'I'm being honest and it even surprised me at that party remember?"

"Yeah."

"You looked just so different…and tonight. You were an angel."

"Vincent?"

"Yeah."  
"I'm not the smartest girl nor the model type no matter what you think. I have my moments and I'm extremely steady. I…"

"Shhh…" Vincent assured her, "You're just what I needed."

After a moment Vincent then said, "Is it true…I mean, was I really your first kiss?"

"Yeah," Laura said blushing a little.

"Good. I just wanted to know. And your second?"

"You."

"Third?"

"Someone I rather not mention."

"That's fair by all means. Fourth?"

"Same as numbero tres."

"Fifth then?"

"Kyle- but that was for the play and all nothing more."

"Sixth?"

"Sean also for the play."

"Seventh?"

"Haven't gotten there yet," Laura whispered to him.

"Really?" Vincent said gazing deep into her eyes.

"Yeah…" she said in whisper as he closed in on her.

"Which ones meant the most to you?"

"The first two," she confessed.

"Good. Now why don't we try lucky number seven…" Vincent said as he leaned forward and they fell into a moment of passion and he was so gentle to her as he tried to also wrap his coat around her thinner one to keep her warm.

They finally parted and Laura said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as they kissed once again.

Hours had flown by and Laura and Vincent were sitting on a park bench just enjoying some talk time with each other.

"Now, that I think that you know everything about me," she said snuggling close to him. "I just want to know more about you."

"This might take a while but alright," he said kissing her gently on the head…


	77. Chapter 77

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Chapter 77**

Laura woke up the next morning and grinned to see the man that she loved snuggled next to her in his room.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he said kissing her, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see how adorable you are when you wake up."

Laura laughed and said, "I have to go to my cast party but you're welcome to come."

"Absolutely," he said kissing her.

"You love me still even being this steady?" she asked.

"Yup. Plus, snuggling is good," he remarked.

"C'mon. Let's go get breakfast," she said as they got up in their p.j.'s and fled out the door.

"Love ya," Vincent said.

"Love you too," Laura said kissing him as she opened the door.

When they were just leaving they noticed that Donna and Ariadne were just standing there and in awe.

"Wow," Donna said.

"Are you going to have a wedding ball soon and can I be a flower girl?" Ariadne remarked.

The two of them laughed and Laura lowered to hug the little girl. "If I ever get married, you will be my flower girl that's for sure."

"Uncle Vincent, what are you waiting for?" Ariadne asked causing everyone to laugh.

"C'mon, let's get you breakfast," Laura said as she took her hand and followed Donna into the kitchen and giving Vincent a quick look.

That's when Vincent realized how great she could be as a mother.

Her and Ariadne were the best of friends and always got along with the younger ones. Vincent hadn't met anyone who could be like that before.

He had met his soul mate if there ever really was such thing as one. And Laura was it. He finally could see a clear future together with someone he loved and for once someone who truly loved him back.


	78. Chapter 78

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Chapter 78**

"Ready?" Vincent asked as they held hands and they were about to walk into the Gray's house.

"Yeah," she said placing a head on his shoulder.

He smiled and said, "Alrighty then."

He then rang the doorbell and Donna answered the door, "Thank God you two arrived already. We were like waiting forever. The others are inside."

Then two entered.

"Hey," Kyle announced as he saw his two friends.

"There they are!" said Peter.

"Oh my goodness gracious," Maxine replied as she saw them, "You two are holding hands."

Everyone turned around in shock to face them.

"Yeah," Vincent said putting an arm around her as she blushed. "We're I guess you can say a couple now."

"That's great!" Amy said as she went up to them and gave them a hug. "I really am happy for the two of you. You guys are so in love. Vincent, look at you," she said trying to pinch his cheek.

"Amy, have you been drinking?" he said with a laugh.

"No. A little. Okay, I have but just like the others."

"Does that mean me too?" Lauren asked.

"I meant only adults. No minors," she reminded Lauren.

"I only have a few years left," she whined.

"Well, until then and even after I'm your mother and certain rules of the house still stand."

"Fine," Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, come right in," Amy offered.

While everyone had their laughs and memories of the production Vincent and Laura just sat down and snuggled not seeming to care about anything else.

Soon after, Laura went to the bathroom to go wash her hands after helping to cook something.

When she was finished and went out , she was surprised to find herself face to face with Sean.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. So….umm. You and Vincent right"

"Yeah."

Sean just looked down with a smile.

"Thank you. Fir believing in us and supporting me thorough everything," she said with some enthusiasm.

"You two have something that works and that other couples don't have. Your love isn't one sided. You belong together no matter how cheesy that sounds."

"No. I understated exactly what you mean and you shouldn't worry about it. I really thank you."

He just stayed silent.

"I have to leave early because I promised to go visit Eric for the rest of the weekend but I'll see you at work on Monday," he said leaving.

"Sean, wait," Laura said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like this weird thing going on between us. I'm sorry that we didn't work out but just know that I really care about you and I'll be here if at any time you need me. In a way I kind of know what you're going through. You've seen me go through it. Being so close to a friend can sometimes spark different feelings. But, you have guts Sean. You really do. I just wanted you to know. Even if I couldn't do that to begin with. I mean confronting with feelings. It scared me. But just know that I understand and I really care for you okay?"

"Okay." Sean said with a smile, "See ya."

"Bye."

Once he left Laura felt some part of her that was really sorry for him but she knew that she couldn't le. Plus, wasn't Donna in…

That's when she got an idea.


	79. Chapter 79

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Chapter 79**

"You want to set me up on a blind date?" Sean asked in shock as he made his way through DCF.

"Sean, you've been single for quite a while and you deserve to go out and have some fun."

"Fun?"

"Listen to me when I say that I know someone who might just have a crush on you…" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Please not Maxine. Tell her to go bother Robert instead."

"Nope. I can guarantee you that it's not her but someone else."

"Would I have known this person?"

"Perhaps…"

"Would we have gotten along?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmmm…I'm intrigued. What's the catch?" he said folding his arms by his desk.

"Catch?" Laura asked innocently.

"Yes. Is there something that must be done after doing this?"

"Does seeing the happiness of a very close friend count?"

"You got me on that one."

"C'mon, Sean. Please, just a dinner and a movie. Simple. If you want to have another you are welcomed to but if not."

"Fine. For yours and everyone's sake I'll go but if something goes wrong you owe me."

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Well then we seem to be clear with that. I'll do it."

"Great," Laura said giving him a knowing smile.  
---  
"No!"

"Donna!"

"No means no, Vincent. I am not going to be your little rat for your little dating experiment. The only man that captured my very essence and soul was Oscar," Donna said dramatically. "And look at where that got me. At least I have a little angel that I alone with your help and Laura's have molded. But love-life. Uh-uh. Vincent it ain't happening," she said walking away to the kitchen.

"Donna. I see the way you look at Sean and…"

"Sean?" Donna said looking up at Vincent.

"Crap," he told himself blowing his cover.

"You mean you're trying to set me up on a date with Sean."

Vincent then just nodded his head.

"Look, this is a blind date so don't you dare go off and tell Laura that I told you until at least I tell her first. Got that?"

"Aiyeye captain!" Donna said enthusiastically.

"You seem happier," he then said.

"If it's him. I'll give it a shot."

"Great," Vincent said.

Now just to tell Laura.


	80. Chapter 80

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Chapter 80**

"Have I ever told you how smart you were?" Vincent said as he cuddled with Laura on the sofa.

"A few times."

"Donna is now off to meet with Sean, Ariadne is with Lauren and Gillain, and we have the place all to ourselves."

"It's nice isn't it?" Laura asked.

"Yeah," he said as he kissed her.

"Vincent, speaking of all this couple stuff I just wanted you to know something."

"Which is?"

"I feel honored being your girlfriend."

Surprised Vincent asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. Despite everything I've done or been through, it's such a heavenly thing to have ended up with you. You understand and I just really love you," she said with a smile.

"Hey," Vincent said kissing her, "I love you too."

"Do you ever think about the future?" he then asked curiously.

"Of course I do."

"What do you see about us?"

"I can't say that."

"Why not?"

"I'll get to embarrassed or emotional."

"Tell me."

"Alright but don't say that I didn't warn you. I see us growing old together. In love. Raising a family…" she dragged on. "Just a typical fairytale wish I know may totally sound childish but it's just what I dream."

"You have all the right to dream that and besides, I basically share the same as well."

"Really? Good." She said snuggling into him as he held her and closed her eyes never wanting that moment to end.


	81. Chapter 81

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Chapter 81**

"Happy Valentine's Day," Vincent said as he led Laura into a fancy restaurant.

"Thank you sweetie."

"This way," the waiter said leading them forwards. "Here are your menus. Enjoy and I shall be back in the moment. Anything to drink?"

"Yeah can I have a coke?" Vincent asked.

"Certainly, monsieur and for the lady?"

"I'll have a Shirley Temple if you don't mind."

"Very well. Enjoy," he said leaving.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Also, umm…happy six month anniversary."  
"Thank you," Laura said giving him a quick kiss.

"So much has gone on since we've become a couple."

"I know. I mean we've even helped Sean and Donna get together."

"I can't believe that it actually seems to be working out. I was all skeptical at first but apparently it was a match-maker heaven."

"Like us."

"Absolutely."

Suddenly a couple was heard screaming happiness at a table nearby.

"Yes! I will marry you!"

Then they were seen hugging each other as Vincent and Laura watched the group of musicians play some romantic violin music.

"Wonderful!" the waiter exclaimed. "How long have you known each other?"

"Just two months!" the man exclaimed as he and his now wife-to-be kissed.

Vincent and Laura stared at them in shock.

Then Vincent looked at Laura as she just smiled at the couple in awe.

After all the commotion calmed down, the two went back to reading their menu.

Laura remained very silent as she read through. This gave Vincent an un-easy feeling.

"Laura…" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she asked still looking at her menu.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked her.

She looked up surprised and asked, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. Forget it."

"Okay…" she said looking back down at her menu.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm good and all. Don't worry about me."

"Great."

After a peaceful meal, they finally went home and into the bedroom they now shared.

"Thank you Vincent," Laura said giving him a quick kiss a going to the bathroom to change into her nightgown.

"No problem. I just hope that you enjoyed it and all."

"I did," she said coming back and putting some of her jewelry in her jewel case box.

"Can I ask you something?" Vincent wondered.

"Anything."

"Did seeing that couple in there today make you jealous?"

Laura stood silent for a moment and turned around, "What?"

"Did you get jealous? I mean seeing that they were getting en…"

"This is why you're so silent."

"I thought that's why you were so silent."

"Vincent, I may not be as jealous as you are now but you are aren't you."

"Well, if we were to-well you know…what would you think?"

Calmly Laura went up to him and kissed him, "Vincent. We've been through a lot. I understand how you must feel. I can wait. I mean you're waiting for me. I can wait for you."

"You mean…"

"I didn't say anything Vincent. I'm just telling you that I can be patient and I love you and, if I'm not, wrong you love me too. Sometimes, that's all we need."

Vincent just smiled, "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest girl. Now, you look tired so lets go to sleep okay?"

"Okay…" he said getting underneath the sheets and snuggling near Laura who was now laying on her side.

He then looked down still worried but unsure.

Laura just held back a few tears that had formed in her eyes as she slipped into sleep.


	82. Chapter 82

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Chapter 82**

"So you think that she wants to get married?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Vincent said as he took a sip of his beer. "I mean. After the scene in the restaurant, I just felt that she was really sad. I mean, she got quiet. Not overly quiet but there was just something was off about it."

"Vincent, answer me something," Amy said.

"What?"

"About how long have you been together?"

"As a couple? Best friends? Friends? Or just hellos over coffee?"

"Since you first met," Amy responded.

"How about all three? I want details," Kyle poked in.

"Dating: six months. Best friends: 2 years. Friends: About two month. Hellos over coffee: I'm guessing nearly a whole school year."

"Vincent, you've known her for this long and have been in love. Ask her already!" Amy said. "Don't wait until the rise of the Apocalypse! You love her! She loves you! You've got to do something about it! You need to go on and be happy!"

"I mean even me and Gillian were getting married as we were finishing school."

Vincent sighed and said, "Kyle, do you have anything to add to that?"

"Well, I don't know whether I'm an expert. I mean let's see my serious ex-girlfriend is a liar."

"But you have Lily."

"We're close but I don't think either of us have the guts to announce that we may just be quote unquote a couple."

"So you are serious?"

"I'm not answering."

"So you mean to say that you've known each other for like 5 years and not once talked about marriage?"

"Hey. We're talking about you, amigo. Now, if you want my view I think that you should do it. I mean look, you two are even best friends. You like lots of the same likes, been there for each other through the worst, both want a happy fairytale ending with a family and all. Did I already mention that you two love each other so much that it almost makes everyone else jealous?"

"It makes you jealous?"

"You know my story. What I would give to have a relationship like yours…"

"Kyle, I think that what Vincent is afraid of is that his marriage is going to fail just like it did before," Peter said.

Vincent shot him a glance.

"Is that true?" Amy asked.

"Look. I love her. I don't want to hurt her."

"But it isn't one sided anymore," Amy said going over and giving him a quick hug. "You love her. She loves you. You've guys have fought through so much. Don't you think that you owe it to yourselves to now have a little bit of happiness and actually live your dreams of the dream world."

"You're right," Vincent said, "I'm just a little scared of the future that's all."

"Everyone is scared of the future. It comes and goes but still you just hold on to what you believe in and you'll be alright."

Everyone stared at her.

Vincent then backed away, "I believe in the separation of home and state. Please stop with your speeches. You're starting to scare me."

He then got up and started leaving.

"Hey," Amy called out. "I don't always talk like I'm in court."

She then looked at Kyle and Peter who just looked away.

"I don't! Do I?" she then claimed.

"Donna," Vincent said as he talked into his cell phone in the car.

"Yeah?"

"Good, you're still awake. Hey I know that this won't be for a while but I need to ask you for a favor. Tell me what you think…"


	83. Chapter 83

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Chapter 83**

It was months later and Laura and Donna found themselves at the mall.

"Donna, why did you drag me down here?"

"Come on we need the air. We need to escape from the men and the little girl."

"You've been acting different…"

"Different how?" Donna asked curiously.

"As in being very suspiciously different?"

"Oh well, let's go and try on some clothes."

After doing so, Donna then said, "Won't it be fun to go to the jewelry store and take a quick peek inside."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we really went for only a moment."

"Of course it wouldn't and that's because it's cool. Now let's go in."

Laura followed Donna into the store and the looked around.

"Here. Which bracelet do you like?"

"I like that one," she said pointing to one with purple bead lining, "Wow, look at that price though."

"Oh well, it must be good them. Donna said.

"Let's see the rings. Now if I could get my pick out of the dozen I would chose this one. Which one would you pick?"

"I don't know but they're all really pretty. But maybe that one," Laura said pointing at a simple band with a small white diamond.

"That's a beauty! Gosh I would probably have picked that one too! Let's go look at the necklaces."

Laura then left with Donna and said that wasn't such a bad day wasn't it.

_Absolutely not_, Donna responded smiling to herself, _and she doesn't even suspect a thing_...


	84. Chapter 84

Here and Now 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Is he going to do it? Is he really? Read on to find out…

**Chapter 84**

It was their anniversary. One year that the couple had been together and now it was the moment of truth.

Flowers.

Check.

Candles.

Check.

Music.

Check.

Food.

Check.

Vincent had planned this special surprise too long for it to go wrong. He even managed to get Donna and Ariadne out of the house which was a rarity.

Making sure that everything was in its proper place, Vincent waited.

_She should be home right now_, he thought to himself. _Why is she so late?_

Suddenly the door opened and Laura walked in.

"Hey honey, I'm so sorry that I'm late but there was a tight shift and I…"

She turned around to see everything all decorated.

"Woah…" she said.

"Here, let me take your coat, Vincent said helping her take it off. Vincent then kissed her and said, "Happy one year anniversary."

"Thank you. Same here."

"You didn't remember," Vincent asked alarm.

"No. I did. It's just that I wasn't expecting this. Thank you," she said giving him back a hug.

"You're welcome. Ummm… you were saying something before."

"Well, actually yeah I got a few things for you. Here," she said handing him a box.

"Awww….you shouldn't have,"

"It's our anniversary. How couldn't I have not?"

"Can I open it?"

"Yeah, sure," she said as she followed him onto the couch.

He unwrapped it and gasped.

"It's the new watch I wanted!"

"I know how much you liked it and with a lot of the savings I have tucked away well here it is."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" he said giving her a hug. "Now we have dinner."

"Oohh…you cook?"

"Well, I tried. Don't worry just be honest the pizza delivery man is only a phone call away."

"I think that everything will be alright," she said as he took her hand and led her towards the table.

"What did you make?"

"Some pasta and some meatballs. I thought it was romantic."

"If you're a dog in a Disney film."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Sure you did, hot stuff."

Vincent just gave her a look, "Did you just call me what I think you called me?"

"Yeah. I think that it's okay for us to seriously flirt now."

"Really?"

"Yup." Laura said as she began to eat her dinner.

Soon after they were done.

"Vincent, I had no idea you were such a good cook."

"Yeah, well umm…there is something I've been meaning to ask."

"Really? Well what is it?" she said as she now moved from the eating area to the sofa.

"You might want to sit down."

She did and then asked, "Okay so now tell me. What is it that you mean to ask?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Well, you tell me that at least ten times a day."

"Okay, well I do. I really do love you and we've been through so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Laura kept silent as Vincent then took a small little black box and opened it while kneeling before her. She gasped.

It was the ring she had seen in the store.

"Laura…will you marry me?"

In tears, Laura just quickly gave him a hug,

Laughing he said, "Is that a yes or now?"

"It's a yes," she said as they kissed and cried.


	85. Chapter 85

**Here and Now **

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13 (possibly more later)

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Feedback: **Yes! Please! But be nice!

**Summary:** Vincent Gray, now 33, is at a depressing stage of his life. When he meets a young girl, his life will change forever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the show Judging Amy whatsoever and in no way am I affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:** Tissues please…the ending is now here…

**Chapter 85**

"Is there many people?' Laura asked Amy in her wedding dress as she stood inside the Grey's house.

"Oh, it's just fine."

"Thankfully, the weather forecasters said that the rain that was suppose to come has now vanished," Donna said.

"You and your weather network," Laura said.

"But it's true."

"You look very pretty. Almost just like a dark-haired bride Barbie," eight-year-old Ariadne said.

"And you look wonderful as my flower girl. See, I kept my promise."

"And so did Vincent."

The rest of them just laughed as Maxine came in.

"Well, everyone seems to be ready."

"Shall we?" Sean asked.

"Yeah."

Standing outside of the entrance to the backyard Laura said, "Sean thank you once again for walking me down the aisle. I really had no one else and you're such a good friend of mine."

"Relax," he said, "It'll be fine."

Soon the wedding march started as Laura walked down the aisle to the few people who were there and Vincent was staring at her.

_Oh my god_, Laura told herself. _Is there ever a day in his life where he isn't handsome?_

Sean then with a quick smile gave Laura to Vincent and said, "Don't you dare hurt her."

"I won't."

Sean with a nod of reassurance smiled and went over to stand on Vincent's side across from Donna on Laura's side as a bridesmaid.

Hardly, able to pay attention at Amy's friend, a judge told them, "If you want now, you can kiss the bride."

They did and now they felt as if their lives were complete.

They had been so much and now it seems like they deserved happiness.

Through all the tragedies they had always found that they had each other and at the end.

Here and now was all that really mattered…

**Final Author's Note:** I just want to express my thank you's to all the reviewers out there. You all truly make my day and encourage me to keep on writing. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
